Le Roi et le Fou
by Miliune
Summary: Draco est le roi. Réha est la reine. Harry est le fou. Le roi chasse le fou, la reine conspue le roi, et le fou...le fou est libre. De l'amour, de la haine, de l'obsession et une envie de vengeance. HPDM slash, Classé M ! Scène explicite, langage vulgaire. un peu Angst. UA
1. Le Roi

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à  J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.

C'est classé **M** , il y a des **relations homosexuelles explicites** et petites, toutes petites notion de...viol. C'est un **Drarry** avec un sacré OC.

Dans le monde magique des fanfics les mst n'existent pas. Mais protégez-vous les gens.

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Quel homme est sans erreur ? Et quel Roi est sans faiblesse ?"_

 _Voltaire_

La toute première fois que j'ai rencontré Harry Potter, c'était au jardin d'enfant. Appelons ça jardin d'enfant. En ce qui me concerne j'aurai appelé ça : petit parc pour gosse de riche. Parce que c'était ça. Un petit parc, rempli de gosse de riche. De progéniture d'aristo vouait à se bécoter pour faire d'autre progéniture d'aristo. Le but de la manœuvre c'était ça, mélanger tout les gosses des familles les plus riches et s'assurer qu'on baigne dans le moule de notre future épouse ou époux. On tenait à peine debout et il fallait déjà juger quel braillard en couche culotte irait le mieux avec notre famille.

Je n'ai pas échappé à la règle, personne n'y échappe. J'avais six ans, il fallait que je m'impose ou c'était le monde qui s'imposerait à moi. C'était déjà suffisant d'avoir un père imposant je ne voulais pas plus de chose sur les épaules. J'ai pris les choses en main. C'était simple, mon nom de famille me mâchait le travail. Il y avait ce jeu vraiment fantastique qui se jouait avec des cartes. Très simple, basique, pas besoin d'être Einstein pour comprendre. Ça s'appelait le jeu du Roi. On tirait des cartes les uns après les autres et ça définissait notre rôle dans le parc. Inutile de dire que le jeu était pipé, je retirai la carte du Roi et la gardait avec moi et le reste de l'assemblée se partageait : la Reine, les trois Dames, les quatre Valets, les quatre As et la pire de toutes le Joker.

Voilà comment j'ai rencontré Harry Potter et Réha Potter. Réha était la sœur jumelle d'Harry. Ou son frère jumeaux, ou peut-être que c'était Harry la sœur jumelle. A l'époque il n'y avait rien pour les différencier. Ils étaient parfaitement identiques, de vrais jumeaux. De longues boucles noires encadraient leurs visages poupins et leurs longs cils noirs entourés de sublimes yeux verts. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais vu d'autre vert semblable aux leurs. Comment je m'en souviens ? La question serait plutôt, comment faire pour ne pas les oublier. Harry et Rhéa était tellement semblable que presque personne n'était incapable de savoir qui était l'un et qui était l'autre quand il se tenait côte à côte. Ils avaient le chic pour faire tourner le monde en bourrique. Ça a était comme ça jusqu'au lycée. Mais j'y reviendrai, plus tard. D'abord Harry, Harry et le jeu de cartes. Comment je savais que c'était Harry, même moi je l'ignore encore. Je savais juste quand c'était Harry et quand c'était Réha.

Avant tout je tiens à dire que je n'ai jamais triché pour distribuer les cartes. A part m'octroyer la carte du roi, c'était uniquement la chance ou la malchance qui décidait pour les autres. Cette histoire c'est l'histoire d'un jeu qui a mal débuté et qui à peut-être fait de la vie d'Harry Potter ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je m'accorde beaucoup trop d'importance sur l'impact qu'a eu mes décisions sur sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui quand je repense à ce que Blaise m'a dit, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'ai peut-être un peu brisé Harry Potter.

J'ai tendu les cartes, et tous les enfants ont tirés. Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et Astoria Greengrass ont tirés les As. Lavande Brown, Milicent Bulstrode et Fleur Delacourt ont tirées les Dames. Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas ont tirés les Valets. Réha Potter à tirés la Reine et Harry Potter à tiré le Joker.

C'était l'ordre établi. J'étais le Roi et Réha ma Reine. Et ça me convenait parfaitement. Ce jeu à duré jusqu'à nos dix ans. Mais quatre années à faire le Roi avait fait de moi quelqu'un de vraiment peu fréquentable. Je m'étais pris au jeu, je donnais des ordres et punissait à tout va et tout le monde obéissait. Sauf Harry. C'était particulier, parce que le seul ordre qui devait régir la vie d'Harry c'était de ne pas se mêler à la cours. Le joker était le bouffon du Roi mais aussi le paria. Tout le monde se moquait d'Harry, au début parce que je l'avais demandé et puis après parce que ça amusait tout le monde. Pas une seule fois Harry ne s'est plaint. Et c'était quelque chose qui me sidérait, je m'étais toujours dit que si ça avait été moi dans cette situation il y a longtemps que je serais allé pleurer dans les jupes de ma mère. Mais Harry ne pleurait pas, Harry se faisait martyriser, puis ensuite il allait jouer seul. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux ans que j'ai compris. Et c'est à partir de là que j'ai su repérer qui était qui.

Réha et Harry échangeait leurs places. Toutes les semaines ils tournaient. Harry était Reine et Réha Joker. Il n'avait pas besoin de se plaindre à leurs parents, ils avaient trouvés une parade. Lorsque je l'ai appris je me souviens avoir piqué une crise monumentale. Et j'avais alors juré de me venger. Personne ne savait à part moi, ni Réha, ni Harry ne s'était rendu compte que je les avais percés à jour. Alors quand Harry était la Reine j'ai commencé à lui demander des choses étranges. Je lui demandé de m'embrasser vu qu'il était ma Reine et je jubilai en voyant son air dégouté. A chaque fois que c'était lui, je ne lâchai pas sa main. Je m'amusai à caresser ses fesses à le faire embrasser mes mains et mon cou. Je le traitais comme une fille. Et lorsqu'il redevenait le Joker, je me montrai plus méchant encore. Plus violent. Pourquoi est ce que je réagissais comme ça avec Harry, moi-même je n'en sais rien.

Réha ne m'inspirait pas autant de haine, bien au contraire, j'étais une perle avec elle. Et elle me le rendait bien. Pourtant elle aurait pu être une véritable peste, vu la façon dont je traitais son frère. Même ça je ne le comprenais pas, et je ne le comprends toujours pas. Elle prenait le risque de changer de place mais aucun d'eux n'oser aller à l'encontre de mes ordres. Avec le temps j'ai réfléchi et la seule conclusion qui s'imposait à mon esprit était ma jalousie. Harry n'avait besoin de personne pour s'en sortir mais Réha l'aidait quand même. Harry ne pleurait pas, il ne râlait pas là ou moi j'aurais fondu en larmes. Harry était aussi le chouchou, pas celui des enfants, non, celui des adultes. Tout le monde aimait Harry, tout le monde le trouvait charmant et poli. Je me souviens même d'une discussion qu'avait eue ma mère avec celle de Blaise.

\- Harry est un garçon vraiment adorable. Si droit, si bien élevé.

\- Oui à coté Draco fait un peu pompeux.

\- C'est de mon fils que vous parlez.

\- Et il a tout prit de son père.

\- Ma foi, ça peut me rassurer, il sera un requin comme lui et personne ne lui marchera sur les pieds.

Ça m'avait rendu furieux. Quel mal y'avait-il à ressembler à son père. Harry ressemblait bien au sien. Certaine fois je me disais aussi qu'Harry avait pitié de moi. Il n'était pas sourd, il savait ce que je les adultes pensaient de lui. Il aurait pu me dénoncer et le monde entier l'aurait cru. Mais Harry n'était pas une balance et même ça, ça me foutait la rage. On était diamétralement opposé, j'étais le Roi tyrannique et il était un fou silencieux.

Une fois au collège, il n'était plus nécessaire de tirer les cartes. Tout le monde savait qui était qui. Mais il y avait plus d'élève, plus de moyen de se fondre dans la masse. Et Harry s'était fondu. Son potentiel s'ouvrait à tout le monde. C'était un garçon joyeux, souriant, serviable. Seamus, Dean, Fleur et Astoria ont délaissé notre groupe parfaitement rodé et se sont mis à suivre Harry et Réha. Ma cour s'égrenait. Il fallait que je rétablisse l'ordre. C'est le rôle d'un roi de rappeler aux autres ou est leurs places. Surtout celle d'Harry. Alors les humiliations ont recommencées. Les insultes, les bagarres, les dénonciations. Tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour rabaisser Harry je l'ai fait. Puis ils ont repris leurs manèges. Aux yeux de tous. Personne n'a rien vu, sauf moi. Réha est venue en pantalon et Harry est venu en jupe. Leurs longs cheveux bouclés tombant de la même façon autour de leurs beaux visages. Leurs grands yeux verts, si purs, si merveilleux, encadrés par des lunettes rondes. Harry était redevenu la reine. Alors j'ai délaissé Réha.

Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour coincer Harry fille quelque part. Et l'embrasser. Je haïssais Harry en Harry et j'adulais presque Harry en Réha. C'était stupide, ça n'avait pas de sens, c'était puéril. Mais je le trouvais merveilleux. Pas qu'il s'habile en fille, non, juste qu'il ose faire ce qu'il faisait sous cette forme. Il ne refusait pas mes baisers, il ne me repoussait pas. Et dans ces moments je ne me traitais pas encore d'abrutis. Je ne me disais pas encore que si je faisais un effort, je pourrai avoir le vrai Harry prés de moi. Je pourrai en faire un ami, et rendre les choses plus faciles. Mais je savais que ça ne serait pas facile. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on mélangeait les filles et les garçons. Il fallait pondre des gosses de riches. Un monde avec moi et Harry ensemble ça n'existerai jamais. C'était ce que je pensais maintenant. Avant…Avant je pensais juste être en train d'humilier Harry une fois de plus. Que, vu qu'il était dans le rôle de Réha, il se devait d'agir comme une fille. Et puis il y avait quelque chose d'autres. Qui me pourrissait la vie encore plus.

Scorpius Malfoy.

L'ange que je n'étais pas. A croire que j'étais le brouillon et qu'à présent ils avaient la version définitive d'un fils Malfoy. Scorpius était un amour, gentil, silencieux, souriant. C'était un Potter Malfoy. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime mon frère. Je l'ai aimé dés l'instant ou je l'ai tenu dans mes bras. Scorpius avait juste deux ans de moins que moi. Avant je ne lui accordai pas l'importance que je lui ai accordé dés qu'il a mit les pieds au collège. Scorpius était fasciné, aussi fasciné que je l'avais été par les jumeaux. Il ne les quittait pas, ni des yeux, ni du corps. Il s'accrochait à Harry et Réha comme à une bouée. Et ils lui rendaient bien. Ils étaient comme deux mères poules. Scorpius était choyé et chouchouté, il avait tout ce que j'aurai voulu. Et ça c'était encore la faute d'Harry. Quel idiot j'ai été.

Plus Scorpius parlait d'eux et plus je m'acharnai sur Harry. Mes baisers devenaient des morsures, mes caresses des pincements. Mais Harry/Réha ne se plaignait pas, sa langue continuait à se frotter contre la mienne. Puis je l'ai senti. J'avais quatorze ans, Harry aussi. On était collé l'un à l'autre dans une salle de classe vide. Nos bouches ne se quittaient que pour respirer et mes mains passés et repassées dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'Harry s'accrochait à mon uniforme. Jamais avant je n'avais eu l'audace de descendre mes mains plus bas que son cou. Jamais. Mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon genou de venir appuyer entre ses jambes. Harry bandait. Il bandait autant que je bandais au même moment. Est-ce que j'étais effrayé ? Pire j'étais tétanisé. On était deux hommes. Deux garçons. Raisonnement idiot d'un garçon idiot. Les hommes ne font pas d'enfant entre eux. Harry n'était pas une fille, Harry était comme moi. Je l'ai repoussé, et je suis sorti en courant. Mais le mal était fait.

Ce qu'il y de chiant dans ce genre de situation c'est qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour foutre le nez dans les affaires qui ne le regarde pas. Et ce genre de merde a la langue bien pendue. Les rumeurs de mon couple avec Réha ont mis en joie mes parents. Les Potter étaient une famille influente, aussi riche que la notre. C'était la meilleure personne que je pouvais choisir. Bémol, je ne l'avais pas choisi. Je n'avais rien choisi en fait. J'étais juste incapable de me contrôler. Réha ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Elle avait la même beauté qu'Harry, ils étaient toujours identiques, mais Harry. Harry avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qui me donnait envie de le frapper, de le tabasser, de bousiller son joli petit visage. Et il avait ce truc qui me donnait envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans mes bras, de le caresser.

Harry bandait pour moi.

Je bandais pour Harry.

Mes parents ont invités les Potter. Un de ces dîners qui se veut tranquille et sur lequel reposait tout le sérieux de la situation. Ça parlerait mariage. Ils sont arrivés pile à l'heure. James Potter était un exemple de beauté et de charisme, il avait cet air avenant qui donnait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui demander « alors mon vieil ami quels sont les nouvelles ? ». Il y avait quelque chose de sage et de plaisant sur son visage et Harry aurait sûrement cette même aura. Il l'avait déjà. J'étais juste trop aveugle pour le voir. Avant. Avant que Blaise ne me parle. Lily Potter était aussi sublime que sur les quelques photos que j'avais vue d'elle. Ce jour là j'ai pu découvrir l'origine du vert. Lily Potter avait donné ses yeux à ses enfants. Ils étaient hypnotisant. Mais chez Harry, ils étaient plus beaux. Enfin, venaient les jumeaux.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vécu ce genre de moment. Ce genre de moment ou le temps semble se suspendre dans vos souvenirs. Dans la réalité ça ne dure quelques secondes, c'est un passage sans importance. Mais dans vos souvenirs, quand vous repassez la scène dans votre tête, ça donne autre chose. Ça prend la forme d'une bande sépia, ça se pâme d'un fond sonore que vous avez choisi, ça grésille un peu sur les bords, parce que c'est comme dans un film. Ça avance au ralenti. Réha porte une chemise blanche, plaqué contre sa poitrine, plate. Un pantalon en pince noire entoure sa taille et ses jambes minces. Réha retire le manteau d'Harry, qui porte une robe empire sur des seins inexistant. Mais on ne voit pas la différence. Personne ne la voit. Lucius fait un baisemain à Harry et sert celle de Réha. Je suis le seul à comprendre. Je pourrais hurler que c'est une mascarade. Je pourrais leurs dires que ça ne fonctionne pas, que je les ais grillés. Il suffirait que je soulève la robe d'Harry pour mettre fin à la supercherie. Je ne fais rien de tout ça. J'embrasse Harry au coin de ses lèvres. Il me sourit. C'est les seuls moments ou il me sourit. Quand il est Réha, et j'aime son sourire.

Réha, Scorpius, Lily et ma mère sont allés visiter le jardin. Père et James s'entretiennent dans le salon. Ils nous ont laissés seuls. Je traîne Harry dans les couloirs. J'aimerai lui dire qu'il fait n'importe quoi. Au lieu de ça, je garde sa main dans la mienne. Est-ce qu'il sait ? Est ce qu'il sait que je sais ? J'aimerai lui demander. Et si il ne le sait pas, et si il joue toujours le jeu pour ne pas perdre la face. Et si il fait ça pour ne pas que je m'en prenne à lui en tant que garçon. Et si Harry avait peur de moi.

Je le fais entrer dans ma chambre. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de regarder quoique ce soit. Je le plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse, ses mains entourent ma taille et j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Je lèche ses lèvres, sa joue puis son cou. Il gémit. Harry gémit pour moi. J'ai envie de descendre ma main. Je le fais, je la glisse contre sa cuisse, je veux voir. Mais Harry me retient, il griffe ma peau en m'attrapant. Je le fusille du regard et il me sourit. Il m'embrasse de lui-même. Ensuite il se baisse.

Harry s'est débarrassé de ma ceinture, il a déboutonné mon pantalon et a sortit mon sexe.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure pipe de ma vie. Mais c'était la première. Harry avait été maladroit. Ses dents avaient frottés contre ma peau. Sa langue jouait nerveusement sur ma queue. Il me suçait comme on suçait un esquimau, pourtant ce n'était pas sucré. Ce n'était pas la meilleure.

Mais c'était ma bite dans la bouche d'Harry.

Alors j'ai relevé ses longs cheveux, je les ais serrés dans mon poing et j'ai tiré dessus. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette tignasse de fille. Harry me suçait et j'avais envie de voir sa queue. J'ai baisé sa bouche, comme j'aurais aimé le baiser lui. J'étais stupide, jeune et en colère. Je voulais lui faire mal, parce que son existence me faisait mal. Je voulais détester Harry. J'étais incapable de détester Harry. Je me détestais moi. J'ai éjaculé dans sa bouche. Il a tout avalé.

Harry s'est redressé, il a remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et il est partit. C'est lui qui m'a pompé et c'est moi qui me suis fait baiser en beauté. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Je n'ai rien compris.

Réha s'est levé en plein repas. Allait-elle portait un toast ? Voilà la phrase que je m'étais dite naïvement. Réha n'a pas portée de toast. Réha en tant qu'Harry à ouvert la bouche et tout gâchée.

-Réha n'épousera pas Draco. Je refuse que ma sœur épouse Draco Malfoy.

James à bondit, Lucius aussi. Ils sont restés bête et debout. J'ai regardé Réha dans les yeux. J'y ai vu sa colère. Réha ne m'aimait pas, elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Je lui inspiré de la haine mais elle était trop intelligente pour s'abaisser à faire les mêmes choses idiotes que moi. Elle avait choisi son moment. Ce n'était pas des croches pieds, ce n'était pas des insultes, ce n'était pas des coups. Réha utiliserait les mots. Harry lui en laissé la possibilité. Mes yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à lui. Toute la scène semblait lui passer au dessus, comme si il n'assistait qu'à une répétition. Il triturait un bout de viande avec sa fourchette. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait que je leurs disent. Mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche. Parce qu'Harry se lèverait et dirait qu'il est Harry et qu'il m'a taillé une pipe dans ma chambre. Et que j'ai aimé ça.

-Réha n'épousera pas votre fils. Parce qu'il est odieux, arrogant, sans cœur et sans principes. Réha n'épousera pas votre fils, parce qu'elle mérite mieux.

James attrapa son fils par le bras et l'emmena. Lily se leva et bafouilla des excuses. Pourquoi est ce que mes parents ne m'ont pas défendus. Parce que c'était Harry Potter qui avait parlé. Mais Lucius fulminait. C'était un affront, plus envers lui qu'envers moi. Ça remettait son éducation en question. Harry se leva finalement et se dirigea vers mon père. Mon visage s'était décomposé à ce moment là. J'imaginais bêtement que tout ce qui sortirait de la bouche d'Harry serait mon sperme chaud. Il baissa la tête devant Lucius.

-Je suis désolé , je ne veux en aucun cas vous manquer de respect. Je pense que nous sommes encore un peu jeunes pour en décider. Mon frère est vraiment très protecteur. Ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Mais je comprendrai parfaitement si c'est le cas. Ne voyez pas ça comme une insulte. Toute notre famille vous respecte profondément.

Habile. Harry avait était habile. Lucius s'était détendu et avait avoué à demi-mot que ce repas n'était peut-être pas tombé au bon moment. Harry avait laissé sa place à Réha pour qu'elle puisse dire ce qu'elle pensait et Harry avait prit sa place pour sauver les apparences. Parce que des deux c'était lui le plus conciliant. C'était sur lui que retomberai la colère et la déception de ses parents. Harry suivit le chemin de sa mère. C'était le début des vacances.

Il m'a punit. De la pire des façons. C'est ce que je me suis dit. Avant que Blaise ne me parle.

Nous sommes entrés au lycée et Harry n'était plus Réha. Il ne le serait plus jamais. Il avait coupé ses longs cheveux noirs. Très court. Il ne portait plus leurs lunettes rondes, mais des grandes lunettes rectangulaires. La chemise de son uniforme était à manches courtes et son pantalon vert dessinait la courbe parfaite de ses jambes et de ses fesses. Harry était beau. Juste Harry. A coté de lui Réha avait deux queues de cheval qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait plus cacher leurs différences. Harry avait prit quelques centimètres de plus. Nos petits jeux étaient finis. Il y avait un nouveau Roi dans le château. C'était insupportable. Pas uniquement pour moi.

Harry était brillant, Réha était brillante et je l'étais aussi. Il y avait une sorte de guerre silencieuse entre nous. Plus entre Réha et moi. Harry se foutait de tout. Ses notes étaient bonnes mais son comportement était répugnant. Je vous ai parlé de ceux qui avaient le culot de se mêler des histoires qui ne les regardaient pas et qui ensuite avait la langue bien pendue. J'ai été de ceux là. Harry m'ignorait, royalement. Il plaisantait avec sa nouvelle cours. Il faisait du gringue à toutes les filles. Je n'étais pas en reste mais Harry était mon fou. C'était mon bouffon. C'était celui qui se déguisait en fille pour éviter les brimades. C'était mon Joker. Il n'y avait plus rien de féminin en lui. Presque plus rien.

C'est fou tout ce qu'on découvre quand on reste plus tardivement dans une école. On apprend par exemple, que l'élève qu'on déteste le plus s'envoie en l'air avec son professeur d'arithmétique.

J'ai ouvert la porte. Je suis resté silencieux assez longtemps pour voir le visage d'Harry se tordre de plaisir. Assez longtemps pour voir celui de Quirell grimacer bizarrement. Puis j'ai toussé. Cet abruti de professeur s'est retiré comme un diable. Il a remonté son pantalon comme si ses jambes allaient disparaître si il ne le faisait pas. Et il s'est enfui en bafouillant n'importe quoi. Harry n'a pas bougé. Il restait stoïque face à mon regard. Je n'ai pas bougé non plus. Même là je ne voyais rien, les pans de sa chemise défaite cachaient tout ce que je désirais au fond. Il s'est rhabillé en silence. Il a passé sa main dans ses boucles brunes et m'a regardait avec air franchement fatigué. Puis il m'a sourit. Ce n'était pas le même sourire qu'il me faisait quand il était Réha. C'était un sourire dangereux, carnassier.

-Tu veux ta part Malfoy ? Tu as un peu de monnaie sur toi. Je peux te tailler la meilleure pipe de ta vie.

Ce n'était pas Harry. Il n'était pas fragile, il n'était pas silencieux, il n'était pas faible. Ou alors c'était bien Harry. Le Harry qui n'avait plus besoin de se priver de froisser un Malfoy. Le Harry qui n'avait plus peur. Avait-il au moins eut déjà peur de moi ? Il passa à coté de moi et j'attrapais son bras. Il tenta de se dégager mais je le tenais fermement.

-Ce que tu fais c'est immonde Potter. Que dirais tes parents en apprenant tes sales penchants. Tu es une véritable déception. C'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire de ta vie ? Tapiner comme une vulgaire pute de bas étages. Je m'attendais à mieux.

Réagi Potter. Dis moi que j'ai tord. Hurle-moi que tu sais que je rêve de ta bouche toute les nuits. Frappe-moi ! Défonce moi la gueule. Je t'insulte Potter. Je te traîne dans la boue. Mais Harry n'a pas réagi. Il a haussé les épaules. Ça ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit de se dire que j'avais vu juste dans leurs petits tours de magie. Il n'y a jamais pensé. Il n'en avait pas besoin, ça le mettait à l'abri, c'est tout ce qu'il voyait. Il a prit ma main et l'a détaché de son bras.

-Que voulez-vous mon Roi. Après tout ne suis-je pas le Joker ?

Tout ça c'était avant que Blaise ne me dise de bien le regarder.

J'ai ouvert ma gueule. La rumeur qu'Harry Potter était une pédale qui se tapait les professeurs s'est embrasée plus rapidement qu'une traînée de poudre. Mais Harry ne disait rien. Là ou j'aurais fait appel à tous les tueurs d'élite du monde pour buter tous ceux qui disaient un mot de travers. Harry lui jouait l'indifférent, le pas vu pas pris. On l'insultait, il ne répondait pas. On se foutait de lui, il rigolait un peu plus fort. Là ou c'est devenu compliqué c'est quand Crabbe et Goyle ont commencé à insulter ses amis. Puis Réha.

Harry les a tabassés. Le frêle et fragile Harry. Est-ce que ma vision était biaisée ? Peut-être bien en fin de compte. Blaise et moi sommes arrivés dans la cours. Goyle était au sol son visage ensanglanté tourné conte le bitume. Et Harry frappé Crabbe, son poing s'écrasé contre son visage. Encore et encore.

Harry était beau.

Ses lunettes étaient cassées, sa bouche en sang, sa chemise n'avait plus de bouton. Elle était ouverte sur son torse. Et il frappait toujours.

Crabbe et Goyle ont finis à l'hôpital. Harry à était exclu. Il avait 16 ans. Je ne l'ai plus revu. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Ce soir ou Blaise et venu murmurer quelque chose à mon oreille.

-Regarde le bien Draco. Parce que cette fois-ci c'est la dernière fois que tu le vois.

Nous sommes le 30 juillet. Le manoir Potter à ouvert ses portes pour l'anniversaire de Réha. Tout le monde est invité. Je suis venu avec Scorpius, il trépigne d'impatience. Il m'a demandé si je pensais qu'on verrait Harry. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre.

Mon père et ma mère s'amuse. Ils rient avec James et Lily. Ils ne sont pas fâchés. Ils n'on plus de raison de l'être. Je vais sans doute épouser Astoria Greengrass. Je n'aurais pas de lien avec la famille Potter. Ça me serre le cœur. Si j'avais épousé Réha, peut-être que j'aurais pu continuer à avoir Harry. En secret. Imagination stupide d'un garçon stupide. Harry me déteste. Mais je l'aurais eu à l'usure. C'est le genre de chose que j'aurais pu faire. J'aurais usé Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de faire de lui ma chose. Si je m'y étais mieux pris.

Blaise est venu vers moi. Il m'a tiré le bras. Il m'a dit :

\- Potter est là.

\- Bien sûr que Potter est là Blaise, on est chez eux.

\- Draco, Harry est là.

Oui. Harry est là. Réha le tiens par le bras. Elle est magnifique. Comme toujours. Elle porte une des robes de soirées qui dénude ses épaules, serrée au niveau de sa taille et s'évasant sur ses hanches et ses jambes. Elle s'arrête un peu au dessus de ses chevilles. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont rassemblés en un lourd chignon. Et ses grands yeux verts pétillent de bonheur. Comme ceux d'Harry. Il y a des étoiles qui brillent dans ce lac d'émeraude. Ils se regardent tout les deux. La très protectrice Réha est le doux Harry. Harry qui n'a jamais souffert. Il est parfait. Tout le monde les salue poliment. Ont leurs souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire. J'avais oublié.

J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient jumeaux. J'avais oublié que c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry. Je n'ai rien pour lui. Il capte mon regard. Et Blaise se penche vers moi et murmure cette phrase.

\- Regarde le bien Draco. Parce que cette fois-ci c'est la dernière fois que tu le vois.

\- Pardon ?

Ma gorge et sèche mais je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard. Il ne le fait pas non plus. Blaise continue.

\- Il va être déshérité. Dés qu'il aura 18 ans. C'est-à-dire dans quelques minutes maintenant. Harry Potter, ne sera plus un Potter. Il ne se mariera pas avec une des poules qui lui tournent autour. Il ne poursuivra pas le rêve de son père. C'est Réha la grande héritière. Potter n'a déjà plus le pied dans ce monde. Et c'est un peu grâce à toi.

Oui c'est grâce à moi. C'est à cause de moi. De ce jeu stupide. De cette carte stupide. Minuit sonne. J'avance vers lui. Je ne vois pas Réha qui me fusille du regard. Je n'entends pas la voix inquiète de Scorpius qui m'appelle, je ne devine pas la main de Blaise qui tente de me retenir par le bras. Ma main se glisse dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Je la sens contre mon cœur. Je tire dessus. Je suis devant lui. Devant ses grands yeux verts. Il me sourit. Harry, le vrai Harry me sourit.

\- Bonsoir Draco.

Il a tout oublié. Il a tout oublié de nous. Ou il se fiche encore de moi. Il n'en a jamais rien eu à faire de moi. Je n'existe pas dans son monde. Harry n'a pas besoin d'un Draco. Harry n'a pas besoin d'un Roi. Harry à toujours était le Joker. Il peut-être ce qu'il désire. Je ne sors pas la carte. Je lui tends la main.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Potter.

Il serre ma main.

\- Merci.

Puis il détourne les yeux. D'autres invités se jettent sur eux. Je suis emporté par la foule je n'existe plus.

C'est la pire soirée de ma vie. Astoria ne lâche plus mon bras. Harry a disparu. Il ne reste que Réha qui rigole avec Scorpius. Eux au moins ils s'amusent.

Je demande à Astoria de me laisser. Je sors dehors. Pas dans le jardin, sur le perron de l'entrée. Je m'y assois sur les marches. Quelqu'un s'assoit à coté de moi. Harry pose un énorme sac noir entre ses jambes. Il a changé de vêtement. Il porte un t-shirt noir sous une veste en jean, son pantalon est de la même matière. Il sort une cigarette et l'allume, il tire dessus et me la tends. Je la prends et savoure, ou croit savourer le goût de ses lèvres sur la mèche. Idée stupide d'un garçon stupide.

\- Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

\- Oui. Je réponds.

Il rit. Oui je te déteste Harry. Parce que tu n'as jamais baissé les yeux. Tu m'as laissé les apprendre par cœur. Tu m'as laissés me noyer dedans. Je te déteste tellement. Parce que tu t'enfuis. Qui est tu ? Ou est ce que tu vas ?

Il tire sa cigarette de mes doigts et fument aussi. Il prend ma main et glisse le mégot contre ma peau. Au loin le phare d'une moto s'approche. Harry se lève et enfile son casque. Et je comprends. Je l'ai vu venir. Harry se tire, il se barre, il décampe, il détale.

Il se lève et fait deux doigts d'honneur au manoir. Je tire la carte de ma poche et la lui donne. Il l'a regarde. Et il explose de rire.

\- C'est ça mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Non Harry. J'en ai plein d'autres des cadeaux je peux t'offrir ce que tu veux. Réaction débile d'un garçon débile. Je n'ai rien qu'Harry ne puisse déjà obtenir.

La moto s'arrête devant nous. L'homme qui l'a conduit ne bouge pas. Harry prend son sac, il avance de quelque pas vers la moto. Je reste bêtement planté là. J'ai envie de lui crier reste. J'ai envie de lui dire que…

Harry fait demi-tour. Mon cœur se gonfle. Il fonce vers moi. Son poing vient s'écraser contre mon menton. Je m'écroule au sol. Il va me frapper au ventre mais son pied s'arrête.

-Tu me fais tellement pitié Malfoy. Je vais éviter de salir mes chaussures pour une merde comme toi.

Il balance son sac sur la moto et grimpe derrière l'homme qui ne fait que rigoler. Qui c'est ce type Harry. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Est ce qu'il t'encule ? C'est moi qui devrais le faire. C'est à moi que tu dois tailler des pipes. C'est moi ton Roi. La moto démarre en trombe. Mais je l'entends crier.

-Merci pour la carte !

C'est ça tire-toi ! Tire-toi connard ! Tire-toi avec mon cœur ! Disparais à tout jamais ! Reviens…Reviens Harry. Je dirais à tes parents que c'est de ma faute. Je dirais que j'ai mentis.

Mensonge. Je ne dirais rien. J'en suis incapable.

Je suis le Roi de ce monde.

.

.

A suivre...


	2. Le Fou

**_LE FOU_**

 _._

 _._

 _« Le fou n'est pas l'homme qui a perdue la raison. Le fou est celui qui a tout perdu, excepté la raison. »_

 _Gilbert Keith Cheterston_

Je sors une cigarette et me ravise. Idée brillante d'un garçon brillant. Sirius fait le plein de sa Triumph©. Je relève la manche de ma veste et regarde l'heure, il est 6h52. Je fouille ma poche et en sort la carte qui n'a pas bougé depuis mon départ.

Le Roi.

Impossible de ne pas me retenir de rire. Si on n'était pas sur une station essence je l'aurai brûlée. Au lieu de ça je la range de nouveau. Je la brûlerais plus tard.

Je ne suis pas le Roi. Je suis le Joker, je suis le fou. Je suis qui je veux. Je peux être un roi, un valet, une dame. Je suis libre. Sirius me fait signe, on peut repartir. Parfait, j'ai envie d'aller au bout du monde, ça tombe bien Sirius aussi. Je monte derrière lui et entoure sa taille de mon bras. Le soleil commence à grignoter mon dos de ses premiers rayons. On fonce vers l'Ecosse. J'ai tout le temps de savourer l'air qui s'engouffre dans la porte de la cage ouverte.

Faisons croire à Draco que c'est de sa faute. Je rigole. Pauvre Draco Malfoy, qui doit se morfondre. Ou pas. N'est ce pas le Roi sans cœur. Le tyran avisé. Le lion au cœur de serpent ? Qu'a-t-il cru en me donnant cette carte ?

Est-ce qu'il a crut que tout serait pardonné ? « Sans rancune vieux, te voilà le Roi, on repart sur de bonne bases ? Je peux niquer ta sœur ? »

Draco l'enfoiré, Draco le démon. Draco le violeur. Draco le bourreau. Il n'y aura plus de Draco là ou je vais. Au revoir l'enfer, je monte droit vers le purgatoire. Je vais trouer les nuages, je me ferais une place au soleil. Pas besoin de voler sur des billets, pas besoin de planer sur des titres pompeux. Je serais riche de moi. Je lui écrirai une lettre un jour. Peut-être, si je me sens d'humeur à faire plaisir.

Je lui dirais que son stupide jeu ne m'a jamais dérangé. Je lui dirai que c'était drôle de prendre la place de ma sœur. Je lui dirai que le plan qu'elle a mit en place dans sa jolie petite cervelle me faisait trépigner d'impatience de grandir. Tous les coups bas, toutes les brimades, toutes les insultes. Distillé aux centuples. Réha du haut de ses 14 ans.

Ma petite Réha qui hurle et veut savoir c'est quoi ces histoires à propos de son couple avec Draco. Alors je lui raconte. Ce que fais Draco quand je suis elle. Ce qu'il me fait. Et elle tremble de rage. Draco ne l'a jamais touchée elle. Oui je le sais. Draco ne lui a jamais fait de mal quand elle était Harry. Draco à peur de Réha, ou Draco se fiche de Réha. Son problème c'est moi. Il me déteste. Réha fulmine et l'insulte. Et elle me demande comment je vais. Je vais bien. C'est un jeu entre Draco et moi. Il sait que je suis un mec, je ne sais pas comment il sait. Mais il devine à chaque fois quand c'est moi. Elle m'écoute patiemment et une lueur brille dans ses yeux. Elle me demande si je le déteste.

Je ne déteste pas Draco. Il fait comme on l'a élevé, il se comporte comme un requin. Il se maîtrise, il ordonne, il oblige, il ironise. Il se protège.

Réha va refuser, elle sait qu'elle ne veut pas épouser Draco. Je la comprends. Mais elle pourrait en profiter pour le faire souffrir de mille et une façons. Mais Réha veut de l'amour, elle ne veut pas d'un mariage forcée. Nous avons la chance d'avoir des parents ouverts. Elle épousera qui elle veut. Mais elle sera jugée. Alors je lui propose autre chose. Qu'elle prenne ma place au diner et qu'elle refuse. Qu'elle dise ce qu'elle pense. Sous mes traits. Personne ne lui en voudra à elle. Tout le monde s'en prendra à moi.

Réha a hurlée et pleurée. Elle a refusée. Je lui ai expliqué. Il n'y a pas de place ici pour moi. Je ne suis pas comme elle, je ne suis pas un requin. Les mondanités et la bienséance me fatigue. Je ne nage pas aussi bien qu'elle. Les sourires forcés, les courbettes, l'hypocrisie. Tout ça ne m'amuse pas. Je ne le comprends pas. Comme dirait Belle « je veux vivre autre chose que cette vie. »

Je la convaincs que c'est elle le vrai bijou de la famille. Qu'elle sera exceptionnelle, qu'elle est plus intelligente, plus douée que moi. Elle secoue ses longues boucles brunes. Je la regarde et je vois mon visage baigné de larmes. Réha pleure à ma place et ça me fait du bien. Après ça elle n'a plus pleuré, plus du tout. Elle a acceptée et elle a crachée au visage de Draco. C'était si drôle de voir sa tête. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réagisse, qu'il dévoile notre petit secret mais il n'a rien fait. La peur, la peur de m'imaginer balançant à tout le monde que je l'avais sucé juste avant. Ça ce serait notre nouveau petit secret Draco.

Ça serait des mensonges de dire que Draco n'a rien pour lui. Il est physiquement parfait. Dommage que son esprit tordu ne suive pas. C'est lui le fou dans l'histoire. C'est lui l'indécis, le mec paumé. Je n'ai pas besoin d'enfoncer Draco, il s'enfonce tout seul. Cette pipe c'était mon petit plaisir coupable. Je suis sûr qu'il croit être celui qui m'a brisé. Non Draco était juste une petite goutte dans l'immense lac de déchet qui m'entourait. A coté de Tom Jedusor, Draco est un ange.

Tout le monde dit qu'il faut se méfier des baby-sitters. Mais personne n'écoute. Personne ne s'est méfié de son sourire charmeur, de ses manières délicieuses. Personne sauf Réha. Tom a touché Réha qu'une seule fois. La fois de trop. Elle était tétanisée. Alors j'ai pris sa place. La toute première fois que j'échangeais de place avec elle. Avant Draco. Est-ce que ça l'a arrêté ? Pas une seule seconde. Réha est allée voir nos parents. Et avec ses mots elle a tentée de dénoncer Tom. Pére et mère on rit. « Voyons ma chérie que racontes tu ? Tom t'as touchée, il le faut bien si il doit te peigner les cheveux, ou choisir tes vêtements. »

Se plaindre ne marchait pas…Alors Réha à changé de méthodes. Pendant que Tom faisait son affaire sur mon pauvre petit corps elle a appelé Sirius. Elle n'a eut qu'a prononcer une toute petite phrase :

-Tom fait du mal à Harry.

C'était ça. Tom faisait du mal à Harry pour que Réha n'ai pas mal. Sirius à débarqué. Sirius mon parrain. Sirius le sauveur. Sirius le brave.

Il l'a tué. Il l'a frappé tellement fort, tellement de fois, tellement durement que le visage parfait de Tom était une bouillie difforme. Les mains en sang, il m'a emmené, il a prit Réha contre lui et il nous a amené chez lui. Il a appelé nos parents et attendu la police. Sirius a prit 15 ans de taules. Injustifié. James et Lily ont fait des pieds et des mains pour que sa peine soit écourtée. Jamais ils n'ont abandonné Sirius. Même si c'était le secret honteux de la famille. Réha était encore pure. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi et pour Sirius aussi je pense. Mais ça a brisait quelque chose. Se plaindre ne fonctionné pas et dénoncer étaient pire.

Draco à cotés, c'était juste un enfant maladroit. Qui ne savait pas comment aimer et comment se faire aimer. Même l'amour de Scorpius envers lui ne l'a pas rendu plus doux. Bien au contraire. Lucius s'était rattrapé sur Scorpius. Il était aussi intelligent que son frère mais plus sage aussi. Lui savait se faire aimer.

Je pourrais lui dire tout ça. J'aurais pu lui dire. Mais Draco ne méritait pas que je lui ouvre les yeux. Avec un peu de chance il s'en rendrait compte lui-même. Il se rendrait compte qu'il n'est rien.

Je repense à Réha et sa colère sourde. Réha et ses envies de vengeance. Réha que j'aimerai protéger de tout mon cœur, ma jolie petite sœur prête à tout pour me défendre. Même après les révélations de Draco. Il m'a vu, il m'a regardé et peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte que j'existais. Peut-être à t-il comprit que j'étais réel. Il aurait pu le comprendre avant. Avant ça. Mais Draco était aveugle, il avait ces mêmes œillères que le reste de ses semblables. Draco ne sait pas qui il est, Draco ne sait pas discuter. Il compartimente ses sentiments pour ne pas les résoudre. Tant pis pour toi Draco. Ça me faisait rire de le voir péter un câble en voyant que je ne réagissais pas. Dans son château en porcelaine j'étais un éléphant maladroit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne m'énervais pas. La raison était tellement évidente pourtant. Seuls les idiots me jugeaient. Je savais déjà qui j'étais et qui je n'étais pas. Mes parents étaient un soutien indéfectible. Il ne pouvait que me soutenir, il ne l'avait pas fait une fois. Mais toutes cette histoire mettait à mal leurs affaires. Ils n'étaient plus capable de sauver les apparences, il n'en avait plus la force.

Puis les gens ont commencés à insulter Réha. Ma parfaite petite Réha. Je ne ferais rien pour sauver les apparences non plus. J'ai faillis tuer Crabbe. J'avais envie de le tuer.

Leurs petits mondes foireux et étriqué. Bloqués dans leurs préjugés et leurs petits secrets pédants. Ils n'avaient rien de plus que nous, ils étaient tous des microbes, des insectes qui se prenaient pour plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient. Personne ne faisait exception, pas même moi. Réha était la rose au dessus de ce purin, Réha changerait les choses. Elle savait comment jouer, elle savait comment gagner.

J'ai quitté l'école parce que je le voulais. Mes parents auraient très bien pu m'y faire entrer de nouveau. Ils avaient encore de l'influence. J'ai refusé, pour eux, pour Réha…et surtout pour moi. Je leurs ai dit ce qu'il fallait faire. Le mieux pour tout le monde.

J'ai demandé à père de me déshériter. J'ai demandé ma liberté. Il y a eu des cris et des pleurs. Il y a eu des disputes et de la rage. On était une famille, on était soudés. Mais je n'allais pas détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient construit. Sirius est sorti de prison. Je suis parti vivre chez lui. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme par correspondance. Je suis revenu pour nos 18 ans.

Il était là. Draco Malfoy. Comme ça a du être ennuyeux de n'avoir personne sur qui taper. Il avait l'air désespéré. Il s'est approché de moi. Il n'y avait que nous. Il n'y a toujours eu que nous. Il était beau. Il l'a toujours était.

Est-ce que je t'écrirais ça aussi ? Tu as été mon premier amour. Parce que je suis maso. Mais tu étais doux, quand tu m'embrassais, quand tu caressais mon visage, quand tu respirais mon odeur. Tu savais que c'était moi. Tu as été le seul à faire la différence. Est-ce que tu me détestes réellement ? Je te tends la main Draco. Prends-la.

Tu le fais.

Dans quelques heures, je serais loin. Je vais manger le goudron, tracer un trait raisonnable sur toute cette histoire. Je vais enculer ce monde, ton monde, je le baiserais et j'y mettrais le feu. Et peut-être que tu brûleras avec. Je serais Néron Draco. Je serais ce roi là. Parce que je suis sûr que tu te prends pour Midas. Je me tire, je me fais la belle, je trace ma route, je fuis, je cours. Je te laisse ça Draco.

Tu es assis sur le perron et Sirius va arriver. On partage une cigarette et j'espère y trouver le goût de tes lèvres. Est-ce tu me détestes ? Tu réponds oui. Je me suis levé et tu m'as donné cette carte.

Ce foutu Roi.

Je n'en veux pas de ton putain de trône. Pose ton cul doré dessus si tu veux. J'ai plein de royaume à parcourir. Soit le roi de l'enfer, je serais celui du ciel. Je serai au dessus de toi Draco, tu n'auras qu'à lever les yeux pour me voir. Peut-être que je t'écrirais ça.

J'ai rencontré Draco Malfoy au jardin d'enfant. Appelons ça jardin d'enfant. J'appellerais ça petit parc pour gosse de riche. On marche à peine qu'on doit déjà distribuer des cartes de visites. Deviner qui sera celle ou celui qui partagera notre voyage de noce aux Antibes. On a joué à un jeu et j'ai tiré la bonne carte.

Une carte qui m'a sauvée la vie. Une carte qui m'a permis de m'enfuir. Une carte qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il y avait de la place ailleurs pour moi.

Je grimpe sur la moto de Sirius et je remercie Draco pour la carte. Tu ne me demande pas de rester. Tu es un lâche Draco. Tu ne veux pas d'explication. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de te les donner.

Aujourd'hui tu ne mérites rien de moi. Méfie-toi de Réha.

Tu es le roi de ce monde. Elle est la reine et je suis le Joker.

Reste ici Draco…Reste avec mon cœur…Disparais…Je te dirais que je tiens à toi.

Non j'en suis incapable.

Je suis le Fou.

A suivre...


	3. La Reine

LA REINE

.

.

 _"Reine. Femme par qui le royaume est dirigé quand il y a un roi, et à travers qui il est dirigé quand il n'y en a pas."_

 _Ambroise Pierce._

Harry est parti. Je regarde la moto de Sirius écraser les graviers de l'allée. En dessous Draco Malfoy est avachi sur les marches. Harry l'a frappé. Pas assez à mon goût. Mais Harry à toujours eu des penchants bizarres. Est-ce que ça aurait été différent si il n'y avait pas eu Tom ? Est-ce que ça aurait été différent si je ne lui avais rien dit ? Je n'en suis pas sûre. Harry est un électron libre. Si il n'était pas mon frère jumeau j'aurais pensée que c'était le fils de Sirius.

Mon doux et gentil Harry. Mon prince, mon sauveur, mon roi…le fou.

Je regarde Draco tentait de se relever. J'aimerai lui cracher au visage, au lieu de ça je l'observe. Il se redresse et lève la tête. Nos regards se croisent. Je sais ce qu'il cherche. Il cherche Harry dans mes yeux. Tu ne le trouveras pas. Harry a tout emporté Draco. Et c'est à cause de toi. Grâce à toi. Est-ce que je dois t'en vouloir ou te dire merci ? Tu plisses les yeux et tu me réponds silencieusement.

Je devine ta voix froide et cassante.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes Potter ? »

Qu'est ce que toi tu regardes Draco ? Je serais la seule Potter désormais. Tu as pu faire tes adieux ? Tu as pu goûter ses lèvres une dernière fois ? J'espère que oui. Tu ne toucheras plus de Potter de ta vie.

Je quitte la fenêtre et repart dans la foule. Tout le monde rit, tout le monde s'amuse. Tout le monde ignore le départ d'Harry. Je traverse les couloirs, je croise Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. L'un à sa main dans la culotte de l'autre. Je passe devant eux, Pansy glousse bêtement. Je souri à Blaise, il fait de même. Un jour Harry, tout ça n'aura plus de sens. Tu me fais confiance. Je m'occuperais de tout. Pars, voles, vis. Il y aura toujours de la place pour toi prés de moi.

Je monte les marches et cours jusqu'à sa chambre. Je m'allonge sur ses draps défaits. Ses placards son vide. Son odeur est partout. Mon précieux Harry. Je pleure. Je serre ses draps et y verse mes larmes. Je salie tout avec mon maquillage. Tu ne seras plus à moi. Tu seras à plein de gens. Tu étouffais ici je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Tu étais trop gentil pour vivre ici. Je serais méchante pour deux. Je pleurerais pour deux. Tu es trop gentil pour être rancunier au point de faire du mal au gens. Tu ne le fais que par nécessité. Ce n'est pas grave je serais rancunière pour deux. Je ferais mon chemin comme tu l'as voulu, je serais la rose au dessus de ça. Je ferais ça pour père, mère, toi…et surtout pour moi.

Je ne te dirais pas que je suis désolée, d'aimer ce monde. Tu sais très bien que je ne le pense pas. J'aime ses paillettes, ses décors, ses fêtes et ses soirées que tu trouves snobes et dégradantes. Tu y vois le faux et j'y vois le vrai de la nature humaine. Tous ses loups déguisés en mouton. Ça sera à celui qui bêlera le mieux. Tu penses que je vais m'élever, tu dis ça uniquement parce que je suis ta sœur. Je suis comme eux Harry, j'userais des mêmes méthodes. Tu es comme moi aussi, tu le nies encore, mais Draco en est la preuve.

Tu aurais pu tout dévoiler depuis le début. Tu aurais pu t'amuser de lui jusqu'au bout, tu ne l'as pas fait mais tu ne lui as rien laissé non plus. Tu l'as abandonné avec ses doutes, ses questions, ses craintes. Tu as piétiné quelque chose en lui, de la même façon qu'il a piétiné ton corps.

Je ne pardonnerai pas Draco, Harry. Quand bien même tu ne l'as jamais détesté. Il a mis ce jeu en place. Il nous a fait tirer les cartes et ça restera comme ça jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger comme je le voulais. Tu as toujours était celui qui se sacrifie.

Tu vois chez les autres plus de bonté qu'il ne le mérite. Je n'ai pas pu te poser la question. Harry, qu'est ce que tu as trouvé chez Draco pour ne pas te venger ? Tu avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour le traîner plus bas que terre. Que vois-tu en lui que je ne sache discerner. Est-ce que ma vision est biaisée ?

Pourquoi sommes nous si différents, alors que nous avons parfaitement su être les mêmes ? Tu me fais vivre le même cauchemar que Draco. Tu pars sans rien me laisser, sans réponses, sans directives. J'aimerais tous les tuer, tout ceux qui t'on fait du mal. J'espère que tu cesseras de souffrir.

Tu as dis que tu étais le Joker. Je serais la Reine Harry. Je bâtirai mon royaume sur les cendres de celui-ci.

J'essuie mes larmes et me relève. Je passe devant le miroir. C'est ton visage que je vois Harry. Ça sera toujours lui que je verrais. Tu n'es pas mort, mais c'est comme si tu me volais ta vie. J'aimerais croire qu'il y a un monde ou tu aurais pu affronter ça. Tu as étais capable d'affronter les assauts immonde de Jedusor et la vue de son cadavre, tu as étais capable d'affronter les brimades de Draco et de sa cliques. Tu as étais capable d'affronter les coups et les injures. Mais tu n'es pas capable d'ouvrir ton cœur. Tu n'es pas capable de résister aux sentiments des autres, à leurs haines, leurs mépris, leurs jugements. C'est ça qui t'effraie Harry ? Tu acceptes d'être un agneau, tu acceptes de te faire manger, parce que tu ne veux pas devenir un loup. Tu as décidé de passer au dessus de la barrière, de bondir dans l'herbe et de laisser les vrais loups s'entredévorer. Et si l'un d'eux te suivait. Et si je t'avais suivi ?

J'ajuste ma robe et rouvre la porte. Je redescends dans le salon. De nouveau la foule souriante me rejoint. Je ne fais pas semblant quand je souri, j'y crois. Je crois mes amis et je crois mes ennemis. Je crois que chacun d'eux et un futur problème ou une future aubaine. Et je vois une chose qui me plaît.

Je commence maintenant Harry.

Je serais la Reine, je tuerais le Roi, pour libérer le fou.

J'avance vers Astoria. La belle Astoria Greegrass, pendue aux lèvres de Draco. Est-ce que tu savais qu'Astoria était amoureuse de toi Harry. Tu ne le savais pas, je suppose que sa poitrine et ses longs cheveux ne te faisaient pas rêver. Elle lève les yeux, elle cherche le roi. Mais Draco doit couiner quelque part. Je prends gentiment son bras et elle me sourit chaleureusement. Je l'entraine dans une salle vide. Je la fait s'asseoir et me pose prés d'elle. Je caresse ses cheveux châtains. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens, elle cherche la même chose que Draco. Un peu de toi.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui dis-je

\- Oui je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Tout le monde l'est.

Je laisse tomber ma main contre la sienne.

\- Je peux te poser une question Astoria ?

\- Euh…oui.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes Draco ?

Ma question l'a prend au dépourvue. Elle se fige et ses lèvres tremblent légèrement.

\- Tu me demandes ça, parce que tu l'aimes aussi ?

\- Quoi ? Non absolument pas. Rassure-toi, je n'ai aucune envie de partager ma vie avec lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas ? Vous êtes sorties ensemble pourtant ? Et Draco et toi ça semblez être une évidence. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer entre vous. En plus je sais que vos deux familles seraient heureuses de cette union.

\- Astoria…calme toi.

Elle triture ses doigts. Pauvre fille fragile.

\- Nous sommes amies non ? Ça fait plus de dix années qu'on se fréquente maintenant. Tu sais que je ne te mentirais pas.

Je la regarde dans les yeux et elle s'enfonce dans les miens. Quel beau cadeau tu nous as fait mère.

\- Oui je le sais. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question moi aussi ?

Je souris, c'est presque trop facile Harry. Je peux mettre mes scrupules de cotés pour toi. Je lui fais une fleur n'est ce pas. On ne construit pas son bonheur sur des réputations.

\- Oui, demande-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec Draco.

Je baisse la tête et elle agrippe ma main. Astoria a passée plus de temps avec nous qu'avec Draco. A chaque fois que je la regarde le suivre je me demande si elle ne tente pas juste de te rendre jaloux. Mais il n'y a plus personne pour être jaloux.

\- J'avais peur de sa violence.

Je l'entends soupirer.

\- C'est à cause de ce qu'il à fait Harry ?

\- C'est vrai que Draco n'a jamais touché Harry…mais il l'aurait fait si je n'avais pas été là. Alors j'ai pensée…et si Harry n'est plus là pour qu'il passe ses nerfs. D'une manière ou une autre quelque chose de mal ce serait passé. Mais je suppose que tu n'as rien à craindre, je veux dire tu n'as pas le même visage que celui qu'il déteste.

\- Est-ce que Harry à fait quelque chose de mal à Draco ? Je ne peux pas croire que ça soit juste de la haine gratuite ?

Non ma chérie. Ce n'est pas de la haine gratuite. C'est de l'amour. Le plus perfide des amours, celui qui est interdit. Celui que Draco s'interdit.

\- Tu te souviens de ce jeu. Celui avec les cartes.

\- Oui. C'était vraiment un jeu idiot.

\- Oui, mais je crois que Draco n'a jamais réussi à s'en sortir.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il considérait Harry comme son sou fifre !?

Je tourne la tête et regarde dans le vague.

\- Harry a toujours été un garçon gentil n'est ce pas ? Il n'a jamais voulu froisser Draco. Mais des fois les personnes gentilles sont énervantes. Ont les trouves inintéressante et faible.

\- Harry n'est pas faible !

Je lui souri et verse une larme. Désolée de mentir sur ton compte mon cher frère. Mais les portes des cages sont ouvertes.

\- Si il l'est. Dix ans de mauvais traitement Astoria. C'est comme dix années en prison. Alors Harry s'est échappé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Les yeux d'Astoria s'agrandissent. Elle blanche, si jolie, si parfaite. Elle est un peu comme toi. Ça Draco ne l'a pas encore vue. Il ne le verra jamais. Je devrais être triste pour elle. Mais je lui offre mieux sans doute. Qui pourrais gérer un monstre comme Draco à part toi.

\- Harry est partit Astoria. Il ne reviendra pas. Père et mère l'ont déshérité. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Crabbe et Goyle, Harry a évité de justesse le centre pour jeune délinquant.

Astoria met ses mains sur sa bouche, je la regarde suppliante.

\- Je t'en prie, ne le dis pas. Papa et maman sont assez meurtris comme ça. Ce n'est pas entièrement de la faute de Draco. Ils ont juste eu tort de s'en prendre à moi.

\- Comment peux-tu le protéger ! Réha…c'est affreux. Que va devenir Harry ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Il m'a promis des lettres. Je pourrais lui demander de t'en envoyer.

Astoria se lève et me fait lever avec elle. Elle me prend dans ses bras.

\- Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça !

\- Tu es mon amie Astoria.

Elle s'écarte un peu de moi et essuie mes larmes.

\- Je peux te poser une autre question ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui comptes-tu épouser ?

\- La seule personne que j'aime. Je ne veux pas d'un mariage d'intérêt. Je veux de l'amour.

\- Je devrais penser à la même chose.

\- Et oui ma chère s'est finis le temps ou nous étions vendus comme du bétail sur le marché.

Astoria éclate de rire. Je la laisse partir la première. Je ne serais sûr de rien avant un moment Harry. Mais je vais faire au mieux. Tu me fais confiance. Je serais Cléopâtre, je déposerais le venin au creux du cou de César et Marc-Antoine et cette fois-ci Harry, Auguste ne mettra pas fin à mon règne. Je ferais fondre leurs couronnes et je fabriquerais la mienne en usant des leurs.

Je retourne dans la salle de Bal. Draco est de nouveau là. Il discute avec Blaise. Sa main est posée sur ma joue. Je tourne la tête, je sens son regard sur moi. Je sens son hésitation. Il veut me poser des questions, il veut me demander ou tu es partit. Je pourrais lui répondre. La vérité.

Je ne sais pas. Papa et maman ne savent pas.

Il ne vient pas vers moi, tant mieux. Mais Scorpius le fait. Notre si noble et si gentil Scorpius. Il avance vite, il me prend la main et me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Harry j'espère que tu as emporté ce souvenir avec toi. Le sourire de Scorpius, c'est le sourire de Draco non ? Est-ce que Draco t'as déjà sourit ? Je passe ma main sur sa joue et il rougit. Il me demande ou tu es. Je peux lui répondre à lui.

\- Harry est parti Scorpius.

\- Ah oui ? Il revient dans la soirée j'espère. J'ai un cadeau pour lui.

\- Scorpius on rentre.

Le second des Malfoy se tourne vers son frère.

\- Attend, je dois parler à Harry avant.

Draco grimace, c'est comique. Il me regarde mais je ne réponds rien. Emmène Scorpius Draco, emmène Harry, emmène qui tu veux. Prends les tous. Astoria arrive vers nous, elle me lance un regard affolée. Je lui souris pour lui signifier que tout va bien. Elle se détend et se tourne vers Draco.

\- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta joue ?

\- Je me suis cogné.

\- On t'a frappé oui ! Qui a fait ça Draco ?

Je lâche la main de Scorpius. Je sens mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. J'aurais pu tenir toute la soirée. Il faut que je m'éclipse. J'entends Astoria prononcer ton prénom.

\- Réha, attend !

\- Excuse-moi Scorpius. Tu peux déposer ton cadeau dans l'autre pièce là bas. Je le donnerais à Harry ne t'en fais pas.

Je peux tenir encore un peu. Il faut que je respire. Je peux tenir encore un peu. Mais pas sans toi Harry.

J'ai rencontrée Draco Malfoy au jardin d'enfant. Appelons ça jardin d'enfant. J'appellerais petit parc pour gosse d'aristo. On sait à peine prononcer notre prénom qu'il faut déjà retenir celui de tous ceux qui nous entourent. S'entourer des meilleurs amis. Juger ses futures ennemies. On a joué à un jeu et j'ai tirée la meilleure carte. Celle qui fallait que je tire coûte que coûte. La seule qui me représentait.

Je vivrais ma vie de cette manière. Méfie-toi de moi Draco. Harry accorde le pardon parce qu'il est fou. Je me sens moins disposée à la faire. Je n'ai pas envie d'être clémente.

Reviens…Reviens moi Harry…Ne disparais pas…J'ai besoin de toi.

Mais peut-être pas. J'en suis capable.

Je suis la Reine de ce monde.

.

.

A suivre


	4. Ma couronne

MA COURONNE

.

.

 _ **"C'est en regardant les objets du quotidien, tel un couteau à beurre, que l'on se rend compte que quelqu'un est parti et qu'il ne reviendra plus, un stupide couteau à beurre qui taille à jamais des tranches de solitude dans votre vie."**_

 **Marc Levy**

 **POV Draco.**

Astoria me fait une scène. Elle me pose plein de question. Sur ma joue, sur Harry, sur Réha. Sur ce que j'ai fais. Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais. Je ne sais pas ou est Harry. Il s'est enfui. Et Réha n'a rien voulu dire. J'ai mal au visage, j'ai mal à la mâchoire, j'ai mal aux dents et au cœur. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je vais pleurer.

Je dis à Astoria de fermer sa grande gueule. Elle me hurle dessus. Scorpius n'a prononcé aucun mot depuis que nous sommes partis. Il voulait rester auprès de Réha mais je l'ai obligé à rentrer avec moi. Je suis sûr que Réha pleure en ce moment. Elle a tenue jusqu'à ce que tous les invités s'en aillent. Elle pleure et peut-être que Lily pleure aussi.

J'imagine leurs beaux yeux verts baignés de larmes et j'ai le cœur qui se serre encore plus. J'aurais du retenir Harry, j'aurais du lui demander pardon. J'aurais du courir derrière lui. Peut-être qu'il m'aurait vu. Et si il m'avait ignoré…qu'est ce que je serais devenu. Mais je ne suis plus rien. Je crois que je ne l'ai pas assez bien regardé. Elle me fatigue, elle m'épuise. Pitié laissez moi quelques minutes.

On arrive enfin, je ne laisse pas a Astoria le temps de me dire quoique ce soit. Je cours, je fonce vers ma chambre. J'entends Scorpius crier quelque chose. Désolé petit frère. Ce soir je ne suis pas là. Ce soir je n'existe pas. Ce soir je suis un citoyen lambda. Ce soir je serais au fond du champ et je creuserais ma tombe. Ça ne fait même pas deux heures et je sens déjà que l'existence est vide sans Harry. J'aurai du l'embrasser plus, j'aurais du l'embrasser une dernière fois. Serait-il resté si je l'avais fait.

Je dois être profondément con pour penser qu'Harry mettrait dix années de calvaire aux oubliettes juste avec un baiser. Mais je me fais des films. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer une autre façon de faire. Je l'embrasse et il envoi balader ce type à moto. Et après ?

Après je le présente à mes parents et je me fais jeter à la rue. Et on vit d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Si Harry a été déshérité c'est bien à cause de ça. Et moi qui pensais que ses parents étaient plus ouvert. Le voilà à la rue. Est-ce que je pourrais vivre comme ça. Juste lui et moi devant tour réapprendre.

C'est vraiment con de ma part de penser à un après, alors qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'avant, de début, de « il était une fois… ». Je n'ai fait qu'ouvrir le compte de barbe bleue et j'ai coupé la tête d'Harry. C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit : con.

Je ne tiens plus. Je pleure. C'est douloureux. Ça me bouffe la poitrine, ça m'étouffe, je suffoque et je renifle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans. J'ai envie de cesser de respirer. Plus je revois cette moto disparaissant au loin et plus je repense à tout ce que j'ai fais.

J'ai tué Harry à petit feu, je l'ai blessé, je l'ai martyrisé. J'ai gâché sa vie. Je suis un monstre.

* * *

 ** _"Si tu diffères de moi mon frère loin de me léser, tu m'enrichis"_**

 ** _Antoine de St Exupéry_**

 **POV Réha**

Maman a refait le lit d'Harry. Ce matin Sirius a appelé papa d'une cabine téléphonique. Ils sont bien arrivés en Ecosse. Mais ils seront sur les routes pendant un mois entier. Ils ne savent pas quand ils vont se poser, ou s'installer. Papa n'a pas pleuré. Il est soulagé qu'Harry soit parti avec Sirius, il ne l'aurait pas laissé s'enfuir si il était partit seul. Mais je pense qu'Harry aurait fait la belle en douce même si ça aurait été pire.

Maintenant tout le monde le sait, ça fera une tôlée dans les journaux. Astoria est venue me voir. Elle m'a demandée si j'allais bien. Elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait prendre ses distances avec Draco, il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Je lui propose de partir à Bath avec nous dans les jours qui suivent. La famille de Théodore Nott y tient un hôtel fabuleux, ou l'on peut profiter des bains et faire une pause. Elle me demande qui il y aura. Je lui réponds juste, elle, moi et Théodore. Elle a accepte.

On a fermé le manoir au visiteur. Maman à besoin d'un peu de temps, elle est pire que moi. Elle reste des heures dans la chambre d'Harry, il n'est pas mort pourtant mais c'est tout comme. J'ai l'impression de rejouer une de ces scènes de familles indiennes, où le fils ayant bafoué les ordres du père est viré du domicile par celui-ci. On pleure beaucoup devant ces films. Puis je me souviens que l'inde est une ancienne colonie Anglaise et ça me fait rire. Ils savent de qui tenir. Sauf qu'Harry a demandé à partir. Il ne s'est pas fait virer.

Je prends le combiné de téléphone et fait des numéros au hasard.

-Allo ?

C'est Scorpius qui me répond, lui qui a une foule de domestique pour prendre les messages ne peut pas s'empêcher de répondre au téléphone. Je souris contre l'appareil.

-Réha ? C'est toi ?

-Comment tu as deviné ?

-C'est le troisième coup de fil et c'est la troisième fois que je demande.

-Si tu voulais me parler à ce point pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu voulais être un peu tranquille. Tu es un vrai chat quand tu veux.

Je rigole. J'imagine parfaitement le doux visage de Scorpius secouer ses mèches blondes de désapprobation. Comment peut-on passer de Draco à Scorpius ? Qu'est ce qui a cloché dans la préparation ?

-Est-ce que tu veux bien passer me voir ?

-J'arrive ! Dans les vingt prochaines minutes je suis devant chez toi.

-Evite de dire à ton frère que tu viens.

-Ça ne risque pas. Il a fait la fête toute la nuit avec Blaise et Pansy, il ne sera pas debout avant 18h à mon avis.

-Parfait. Tu déjeuneras avec moi ?

-Je passerais la journée entière avec toi.

Je rigole avant de raccrocher.

Scorpius est un garçon sérieux. Voilà ce que je me dis en le voyant garer sa corvette devant l'entrée. Je sors au moment ou il claque la porte de sa voiture. Il a deux ans de moins que moi mais il fait déjà presque la taille de son frère. Il est aussi mince que lui. Ses cheveux sont de la même couleur, de même que ses yeux. Mais il ne ressemble pas à Draco. Son visage n'est pas marqué de cet air austère ou mesquin qu'arbore l'ainé. Scorpius est la douceur incarné. Il trotte vers moi son large sourire aux lèvres. Quand il est comme ça, il ressemble à Astoria. Il a la grâce de sa mère.

-Tu es pile à l'heure mon petit Scorp.

-Je suis un homme de parole Ra !

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse sa joue, il sent divinement bond. Il pose sa main dans mon dos, exactement comme Harry le faisait. C'est vrai que Scorpius nous suivait comme un petit poussin à l'époque. Il ne lâchait jamais nos mains. Ra, c'est le petit surnom qu'il m'a donné. Impossible de ne pas penser au dieu égyptien quand il prononce ce nom. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès. Je prends sa main est l'emmène vers la véranda, il me suit docilement. Je suis un peu triste d'imaginer son autre main vide de celle d'Harry. Je ne suis pas très bonne quand il s'agit des têtes à têtes. En petit comité c'est Harry qui sait détendre l'atmosphère, c'est lui qui a de l'humour. C'est lui qui faisait rire Scorpius.

On s'assoit et comme je le prévoyais le silence s'installe. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je sens qu'il veut me poser des questions sur Harry. Je n'aurais pas la force de lui répondre. Je pourrais lui dire qu'il est partit a cause de Draco. Scorpius n'a jamais su que c'était Draco qui faisait courir les rumeurs sur mon frère. Il se doutait de la mésentente entre eux. Mais Harry n'a jamais dit de mal de Draco devant Scorpius. Harry ne l'a jamais utilisé pour faire de mal à Draco. Mais Draco ne se privait pas de rappeler violemment qui était le frère de qui. Pendant une petite période Scorpius a arrêté de nous suivre, et je suis sûr que c'est uniquement parce que Draco lui a fait la morale. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Scorpius nous avait alors dis que ses parents voulaient qu'on joue ensemble. Oui c'était évident que ses parents le voulaient.

Si je révélais tout à Scorpius est ce qu'il me croirait. Je pense que oui. Il me considère comme sa sœur, autant qu'il considère Draco comme son frère. Mais ça lui briserait le cœur. Je n'ai pas envie de faire de mal à Scorpius. Mon amour pour lui est aussi grand que ma haine pour son frère.

Mais Harry toute cette histoire à présent ça lui passe au dessus. Là où il est, il ne doit plus se soucier de rien. Il n'y a que moi qui m'entête. Je pourrais laisser courir. Mais même cette idée m'horrifie. Si je fais ça, pourquoi est ce que Harry à souffert alors. Pourquoi lui a pu me protéger et pas moi ?

-Harry ne reviendra pas c'est ça ?

Je relève la tête vers lui. Ses yeux sont humides. Scorpius vient de perdre un frère.

-Non Scorp. Pas avant longtemps je suppose.

-Tu sais ou il est partit ? Peut-être que si on le rejoint on peut le convaincre de revenir. Peut-être que tes parents peuvent lui pardonner. Tout ça ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute. Il ne mérite pas ça.

Mon beau et gentil Scorpius. Qui voit le bien partout. Et je me rends compte que rien n'a cloché. Scorpius aurait pu être comme Draco, mais il nous a eut nous. On l'a aimé de la plus belle des façons. Il n'y a rien d'aigris ou de frustré chez lui. Scorpius est un enfant choyé. Et intelligent.

-Harry ne pourra pas avoir d'enfant Scorpius. Il ne pourra rien donner à la fortune des Potter.

-Mais tes parents ne sont pas comme ça !

-Non mais la société l'est. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry Scorpius.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ! On dirait que tout le monde se fiche de son départ…même toi.

J'écarquille les yeux et je vois à son air figé qu'il regrette ses paroles. Scorpius est juste blessé, blessé qu'Harry ne lui ai pas dit au revoir.

C'est vrai Harry, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit au revoir ? Tu as salué Draco mais tu n'as rien fait pour ton frère de cœur. Tu es cruel.

-Je suis désolé Ra…je ne voulais pas..

-Non tu as raison Scorpius. En apparence tout le monde se fiche du départ d'Harry. Ce sont les conventions qui veulent ça. Mais regarde, tu es là, tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Et ça me fait tellement plaisir. C'est mon frère, ne l'oublie pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à présent ?

-Je vais attendre ses lettres, quand je lui écrirai je pourrais en glisser une à toi dedans si tu veux ?

-Tu connais son adresse ?

-Pour le moment il n'en a pas. Mais il finira bien par nous en donner une.

-Et c'est tout ?

Ça ne le satisfait pas. Je crois que Scorpius aimerait que je m'énerve, que je crie, que je pleure, que je fasse bouger le monde pour courir après Harry. Mais c'est notre secret. Harry est parti de lui-même, pour nous protéger.

-Oui c'est tout.

-Mais…

-S'il te plait Scorpius…n'en parlons plus. Mangeons plutôt et raconte moi comment s'es passé ta journée avec Lucius.

Scorpius soupir. Mais il vaut mieux ne rien ajouter, je commencerais par accuser son frère de tout les maux de notre famille et ça gâcherais notre repas. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste, même si je pense qu'il en serait incapable.

Il accepte. Et notre conversation devient plus joyeuse. Je respire enfin. Si les gens cherchent un peu d'Harry en moi, Scorpius lui, ne voit que moi. Et de mon coté je cherche un peu de Harry en lui. Scorpius est un ange.

* * *

 ** _"En amour, la seule victoire, c'est la fuite."_**

 ** _Napoléon Bonaparte_**

 **POV Harry**

Je jette des cailloux sur la jetée. L'eau est claire, le ciel et bleu et les oiseaux chantent. Je ris à mes propres pensées.

Cela va faire deux jours que nous sommes à Applecross. Nous sommes à la moitié du mois d'aout et je n'ai aucune envie que les vacances se terminent. Pourtant ça prendra bien fin un jour.

J'aimerai me dire que je deviens nostalgique ou que je suis presque triste d'avoir quitté ma famille, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Aussi vivant.

J'ai l'impression que toutes les mauvaises choses sont derrière moi. Je voudrais le dire à Réha, mais est ce qu'elle comprendrait ? Elle me demanderait sûrement comment je fais pour supporter la solitude. Je ne la supporte pas, je l'adore. Et la présence silencieuse de Sirius est un baume pour le cœur. Je pense qu'il avait autant besoin de ça que moi.

Sirius aurait pu rester au manoir Potter, père et mère l'accueillait avec joie. Mais c'était impossible pour lui d'errer dans un endroit ou il avait tué quelqu'un. Sirius n'est pas un meurtrier, c'est un protecteur. Il n'avait plus rien du beau Sirius que l'on avait connu enfant. Son visage était émacié et ses cheveux noirs et longs tombaient en mèches éparse autour de son visage pâle. Il n'était plus ce garçon sportif et musclé, la prison l'avait rendu maigre et un peu faible. Mais c'était il y a un an. Sirius reprenait du poil de la bête. Ce voyage c'était sa rédemption et son cadeau. C'était sa liberté. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser seul, alors que c'était de notre faute si il n'avait rien vécu. Sirius allé avoir 40 ans, il n'était pas marié, il n'avait pas d'enfant. Il ne se sentait pas la force de se construire une vie, alors j'allais lui donner un peu de la mienne. Je suis heureux de lui donner un peu de la mienne.

Je regarde la mer et les iles écossaises qui se perdent au loin. Je goutte l'air marin de ma langue. J'aperçois un petit garçon blond courir prés des falaises un cerf-volant à la main et j'ai le cœur qui se serre.

On dirait mon petit Scorpius. Ou mon grand Scorpius, qui faisait presque une tête de plus que moi. Presque, aussi, le portrait craché de son frère si ce dernier avait été plus souriant. Est-ce que Draco pouvait sourire comme Scorpius. J'aimerai le croire. Je ne serais pas partis, je crois, si j'avais vu son sourire ou sa tristesse.

C'aurait été malsain de ma part. A Chaque fois que je le voyais, je voulais le faire rire et sourire je m'imaginais bêtement trouver du Draco en lui. J'espérai que c'était ce genre de visage que pouvais faire l'ainée si on s'était mieux entendu. Me serais-je mieux entendu avec Draco en lui tenant tête ? J'en doute. La seule chose qui fait réellement réagir le blond c'est l'indifférence des autres à son égard. Et j'étais le champion à ce jeu là, en tant qu'Harry.

Scorpius et Draco, les presque jumeaux Malfoy, aussi différents mentalement que moi et Réha. Et pourtant c'est le même amour qui nous lie. Scorpius mon petit frère blond, criant de joie, hurlant de bonheur. Courant dans l'herbe éclatant de beauté.

Je m'assois par terre et regarde jouer l'enfant. Je sors le stylo et le papier à lettre que Sirius m'a ramené. J'écris à Réha et je glisse un mot pour Scorpius.

Le soleil mord l'horizon avec la même bouche que l'un de ces énormes poissons abyssaux. Sirius s'allonge à coté de moi.

-Tu es resté là toute la journée ?

-Oui. Si je m'étais mis à marcher je ne me serais jamais arrêté.

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai faillis faire. Puis je me suis souvenu que tu étais dans mes bagages.

-Ce n'est pas de moi que tu t'es souvenu, mais de ton porte monnaie qui est dans ma poche.

Sirius rigole et son rire me fait du bien. Il se redresse et frotte mes cheveux.

-Tu te rends bien compte qu'on est presque sans le sous maintenant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je vais t'apprendre à laver une assiette.

-Tu es vraiment un sale gosse.

Le ton de Sirius ne suit pas sa phrase, il a un immense sourire aux lèvres. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le serrer contre moi et de lui dire qu'ont peu bien mourir de faim, je mourrais heureux. Au lieu de ça je lui donne un coup de coude dans les cotes. Des fois quand le cœur est rempli de trop de sentiment on agit bêtement.

-Ou est ce que tu veux partir maintenant Jim ?

-Mon prénom c'est Harry.

-Ton nom complet c'est Harry James Potter. Je peux bien t'appeler Jim. Alors ou est ce que tu veux aller ?

-J'aimerai quitter l'Angleterre. Je voudrais trouver un endroit ou je ne lirais pas mon nom de famille dans un journal.

-Alors allons-y gamin ! Rien ne nous en empêche !

Je me lève en même temps que Sirius et il entoure mes épaules de son bras.

-Est-ce que je peux conduire cette fois-ci ?

-Jamais de la vie je te confierais mon bijou. C'est la prunelle de mes yeux !

J'ai attaché nos affaires sur la moto, Sirius monte derrière moi et soupire de se sentir si faible face à son neveu. Le bruit du moteur couvre mes rires. Je vais rouler comme ça jusqu'à Edimbourg. Après on trouvera un endroit, un truc nouveau pour recommencer une vie.

Je pense à James, Lily, Réha, Scorpius et Draco. Je suis surpris de n'avoir que ces noms en tête. Sur tous les gosses qui nous entouraient, ma vie ne se résume qu'à eux. J'ai glissé une carte dans ma lettre. J'espère que Réha passera le message. Mais si elle ne le fait pas, ce n'est pas si grave. Je suis libre maintenant.

.

.

A SUIVRE...


	5. Mon trône

Merci pour reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message si le chapitre vous a plu. Je répond à tout le monde :D! Au fait le rating c'est **M.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _« L'on hait avec excès lorsque l'on hait un frère »_**

 ** _Jean Racine_**

 **POV Draco**

J'essuie le vomi que j'ai au coin des lèvres. Mes yeux sont plongés dans la masse difforme que je viens de régurgiter. J'entends Blaise tambouriner à ma porte. Je tire la chasse et sort, il me fusille du regard et j'en fais de même. Pansy ne se prive pas d'être dans les toilettes des mecs. Elle me tend son verre de rhum, je le bois illico. Il faut traiter le mal par le mal dit-on.

Blaise se plaint que je lui gâche sa soirée. Je l'envoie se faire foutre, il me répond avec autant de courtoisie. Je sors des toilettes avant eux. Et elle est encore là. Cette peste de Potter. Je dois être fou pour m'infliger ça.

Je savais qu'elle serait là, j'aurais pu dire non, j'aurais pu ne pas venir mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je voie ses yeux et ses cheveux. Mais Réha est un monstre. Elle s'est teint les cheveux, ils sont de la même couleur que ceux de sa mère et elle porte des lentilles…des lentilles marron. J'ai encore envie de vomir. Elle me refuse ça.

Plus personne ne parle de Harry. Tout le monde agit comme si Harry n'avait jamais existé. Quand on devient la honte de la famille, on est aussitôt effacé. Comment le vit-il ? Mal sans doute, peut-être que ce type sur sa moto l'a jeté quelque part. Peut-être qu'Harry meurt de froid et de faim quelque part et qu'il a trop de fierté pour revenir. Je n'en aurais pas eu de fierté. Je serais revenu en rampant. Je commande un autre verre. Je le bois rapidement. Blaise et Pansy ont rejoins le groupe de Potter. Elle et à l'aise, elle rigole, elle plaisante. C'est une reine. Elle est la première à avoir oubliée Harry. C'est un monstre. Moi je ne l'oublie pas. Il est partout, il me hante, il m'obsède. J'aimerai qu'elle me dise ou il est. J'aimerai que quelqu'un en parle. Même Scorpius ne le fait pas. Pourtant il aimé Harry et Harry l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme il aurait du m'aimer moi. C'est un secret que j'aimerai bien percer, comment Scorpius a t-il fait ? Quelle magie a-t-il utilisé pour avoir Potter.

Je tourne la tête et aperçoit une brune. Ses cheveux sont lisses et noirs mais ça fera l'affaire. Je m'avance vers elle. Le bruit de la boite est insupportable, j'ai envie de silence. Elle m'a vue.

Je passe le reste dans la nuit en elle. Elle gémit fort et répète mon nom de sa voix trop aiguë. C'est insupportable, j'ai envie de silence. Ses hanches sont trop larges, ses seins sont trop gros. Son visage est trop doux. Et ses yeux ne sont pas verts. Je la tourne sur le ventre et je ferme les yeux. J'imagine que c'est la bouche d'Harry. J'imagine sa langue maladroite et le frottement de ses dents.

Ce n'est toujours pas Harry.

Je suis rentré tôt ou tard. Je ne sais plus. Je sais juste qu'il faut que je lave l'odeur de cette fille. Je repense à Réha. Qui n'a plus rien d'Harry. C'est comme si elle avait fait une croix sur lui. Est-ce qu'Harry lui a dit au revoir au moins. Est-ce qu'il a fuit sans dire un mot. A-t-il laissé une lettre ? Parlait-il de moi ?

Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait. Parce que j'aurais aimé qu'il le fasse. Qu'il laisse une longue lettre et qu'il m'accable de tous ses problèmes, de sa fuite, de quelque chose. Qu'il fasse en sorte que je sois responsable. Harry n'en avait rien à foutre de moi. Cette idée me détruit à petit feu. J'étais un poil sur le sommet de son indifférence. Je n'existais pas pour lui, je n'existe plus pour lui. Mais pour moi il est réel est trop présent. Encore plus depuis qu'il n'est plus là.

Qu'est ce qui est plus assourdissant que le bruit d'une boite de nuit miteuse, ou des gémissements d'une godiche trop pulpeuse ? Le silence. Le silence d'Harry. Ça me vrille les oreilles, ça me détruit les tympans, ça me donne la nausée.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit. Je repense à Réha. A quoi ressemblait-elle avant ?

Scorpius est rentré vers 16h. Mère lui demande ou est ce qu'il passe ses après-midi. Il répond qu'il était chez Réha. Elle est joyeuse. Evidemment, ou pourrait-il être d'autre que chez les Potter. Il y passe presque tout les jours quand il ne s'amuse pas un peu avec ses amis.

Je suis dévoré par la curiosité et peut-être la jalousie. De quoi parlent-ils ? Pourquoi est ce que Scorpius revient-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres ?

Et je me mets à penser bêtement qu'en fait Harry n'est jamais partit. Qu'il se cache toujours chez lui et que Scorpius le voit presque tout les jours. Je deviens dingue. Comment Réha arrive t-elle à oublier et pas moi ? Comment Scorpius arrive à sourire et pas moi ? Ne me suis-je pas fait une place dans la vie d'Harry ?

Je sors de la cuisine. Je ne peux pas regarder une seconde de plus son visage souriant. Le même visage que moi, sans les mêmes mimiques. Un Draco plus joyeux, plus amusant, plus sociable. Plus aimant. C'est facile pour lui son cœur peut s'ouvrir à tout le monde. Le mien ne s'ouvre que pour une seule personne. Pour qui le cœur d'Harry s'ouvre t-il ? Et celui de Réha ? Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas de cœur. Je suis sûr qu'il est partit avec Harry et qu'elle me déteste pour ça.

\- Draco !

Je continue d'avancer. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter sa…bonne humeur à lui.

\- Draco attend j'ai quelque chose pour toi. De la part de Réha. Vous vous êtes réconcilié ? Il fallait me le dire. Enfin tiens c'est pour toi.

Je me tourne et observe la petite enveloppe qu'il me tend. Son autre main en tiens une aussi. Et elle me semble plus importante que celle qu'il me donne.

\- Il y a quoi dans l'autre lettre ?

Il rougit. C'est à ça que je risque de ressembler si je rougi ? Est-ce qu'il fait cette tête devant Réha. J'ai envie de lui arracher la lettre des mains. Au lieu de ça, je reste figé à attendre sa réponse.

\- Scorpius ?

\- C'est une lettre d'Harry.

\- Ah.

Je prends l'enveloppe qu'il me tend avec lenteur. J'essaie de toutes mes forces de ne pas trembler. Je fixe l'autre lettre. Il me l'a faut. Il faut que je la lise. Je me retourne et marche en direction de ma chambre. Je m'entends souffler un « merci » à travers ma mâchoire crispé. Scorpius est déjà en train de courir dans sa propre chambre. Je ferme ma porte à clé.

Je m'assois à mon bureau. J'ouvre l'enveloppe.

Rien. Il n'y a pas de mot, pas de lettre, pas de photo. Juste une carte.

Une seule putain de carte.

Je fonce dans la chambre de Scorpius. Il lit un livre. Et pas sa lettre.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est tout ce qu'elle me donne ?

\- Euh oui.

\- Il n'y avait rien d'autre ?

\- Non.

Je me retourne en courant et Scorpius me suit.

\- Ou est ce que tu vas ?

\- Chez elle.

\- Draco Réha est partie. Ce matin à Bath, avec Astoria.

Je me fige. Cette sorcière l'a fait exprès. Elle le savait.

* * *

.

.

 ** _« Nous pouvons vivre seuls, pourvu que ce soit dans l'attente de quelqu'un »_**

 ** _Gilbert Cesbron_**

 **POV Réha**

J'ai bien fait de reculer un peu mon voyage. Les lettres d'Harry sont arrivées ce matin. Une pour mes parents, deux pour moi. Les enveloppes sont lourdes et je suis aux anges.

J'ouvre les deux lettres. Je vois celle qui commence par « Ma douce et tendre Réha » je l'a repli aussitôt. Le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit. L'autre enveloppe contient deux lettres, l'une est pour Scorpius, sur l'autre il y a juste marqué « Draco ». Je remets la lettre de Scorpius dans l'enveloppe sans la lire.

Je me permets en revanche d'ouvrir celle destinée à Draco. J'en sors la carte et je souris. Un peu d'abord. Puis j'éclate de rire. Tout en riant je sors une autre enveloppe et remet la carte de Draco.

J'ai appelé Scorpius et il est venu plus vite qu'un éclair. Je lui ai dis que je n'avais pas le temps de discuter. Astoria allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

\- C'est une lettre d'Harry pour toi. Et celle-ci est pour Draco. Tu lui donneras ?

\- Tu ne veux pas lui donner toi-même.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit nécessaire. Soit un ange, fais le pour moi.

Je regarde sa voiture s'éloigner. En attendant Astoria je me penche sur ma lettre. J'en ai déjà les larmes aux yeux. Ça ne fait que trois semaines pourtant. Mais jamais nous avons été séparés aussi longtemps.

 _Ma douce et tendre Réha._

 _Pardonne-moi d'avoir tardé à t'écrire. Là où je suis il y a la mer et devant moi un enfant joue avec un cerf-volant. Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai l'impression de voir Scorpius. Notre petit Scorpius. Est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on l'a rencontré ? Il s'est jeté sur toi et tu ne l'as plus lâché de la journée. Et on venait de m'offrir cet appareil photo vraiment lourd. Un polaroid. Maman nous a pris en photo. Tu me pardonnes si je te dis que je suis partie avec. C'est idiot de partir avec une photo de nous enfant. Mais elle s'attache à un bon souvenir. Cette journée avait était formidable. Draco avait même presque était joyeux. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'y avait aucun de ses amis ? Juste les Potter et les Malfoy. J'aimerai que ça ne soit pas la seule raison. Est-ce que tu te souviens qu'après on est allé se coucher. On était fatigué mais on parlé toute la nuit. De Scorpius, des choses qu'il pourrait aimer, des sorties qu'il pourrait faire avec nous, des jouets qu'il aimait bien. C'était notre sujet joyeux et Draco notre sujet triste._

 _J'ai pris cette photo, parce que j'avais peur d'oublier les moments heureux que j'ais vécu. Il y en eu, plein en fait. Tous les jours avec toi était heureux. J'ai peur d'oublier ton visage aussi. C'est idiot je sais. Même si on se ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau. Il y a des choses différentes en nous. Tu ne souries pas comme moi, tu ne rigoles pas comme moi. Tu ne te grattes pas le front de la même façon. J'aurai du prendre une photo de toi avant mon départ et de Scorpius aussi. Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Quand on se reverra je serais vraiment surpris si il y a des changements. Et ne t'en fais pas, je retrouve un peu de toi dans Sirius. C'est fou comme vous avez le même caractère. Vous êtes tous les deux gênés quand il faut parler avec une seule personne. Je vais essayer de corriger ce trait chez Sirius, j'espère que tu le feras aussi de ton coté. Tu es plus intéressante quand tu ne fais pas ton intéressante. A l'heure où tu reçois cette lettre, je pense que je suis encore à Edimburg. Je t'en enverrais une autre quand je repartirai. Sirius et moi avons choisis un lieu que tu n'approuveras peut-être pas. On reste sur le continent européen encore un peu et après._

 _Après ça sera un plus long voyage. Mon corps s'éloigne mais mon cœur reste avec toi._

 _Je t'aime petite sœur. J'espère que tu m'aimes encore._

 _Ton Harry._

 _Ps : Les deux autres lettres sont pour Scorpius et Draco. Tu peux les regarder si tu veux. Ce n'est rien que tu ne saches déjà._

Astoria gare sa voiture dans l'allée. Je range la lettre dans mon sac. Elle m'aide à mettre ma valise dans son coffre. Elle me propose de conduire. J'accepte, j'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Je pense à Scorpius qui doit se tordre de rire des blagues que tu lui as écrites, ou rougir en lisant que tu as croisé un garçon qui lui ressemblait. Puis je pense à Draco. Astoria me dit que ça me va bien les cheveux Auburn. Scorpius aussi à aimé. Ils sont juste un peu déçus que j'ai choisis marron pour mes yeux. Ce n'est que temporaire.

Je pense à Draco. Je pense à sa carte. Je pense à Harry. Je pense à sa carte.

Draco est le fou à présent.

* * *

.

.

 ** _« Les vocations manqués déteignent sur toute l'existence. »_**

 ** _Honoré de Balzac_**

 **POV Draco**

J'ai attendu que Scorpius sorte pour entrer dans sa chambre. Il est si candide, il ne se méfie de personne. Pourquoi se méfierait-il de son frère. Ne suis-je pas sensé l'aimer plus que ma propre vie. Je l'aime oui. Je l'aime atrocement. Mais je l'envie. Atrocement. Je fouille dans tous ses tiroirs. Je ne trouve rien. Je suis à deux doigts de tout casser dans sa chambre. Je passe furieusement ma main dans mes cheveux, j'ai envie de hurler. Je me baisse et regarde en dessous de son lit. Candide petit Scorpius.

Il y a un énorme livre. Je le sors et le feuillette. C'est un mausolée à l'honneur des Potter. C'est typiquement le genre de livre que je pourrais faire juste pour faire chier Harry. Mais dedans il n'y a que des photos et des lettres des Potter. Des lettres que Réha envoyait à Scorpius quand ils partaient en vacances, avec des annotations d'Harry. Des photos d'eux. Des petites choses qu'ils envoyaient collé avec du scotch. Des feuilles, des cailloux, des dessins, des coquillages. J'essaie de me calmer, de respirer, de ne pas déchirer le livre en tournant les pages. C'est ce que j'ai envie de faire pourtant. C'est un monde parallèle. Un monde ou je n'existe pas. J'ai encore envie de vomir. Mais elle est là. La lettre d'Harry. Tout à la fin. Je la déplie doucement et tente de ne pas pleurer.

 _Mon cher et tendre Scorpius._

 _Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir. Mais ça aurait était une chose beaucoup trop difficile à faire parce que ça aurait sonné comme un adieu. Je ferais l'effort de t'envoyer des lettres en passant par Réha. En espérant que mon départ ne vous aura pas éloigné, ce dont je doute. Elle t'aime beaucoup trop pour s'éloigner de toi. Ça ne veut pas dire que si moi je suis partis c'est parce que tu n'es pas dans mon cœur. Bien au contraire tu aurais été une raison suffisante pour rester. J'aimerai voir ce que tu deviens en grandissant. Qui tu épouseras, qui t'aimeras aussi fort que nous t'aimons nous._

 _Tu es notre petit frère, notre doux Scorpius._

 _Mais partir était nécessaire. Pour moi, comme pour d'autre personne. Je n'ai pas ma place parmi vous. Si tu veux me répondre, confie tes lettres à Réha._

 _Si tu m'aimes encore un peu Scorpius. Tu me manqueras._

 _Ton Harry._

Je relis la lettre. Je l'apprends par cœur. Je la serre contre moi et dans ma tête je remplace les « Scorpius » par des « Draco ». Et je prie pour exister un peu. Dans le monde d'Harry.

Je ne suis que le fou.

* * *

.

 **.**

 ** _« Ce que les hommes nomment amour est bien petit, bien restreint et bien faible, comparé à cette ineffable orgie, à cette sainte_ _prostitution_ _de l'âme qui se donne tout entière, poésie et charité, à l'imprévu qui se montre, à l'inconnu qui passe. »_**

 ** _Charles Baudelaire_**

 **POV Harry**

J'ai posté mes lettres. Sirius a vendu sa moto. Il appelé mon père. Il lui a parlé de notre future destination. Je crois que mon père à crié. J'ai du prendre le combiné et lui dire que je l'avais demandé. J'ai parlé à ma mère. Elle m'a souhaité bonne chance. Elle m'a dit de revenir. Elle s'est excusée. Je lui ai dit pardon.

On dort dans un hôtel au dessus d'une ruelle pleine de prostituée. J'observe leurs vas et viens, je trouve ça fascinant. J'ai demandé à Sirius si il ne voulait pas se faire plaisir. Il m'a dit qu'il n'encourageait pas ce genre de chose. Et qu'il n'était pas désespéré à ce point. Je lui ai dit que j'aimerai bien essayer. J'ai pensé que l'argent que je donnerais paierait sa bouffe. Et son mac. Il m'a tendu un billet et il m'a dit de ne pas me faire choper.

Je suis descendu, les mains dans les poches. J'ai remonté la ruelle, je souriais bêtement à toutes ses femmes. Je suis un idiot je pense. Pour moi elles sont toutes jolies. J'ai envie de toutes les aimer, de la plus sage à la plus vulgaire. J'aime leurs bas résille déchiré, leurs corsets mal ajustés, leurs rouges à lèvres criards. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un vaudeville. La nuit est bruyante. Les rires des filles prennent la même place que les engueulades des hommes. Si j'avais encore été riche, je les aurais toutes achetés pour une nuit. Et je leurs aurais posé plein de question. Ensuite je les aurais achetés pour la vie. Je serais devenu le nouvel Hugh Hefner. Je souris à cette idée. Ça me semble être un chouette choix de carrière. Je flâne encore un peu et je passe devant une chevelure blonde et bouclée. La jeune fille lève de grands yeux bleus vers moi. Elle a un air franchement étonné sur son visage. Je me sens encore plus idiot à la fixer. Elle est jolie, toute petite et toute fine on dirait une poupée. Elle porte une robe bleue sans bretelle, au dessus de ses clavicules deux radis sont tatoués. Je trouve ça franchement mignon. Je m'approche d'elle et elle fait pareil.

-Bonsoir. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Oh c'est une chouette question. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood.

-C'est ton vrai prénom, dis-je surpris.

-Oui, tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si j'adore. Pourquoi tu trouves que c'est une chouette question ?

-Parce que normalement vous demandez toujours c'est combien.

-D'accord…et mh c'est combien ?

Elle rigole. Luna Lovegood tend sa main vers la mienne et je touche ses doigts. Elle me fait monter dans l'immeuble miteux qui lui sert de lieu de passe. On grimpe des escaliers grinçant, dont le bruit et couvert par les râles et les gémissements des autres couples. Je devrais me sentir mal à l'aise et nauséeux de m'entourer d'une telle ambiance. Mais je trouve ça magique, insensé, hypnotique. Si je manque d'argent un jour est ce que je serais du même coté que Luna. Est-ce que je pense comme un garçon tordu. Est-ce que je suis malsain. Je n'ai pas l'impression que Luna soit malsaine elle à l'air joyeuse. Virevoltant comme un petit elfe. J'ai envie de la serre dans mes bras. De poser mon nez contre ses cheveux. Je serre un peu plus ses doigts. Elle me fait entrer dans une chambre, dans sa chambre. Les draps sont roses, les oreillers sont bleus. Il y a plein de magasine sur la table. Sa chambre c'est ça. Un lit, une table, une petite salle de bain dans le fond et une cuisine prés de la fenêtre.

-Je fais payer l'heure. On peut faire ce que tu veux. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire mal, sinon Hagrid te cassera la figure. Et crois moi, tu ne veux pas qu'Hagrid te casse la figure.

Elle ne dit pas ça méchamment, il n'y a rien de méchant en elle et rien de fragile. Je suis persuadé qu'elle serait capable de me griffer le visage.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut juste faire l'amour ?

\- Tu es là pour ça…

\- Harry, appelle-moi Harry.

\- Tu es là pour l'amour Harry.

Je me dirige vers la lampe et baisse la lumière. Je retire mon pull, j'enlève mes chaussures et mon pantalon. Je n'ai pas honte, je n'arrive pas à avoir honte. Luna me regarde, j'ai envie de l'aimer pour de vrai. Je m'approche d'elle et je fais glisser sa robe bleue. C'est ce qu'elle est, la fée bleue qui exauce les souhaits des hommes.

\- J'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?

\- C'est ta première fois ?

\- C'est ma première fois pour tout.

Elle ouvre encore plus ses grands yeux. Ses bras viennent entourer ma nuque, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Elle à le goût de citron, peut-être une pastille. Peut-être le goût d'une de ses capotes parfumée. Ça ne fait rien, ça m'amuse. Je l'allonge doucement sur le lit, en dessous de sa robe Luna ne portait rien. Pas de culotte pas de soutien-gorge. Ses seins sont petits, rond et ses tétons pointes durement contre mes doigts. Nos langues se caressent, elles jouent entre elles. Je me sens durcir contre sa cuisse, je la sens sourire contre ma bouche. Elle est douce, elle me caresse comme une amie. Comme une amante, comme une amoureuse. Il n'y a rien de pute chez elle, juste son statut. Je ne connais pas Luna, mais je me répète son nom dans ma tête Lovegood. C'est ça l'amour bon. Elle relève sa cuisse contre mon flan. Sans cesser de l'embrasser je glisse mes doigts contre sa fente humide. Est-ce que c'est sa mouille, ou du lubrifiant. Combien d'homme ont mis leurs doigts en elle et leurs sexes ? Je me fustige intérieurement, ce n'est pas lui faire honneur d'y penser.

Je suis là pour l'amour.

Je romps notre baiser. Sa main va vers une petite corbeille et elle me tend une des nombreuses capotes qui s'y trouvent. Je transpire déjà et j'ai peur qu'elle sente mon odeur. Je me redresse et me retrouve à genoux devant elle. Luna déchire le carré d'aluminium et elle se penche vers ma queue tendue. Elle fait glisser le préservatif avec sa bouche. C'est délicieux. Je me rallonge sur elle et elle entoure ma taille de ses jambes. J'entre en elle, c'est serré, chaud, je ne sens pas si c'est humide, je sens que je glisse en elle de la même façon que ma langue glisse dans sa bouche. Luna gémit contre mes lèvres, ses mains caressent mes cheveux, mon visage. Elle butte sur mes lunettes et les retires. Je fais ça lentement, je veux prendre mon temps. Elle fait quelque chose avec son sexe, elle se resserre et se desserre autour de ma queue. Elle contracte tout ce qu'il y a en elle. Je grogne mais elle me tient. Luna est une cage, c'est un piège, elle emprisonne ma queue et j'en frissonne de plaisir. Son bassin ondule contre le mien. Ma bouche se perd contre son menton, sa joue ou son cou. Je soupire son prénom et elle rit. J'aime l'entendre rire, j'aime l'entendre gémir. Je ne me demande pas si je suis bon, je ne me demande pas si elle simule. Si elle le fait j'y crois dur comme fer. Ça ne fait rien.

Je pousse plus profondément en elle, elle ramène brusquement son bassin contre moi et elle m'aspire totalement. Je jouis dans un grognement contre son épaule. Luna me sert contre elle. Je paie pour une heure et je viens en quelque minute. Sans préliminaires, sans mots doux, sans promesses. Juste quelques billets, juste mes couilles. Je me tourne sur le coté et retire le préservatif.

\- Si je reste, je te fais perdre de l'argent ?

\- Oui.

Je me lève et la main de Luna attrape mon poignet.

\- Mais tu peux rester un peu.

Je décide de rester. Je me rallonge prés d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu as de beaux yeux Harry.

\- Toi aussi Luna.

\- C'est la seule chose de beau chez moi ?

\- Non tu es belle. Toute entière.

\- Je le sais. Quand tu as dis que c'était la première fois. Tu veux dire que tu étais vierge ?

\- Tu es ma première partenaire féminine oui.

\- Et tu m'as choisis moi ?

\- Et je t'ai choisis toi, oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je bouge nerveusement contre elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ressemblais à la fée bleue.

\- Oh merci.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'était qui ton premier ?

J'embrasse ses cheveux. Mon premier quoi ? Mon premier baiser ? C'était Draco. La première fois que je me suis branlé, c'était en pensant à Draco. Ma première pipe c'était Draco. Mon premier amour, c'était Draco. J'ai envie de lui répondre Draco.

\- Un type de mon lycée. Il s'appelait Blaise. Enfin il s'appelle toujours, il n'est pas mort.

\- Est-ce que c'était bien ?

\- Absolument pas non. C'était douloureux ! Il s'y est prit comme un bourrin.

Elle rigole contre moi. Je me sépare d'elle, je me rhabille, j'ai un peu mal au cœur soudain. Elle se redresse inquiète. Je fouille dans mes poches et lui donne le billet de Sirius, plus le peu d'argent que j'ai sur moi. J'ai envie de repartir vider un compte en banque inexistant et lui donner tout ce que j'ai. Je me demande si je ne suis pas le genre de garçon à tomber amoureux au premier regard.

\- Est-ce que tu vas revenir ?

\- Non…demain je m'en vais.

\- Tu pars où ?

\- Aux Etats-Unis.

Luna se relève d'un coup.

\- Tu vas en Amérique ! Ouah je suis impressionnée ! Pour les vacances ?

\- Non pour y vivre.

J'embrasse Luna sur le front. Je grave son image dans ma mémoire, je regrette de ne pas avoir pris le polaroid. Elle se tient nue debout dans la chambre, ses pieds écrasent sa robe bleue. La douce lumière éclaire sa peau blanche et ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle agite sa main pour me dire au revoir. En sortant je note le numéro de sa chambre, le numéro de l'immeuble et le nom de la rue.

Je retourne à l'hôtel Sirius dort. J'écris l'adresse de Luna dans un petit cahier. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais persuadé que je n'aimerais qu'une seule fille. Réha. J'ai envie de rencontrer plein de gens. J'ai envie de discuter avec Sirius. J'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je pense à Luna. Et a tout ces gens dans le monde. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres fées, d'autres elfes, d'autre moment magique.

.

.

A suivre


	6. Mon sceptre

Voilà le chapitre 6. Amusez vous bien.

 _MON SCEPTRE_

 _._

 _._

 ** _« Ecrire des lettres, c'est se mettre à nu devant les fantômes : ils attendent ce moment avidement. Les baisers écrits ne parviennent pas à destination, les fantômes les boivent en route. »_**

 ** _Franz Kafka_**

 ** _._**

 **Reçus le 27 Novembre 20XX**

 _Ma douce et tendre Réha._

 _Enfin je peux te donner une adresse. Enfin nous sommes installés. Ça a pris du temps mais nous avons quelque chose. Presque trois mois sans te donner de nouvelles. Je suis tellement désolé, mais ici ça a été la folie, si tu savais. Nous sommes arrivés à New-York sous un soleil de plomb. Fin Aout, début Septembre sans un sou en poche. Tout l'argent qu'il restait à Sirius après la vente de sa moto est partit dans les billets d'avion. Est-ce que je te dis que son chagrin d'amour s'est vite dissipé quand nous sommes arrivés. Sirius est tombé amoureux de nouveau. Pas d'une moto mais de la ville. Elle est merveilleuse Réha je sais comme tu aimes l'Angleterre et comme tu te satisfais de nos vacances tranquilles en France ou en Italie. Mais ici c'est immense, on a l'impression d'avoir le monde a porté de main._

 _Je ne te cache pas cependant qu'on a bien galéré. Vraiment même. Mais impossible de faire marche arrière. Pour commencer, il fallait trouver un boulot. Autant te dire que le nom Potter ne parle à personne ici. Je suis un étranger Réha et c'est merveilleux. Pour Sirius ce n'est pas mieux. Mais on ouvre la porte en grand pour les types qui ont fais de la prison. Sirius à trouvé un travail dans la blanchisserie d'un hôtel de luxe. Il disait que ça ne le changerait pas de la prison. Nos horaires étaient monstrueux. Il travaillait de nuit. On a d'abord logé dans un hôtel tellement minable dans le Bronx, c'était horrible. Chaque matin on devait chasser les rats qui grimpaient sur notre lit. C'est un miracle qu'aucun de nous ne soit tombé malade. Sirius commençait son travail à 22h et il terminait à 5h du matin. Autant te dire que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu quand j'ai moi-même commencé à travailler. Je faisais la plonge de 11h à 15 dans un restaurant, à la fin de mon service j'avais l'impression que la peau de mes doigts se détachait de mes os. J'avais le patron le plus con du monde. Mon premier patron, et le type était un abrutis finis à la pisse._

 _Désolé pour mon langage, petite sœur, je prends les mauvaises habitudes du quartier. J'ai hâte de faire partie de la très sélecte catégorie des Yankee, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Mon accent Anglais fait rire beaucoup de gens._

 _Mais je m'éloigne. Je me perds, je veux t'écrire tellement de chose. Je te parlais de mon idiot de patron, son nom c'était Gilderoy Lockhart, il avait une mémoire sélective et elle ne sélectionnait que les numéros de téléphones de jolies filles qui entraient dans son restaurant. Je ne parlais presque pas avec lui, mais observait son attitude désobligeante me suffisait pour me faire une idée du personnage. Tu ne l'aurais réellement pas aimée._

 _J'avais un deuxième boulot. C'est fou comme on trouve vite du travail quand ce dernier est le plus dégradant possible ou le plus chiant à effectuer. Je bossais comme serveur de 17h à 1h du matin. Tu te souviens quand on plaignait les domestiques de Lucius ? Et bien je peux te dire que ce qu'ils faisaient ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé au métier de serveur. Au moins quand on travaille pour une seule personne, au bout d'un moment on connait la maison, on peu même prédire les attentes du patron. Pas quand tu es serveur, ton patron, c'est tout les clients qui viennent. En plus de devoir sourire quasiment tout le temps, tu te dois d'être poli jusqu'au bout des ongles même si c'est tes clients ont tords. Je peux te dire que je ne faisais pas partie de la liste des employés du mois. Ils ont même finis par me mettre derrière le bar tellement j'étais exécrable. Mais le boss ne voulait pas me virer. Parce que j'étais le seul qui acceptait toutes les heures supplémentaires. Ça a du bon d'être aux abois. Je rentrais dans notre hôtel moisis et m'écroulait immédiatement. Je n'ai pas vue les journées passer. Ni moi, ni Sirius ne connaissions la date. On travaillait, on rentrait, on dormait, on mangeait puis on repartait au travail._

 _C'est la première paie qui nous a sortis de notre état létal. Sirius voulait le parier aux courses et moi je misais sur la bourse. Devine qui a remporté cette manche. Ton frère évidement._

 _J'ai fait fructifié nos bénéfices aussi vite que mère comptait les billets qu'elle nous donnait. Deux mois, presque trois en fait, à faire des trucs ingrats. On n'a pas encore assez pour s'acheter un ordinateur mais dés que l'argent sera de nouveau là ça sera mon premier achat. De cette manière au lieu de s'envoyer des lettres on s'enverra des mails._

 _Mais je m'éloigne encore. J'ai parlé au passé en disant que je faisais la plonge et le serveur. On n'a pas eu de chance, au début. On a même presque cru finir sous les ponts. Notre chambre d'hôtel à été cambriolé. Tu imagines ? Un hôtel pourris, habité par des prostituées et des camés. On devait vraiment faire bourge pour que des gens s'en prennent à nous. Ils ont tous pris. Tous nos vêtements. Sirius est devenu fou de rage, il s'est mis à accuser le gérant. Le mec s'est contenté de nous montrer un écriteau qui disait qu'il n'était pas responsable des vols dans les chambres. Heureusement que je rangeais mes pourboires et mes recettes dans mon casier au restau. On a dormi une fois dans la rue. Plus jamais. Puis la chance à tourné. J'ai rencontré Ron Weasley. Un irlandais, un barman aussi. Il est venu aux Etats-unis pour vivre le rêve américain. Devenir une star, tourner des films, gagner un max de fric, selon ses mots. Mais il a vite déchanté. Ça va faire trois ans qu'il met de cotés pour s'offrir son propre pub. Je lui ai proposé une aide financière en échange d'un poste. Ron et moi on s'est serré la main._

 _On a trouvé un truc. Austère et vieux, tout en bois, avec des poutres partout, des chandeliers et des lustres énormes. C'était le rêve. Mais impossible d'acheter, il faut croire que même une paie de serveur sur trois ans ce n'est pas suffisant pour s'offrir le Pub de ses rêves. Alors on loue à un type franchement désagréable. Severus Rogue. Dés qu'on l'a vu on l'a détesté sauf Sirius. Sirius lui donne des tapes sur les épaules, il lui fait des blagues et Rogue ne répond pas. Mais je crois qu'il se détend des fois. Pendant les travaux, il venait jeter un coup d'œil, grognait quelques ordres sur comment vernir du bois, ou monter des étagères. Et pour finir il a mit des parts dans le pub. Juste pour avoir un droit de regard. En fait je crois qu'il nous a à la bonne mais il est trop coincé pour le dire._

 _Tout l'immeuble ou se situe le Pub appartient à Severus. Alors on s'y est installé, on a donné tout notre argent. Severus habite aux derniers étages. Il nous à laissé l'étage juste au dessus du bar. Ron va quitter Long Island pour louer un appart ici. Je ne t'ai pas dit dans quel quartier on est situé. Ça s'appelle Hell's Kitchen. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de résident. Je sais qu'au troisième étage, il y a une fille qui fait des études de médecine. Elle s'appelle Granger quelque chose, je ne lui ai pas trop parlé. Elle a l'air vraiment hautaine, mais Ron est sous le charme. Et au quatrième il y a un couple. Vraiment adorable. Nymphadora et Remus Lupin, ils ont un petit garçon qui s'appelle Teddy. Un amour._

 _Les travaux ne sont pas terminés bien sûr. Avec un peu de chance on inaugurera le Gryffindor pour noël. Ron est impatient, mais Severus se demande si c'est une bonne idée d'ouvrir pendant les fêtes. Selon lui ça se fait en famille ce genre de soirée. Mais au final on est tous des expatriés, sans famille. Alors peut-être qu'on accueillera des gens seuls comme nous._

 _Ça va être notre premier noël loin de l'autre. J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne te verrais pas étudier les cadeaux bizarres que je t'offre, je ne te verrais pas donner des directives pour décorer au mieux notre sapin. Je ne te verrais pas t'enrouler dans ce pull immonde que tu aimes tant. On ne sera pas collés tout les quatre ensemble entouré d'une grosse couverture devant le feu de cheminée à boire nos chocolats chaud. Si tu vois quelques gouttes sur les feuilles c'est parce que je pleure en écrivant ça._

 _J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vu. J'ai hâte d'avoir ta réponse._

 _En espérant que tu m'aimes encore._

 _Ton Harry._

* * *

 **Reçus le 8 Décembre 20XX**

 _Mon cher et tendre Harry._

 _Enfin, Enfin de tes nouvelles. Mon dieu j'ai cru mourir. J'ai tellement de chose à te dire aussi. D'abord laisse-moi me remettre de mes émotions. Tu as fait la plonge toi ? Toi qui détestes tant faire la vaisselle, je n'en reviens pas. Je ferais peut-être mieux d'arrêter de me comporter comme une princesse si je veux un jour faire les choses par moi-même. Imaginons que la fortune des Potter soit saisie, je devrais travailler de mes mains aussi._

 _Ne me souhaite pas ça._

 _Je rigole bien sûr, je suis tellement fier de toi. Le bonheur de savoir que tu vas bien balaie la rancœur de ne pas avoir eu de tes nouvelles. J'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais. Pas de coup de téléphone, pas de lettres, pas de fax. J'ai regardé aux infos tous les jours pour voir si un avion en partance pour les New-York n'était pas tombé dans l'eau._

 _Est-ce que tu as vraiment dormi dehors, Je n'ose l'imaginer, ça me brise le cœur. J'aimerais que tu m'envois des photos de ton futur Pub. Ça me donnera l'impression d'y être, avec les décorations de noël si possible. Ne parle pas du passé en ce qui concerne les fêtes, j'en souffre autant que toi. Père et Mère vont essayer d'organiser un voyage à New-York mais avec la nouvelle branche qui s'est ouverte en Chine, ils vont être tournés vers l'Asie. Tu n'es pas du bon coté de la mappemonde mon frère. Et je pourrais encore moins te rendre visite pour les 3 ou 4 années à venir. Tu t'en doutes sûrement mais je poursuis mes études d'économies à Oxford. C'est là bas qu'il faudra que tu m'envois tes lettres. Papa et maman m'ont envoyés celle-ci mais ça serait bien qu'elles viennent directement à moi cette fois-ci._

 _Je suis extrêmement triste d'avoir du me séparer de Scorpius. Mais dans deux ans, il finira bien par me rejoindre. Moi et son frère. Draco poursuit le même cursus que moi. On est de nouveau rivaux. Draco ne baigne pas vraiment dans la chance non plus. Astoria à rompu leurs fiançailles._

 _Je ne t'ai pas parlé de mes vacances à Bath avec elle. C'était absolument incroyable. Théodore à était un hôte formidable, digne d'un maître hôtelier. Il a était à notre disposition comme un parfait gentleman. Je crois que ça l'a marquée. En revenant à Londres elle a due faire face au caractère exécrable de Draco et ça a du la refroidir. Astoria est partie étudier dans la même école d'Hôtellerie que Théodore. Je ne te mentirais pas, j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose. Ne m'en veux pas mais Draco ne méritait pas Astoria. C'est une femme charmante et douce, avec de jolies manières. Elle est agréable à écouter et c'est un plaisir de discuter avec elle. Mais ça tu le sais, tu as été son ami._

 _Peut-être que ces histoires de quartier ne t'intéresse pas mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tu te poses quand même des questions à leurs sujets. Blaise et Pansy ont officialisé leurs fiançailles. Il y a eu une soirée. Scorpius s'est proposé pour être mon cavalier. Il m'a dit qu'il était triste sans moi. Qu'il était triste sans toi aussi. J'ai glissée sa lettre avec la mienne. Je ne l'ai pas lue. J'ai trouvée ça déplacée._

 _Draco était au bras de Lavande Brown, mais ça n'a pas durée. Il l'a vite délaissée pour une grande brune aux yeux verts. Pas très jolie si tu veux mon avis. Il n'a pas l'air triste d'avoir perdue Astoria. Ce qui me conforte dans l'idée qu'il ne l'a ne méritait pas. Crabb et Goyle sont toujours aussi idiot. Heureusement que Blaise est d'une charmante compagnie. Et sans toi dans les parages et ton aura divine, je peux briller en toute tranquillité._

 _Je plaisante. Tu me manques énormément. Je veux te voir, je veux te toucher, je veux m'allonger contre toi et que tu me racontes une histoire comme quand on était petit._

 _Est-ce que je ressemble vraiment à Sirius? Ça me fait plaisir de savoir ça, Sirius aussi me manque mais je suis contente de savoir qu'il va bien. Je l'imagine vraiment s'amuser comme un chien fou. Mais il faut qu'il cesse de dire que certaine chose ne le change pas de la prison. J'espère sincèrement qu'il se laissera vivre. Dis moi juste une chose, il n'y a pas de rats dans l'appartement ou tu vis maintenant ?_

 _Je crois ne rien avoir d'amusant à raconter. En Angleterre les jours s'écoulent normalement. Tout le monde suit le chemin qui leur a était tracé. Il n'y a que toi qui peux partager un peu de liberté. C'est bien dommage que Scorpius et moi soyons les seuls à en profiter. Ou peut-être que ça fait de nous de petits chanceux. Quand je lui ai dis que j'avais enfin du courrier, Harry, tu aurais du voir son sourire. J'ai tout de même pris une photo de lui et moi à mon retour de Bath. Je te la donne, je ne t'en veux pas pour celle que tu as pris. Après tout c'est toi qui et loin._

 _Je t'aime toujours Harry. Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie._

 _Ta Réha._

* * *

 **Recus le 8 Décembre 20XX**

 _Mon cher Harry_

 _T'en vouloir ? Impossible. Je ne le pourrais jamais. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es parti. Réha ne veut rien me dire et Draco. Draco est un idiot borné. Alors j'ai demandé à père. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les gens de ton espèce. Seul Blaise à était assez sympathique pour me dire ce qu'il en était. Je ne vais pas te mentir en ne te disant pas que j'étais curieux. Blaise m'a dit que c'était parce que tu étais homo, il ne l'a pas dit comme ça. Il a dit Pédé, mais j'ai trouvé ça vraiment vulgaire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est mal vu. Ça ne peut pas être juste parce que tu n'épouseras jamais personne. Père dit que tu es une erreur de la nature. Pardonne-moi de rapporter ses mots mais c'est pour te dire que je ne suis absolument pas d'accord. Ce n'est pas un motif pour abandonner son fils. Ce n'est pas un motif pour t'abandonner. Qu'aurais dit père si j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Peut-être que c'est ce que je devrais lui dire. En fait j'ai voulu le faire. J'ai voulu lui dire que j'étais homo aussi et que je t'aimais. J'en ai parlé à Réha et elle a rit. Elle m'a dit que ma réaction était stupide. Mais les gens jugent facilement tant que ça ne leurs arrive pas. Si son fils était pédé comme ils aiment le dire, il ne dirait pas des choses aussi abjectes n'est ce pas ?_

 _Je ne peux pas croire que Lily et James t'es jeté. Je crois que tu es parti de toi-même pour sauver les apparences, pour les protéger eux. Je préfère croire ça. C'est évident qu'ils sont tristes. Si ils t'avaient vraiment viré ils n'auraient pas gardé toutes tes photos. Quand ont répudie quelqu'un c'est qu'on veut l'effacer de son existence. Tu existes encore chez te parents Harry. Ton visage est partout, ta chambre est nettoyée presque tous les jours, comme si tu allais revenir demain ou après-demain._

 _Maintenant que Réha n'est plus là et que toi aussi tu n'es plus là, je me sens réellement seul. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma famille. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Qu'il faut chérir sa famille, qu'on en a qu'une seule, qu'on ne la choisit pas mais qu'elle sera toujours là pour nous. J'aime ma mère, mon père dans ses bons jours et Draco. Mais ils ont l'air de venir d'un autre monde. Je me sens tellement différent. Draco fait des efforts affreux pour ressembler à père. Sa présence devenait presque anxiogène ce qui est idiot parce qu'il est rarement là. Je me demande si ce n'est pas James mon vrai père et si tu n'es pas mon vrai frère._

 _Je fais des efforts pour être un bon fils tu sais. Comme tu me le demandais. Je fais tout ce que tu dis, je suis gentil et courtois et polis et je ne brime personne. Je suis devenu Préfet en chef au lycée. Mes notes sont excellentes, je dois remercier Réha pour ça. Elle a bien voulu me confier ses cours. Je sais que Lucius est fier de moi. Je sais que maman l'est aussi. Mais Draco se fiche éperdument de moi. Il à l'air de vivre dans un autre monde._

 _Mon frère me manque, tu me manques._

 _Je suis curieux de savoir comment est ta vie aux Etats-unis. Réha m'a laissée lire la lettre que tu lui as envoyée. J'ai beaucoup ris. Moi aussi je veux voir ce Pub. Peut-être que je pourrais venir, pendant les prochaines vacances. J'aimerais rencontrer ce Ron Weasley il a l'air vraiment sympa. Tu as vraiment du faire la plonge et le service? Tu dormais vraiment avec des rats ? Ton histoire me fait rêver._

 _J'espère que je ne t'ennuie pas avec mes états d'âmes. Mais quand je dis que je t'aime c'est la pure vérité. Je t'aime Harry, parce que tu es le meilleur des frères et le plus doux des pères. Quand je serais grand, je pense devenir ministre et décréter que les homosexuels peuvent rester riche et adopter des enfants. Quelles idées de vouloir à tout pris des gosses de riches quand on sait que dans le monde des milliers d'enfants sont orphelins. Excuse-moi, je m'énerve tout seul. Je dois être encore un gosse pour ne pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Je dois être naïf. Si j'avais su que les choses se passeraient de cette manière je serais resté plus souvent chez vous. J'aurais profité de toi à chaque fois que je le pouvais._

 _Je te raconterais tout Harry, de qui je tomberais amoureux, de ce que je ferais de ma vie, de ce qui me fait rire et pleurer._

 _Si tu veux bien m'écouter, enfin me lire._

 _Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours._

 _Ton petit frère. Scorpius._

 _Ps : j'ai ton adresse mais si tu veux me répondre il faudra envoyer tes lettres à Réha. J'ai peur que père déchire le courrier si il voit ton nom. A moins d'utiliser un autre nom mais si le courrier se perd, il n'y aura pas de retour à l'envoyeur._

* * *

 **Ecris le 27 novembre 20XX**

 _Harry,_

 _Je ne crois pas pouvoir commencer cette lettre par « mon cher » ou quelque chose d'autres. Tu serais capable de la déchirer au premier coup d'œil. Ou de la brûler sans même la lire. J'ai vu Scorpius courir une lettre à la main dans sa chambre. Il s'y est enfermé et je le soupçonne de répondre avec une rapidité déconcertante. A mon avis, dans une trentaine de minute il aura deux enveloppes en main et filera comme un diable chez toi. Enfin chez les Potter._

 _Je n'aurais donc pas la possibilité de lire quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant dieu seul sait que j'aimerais la lire. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu deviens. Réha aussi doit te répondre. Elle va sans doute te dire (du moins je l'espère) que je suis en cours avec elle. Qu'on rejoue nos années lycée mais que tu ne penches plus dans la balance. Elle va sûrement te dire aussi (je l'espère) que mes fiançailles avec Astoria ont été rompus. Il faut croire que je suis difficile à vivre. Elle est partie faire une école d'hôtellerie. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à Bath, elle a du se prendre pour une gouvernante et ça lui ai monté à la tête._

 _Je n'ai plus de fiancée et père est désappointé. Il faut que je profite d'Oxford pour trouver un bon parti, une fille de ministre ou de baron, histoire d'avoir un titre, un vrai. Malheureusement les brunes aux yeux verts ça ne court pas les rues. Est-ce que ta sœur à un fiancé ? Je suis bête je suis le mieux placer pour en parler. Réha à une cour impressionnante de prétendants. Mais Réha fais les yeux doux uniquement à ses études. Je crois qu'elle ne se mariera jamais en fait. Peut-être cherche t-elle un brun aux yeux verts. Est-ce que vous avez fait des trucs ensemble ? Je parle comme un gamin…Mais la consanguinité dans les familles nobles c'est courant. Ou est ce que c'est juste parce que vous êtes jumeaux que vous êtes si fusionnel ?_

 _Scorpius et moi on se ressemble presque mais on a rien de fusionne.l On a deux ans d'écart et pourtant on dirait qu'on à le même âge. Je crois que tu m'as volé mon frère Harry. Dans l'histoire je suis le jumeau diabolique. Celui qui ne sourit jamais. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je pouvais sourire quand tu étais là, maintenant que tu es parti je trouve que cet un exercice déplaisant. Mais il faut que je me force. Pour trouver une fiancée et pondre un futur Malfoy. J'en suis le seul capable. Peut-être que Scorpius est gay aussi._

 _J'aimerais que ça soit vrai. Le connaissant il serait capable de le dire à père et je pourrais enfin voir quel genre d'idée parcours l'esprit étriqué de Lucius. Comment est ce qu'il nomme les gens comme toi. Des tapettes, des tantouzes, des pédés, des enculés, des suceurs de bites._

 _C'est ce que tu es Harry un suceur de bite ? J'aimerais que tu suces la mienne, j'aimerais sucer la tienne aussi. A la place je dois bouffer des chattes. Ça me répugne, mais c'est pour la lignée, c'est pour la bonne cause. C'est pour la famille, c'est un truc qui doit te parler ça. La famille._

 _La tienne ne brille pas par sa solidarité. Je me demande si tu tapines. Si tu vends ton cul pour vivre. Ou si tu t'es trouvé un type plein au as, un avocat ou un ministre et qu'il t'entretient en secret. Tu pourrais le faire, tu es beau, tu peux plaire à qui tu veux. Moi j'aimerai t'entretenir. Je pourrais épouser une fille comme ça et faire un gosse puis payer un appart quelque part dans Londres pour toi. Je passerais la semaine en famille, comme un type normal et le week-end avec toi. On pourrait faire ce que tu voudras. Aller au cinéma, boire un verre dans un bar. Je pourrais t'emmener en France ou en Italie. Tu aimais ces endroits non ? On passerait toute la nuit à faire l'amour. Je serais doux. Je crois._

 _C'est seulement dans mes bons moments. Parce que quand je pense à toi j'ai aussi envie de te frapper. Qu'est ce que tu racontes dans cette lettre ? Qu'est ce qui fait sourire Scorpius. Qu'est ce qui fait sourire Réha? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'être dans la confidence? Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ?_

 _Ah oui j'oubliais, je ne me suis pas excusé. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Tu as décidé de fuir avant. Tu trouves que je suis de mauvaise foi ? J'ai le droit d'être de mauvaise foi. Vu que c'est une lettre que tu ne verras jamais._

 _Je n'ai pas d'adresse, je ne sais pas ou tu vis. Je n'ose pas le demander à Scorpius, il me poserait des questions. Je pourrais mentir. Mais je sais que je lui dirais la vérité._

 _J'ai envie de te dire que je te veux, que je veux te toucher, t'embrasser, te caresser. Et je veux sentir tes lèvres sur ma peau, sur ma bouche, sur mon sexe. Je crois qu'il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez moi. Et je crois que c'est à cause de toi. Ça serait pas mal que tu t'excuses. Du mal que tu m'as fait. Et peut-être qu'après moi aussi je pourrais m'excuser._

 _Et te dire que je…_

 _Que je veux que tu reviennes Harry. Reviens-moi._

* * *

 _._

 **Reçus le 2 décembre**

 _Ma petite fée Bleue,_

 _Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi. J'espère sincèrement que oui. Je me suis permis de relever ton adresse. J'avais le sentiment que je serais incapable de t'oublier. Et c'est le cas. J'espère que tu vis encore dans cette petite chambre rose aux coussins bleus. Parfois je la vois dans mes rêves et toi au milieu piétinant ta robe. Je voulais te poser plein de question. Je voulais savoir si tu avais un mac. Si tu avais choisi de faire ce que tu faisais. Si tu n'étais pas fatigué. Quel âge tu avais ? Est-ce que tu étais mineur ? J'espère que non seigneur. Toutes ces questions qu'on n'est pas censé poser. Toutes ces questions gênantes, j'avais envie de savoir mais je suis parti comme un lâche. Est-ce que tu m'as trouvé idiot ? J'en suis désolé si c'est le cas. Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi, un peu._

 _Je pense à toi, à tes yeux bleus et tes longs cheveux. Je pense à ton nom, je me demande toujours si c'était ton vrai nom._

 _Si je t'écris c'est parce que je me suis souvenue de ton excitation quand je t'ai parlé de New-York. Quand je t'ai parlé de l'Amérique. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te retiens en Angleterre? Est-ce que ça serait dangereux pour toi de t'enfuir ? J'aimerais que tu viennes ici. Je peux te trouver du travail. Ce n'est pas du sexe. C'est un boulot de serveuse. Mais avec des gens sympa, j'en fais partie._

 _C'est peut-être présomptueux de ma part de penser que tu veux un autre travail. Si ça se trouve tu faisais ça pour le plaisir, si c'est le cas oublie mes demandes odieuses. Donne moi juste de tes nouvelles petites fées. Dis-moi si tu vas bien._

 _Harry le premier._

* * *

 **Reçus le 13 Décembre 20XX**

 _Harry mon premier,_

 _J'arriverais à New-York le 21 Décembre. A 18h45. Je n'ai pas de bagage j'espère que tu auras des vêtements pour moi. Je n'ai que ma robe bleue._

 _La fée bleue._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _A suivre_


	7. Mes ordres

MES ORDRES

 ** _« Plus claire la lumière, plus sombre l'obscurité…Il est impossible d'apprécier correctement la lumière sans connaître les ténèbres. »_**

 ** _Jean Paul Sartre_**.

 **POV Harry**

« C'était une bonne idée ». Voilà ce qu'a grogné Severus Rogue vers 4h du matin pendant qu'il nettoyé le comptoir. Je suis d'accord c'était vraiment une idée formidable.

C'est fou le nombre de gens paumés que New-York peut contenir. Assez paumés ou joyeux pour venir boire des pintes de bière irlandaise un 24 décembre au soir. Ron à inauguré le bar à 18h. Il s'est remplit presque automatiquement. On ne s'attendait pas à avoir autant de monde qu'on a vite était submergé. Au point qu'Hermione Granger, l'étudiante en médecine propose son aide au service. Cette fille est d'une efficacité redoutable et dotée d'une mémoire incroyable. Elle nous a un peu beaucoup sauvées la soirée. Elle et Nympadora qui est venus aider Sirius et Dobby en cuisine. Dobby c'est notre chef, son vrai nom d'est Dobera mais il trouve ça franchement laid. Il n'y a qu'Hermione qui l'appelle comme ça et il fait la moue dés qu'il l'entend. Mais c'est un amour, serviable et profondément gentil. Et c'est un vrai magicien en cuisine. Sirius se débrouille bien aussi.

C'est lui qui a décidé de nos rangs, il voulait être en cuisine pour ne pas avoir à discuter avec la clientèle. C'est un vrai ours Sirius. Naturellement Ron et moi avons finis derrière le bar et à notre plus grand étonnement Severus s'y est mit aussi. Cet homme est plein de surprise. Mais ce soir là il avait une classe d'enfer. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été rabattus en arrière contre son crâne. C'est Sirius lui-même qui s'était chargé de sa coiffure. Severus nous avais dégoté des tenus de serveurs. Tous les mêmes. Chemises blanches, blazer sans manches vert, pantalon gris, chaussures noirs. C'était bien différent des couleurs rouges et or qui décorait le Pub. Mais il avait tenu à avoir ces couleurs pour travailler et personne n'avait objecté. Heureusement parce que Severus au bar à était d'une grande aide. C'est comme ça que tout le monde a appris qu'il avait était barman dans sa jeunesse et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment délaissé le métier.

C'est lui qui a dressé la liste de tous nos cocktails et même si la bière coulait plus que de raison, il n'était pas en reste. Je crois même que son air pincé et bougon en a charmé plus d'une. Ron non plus ne faisait pas tâche. Il avait toujours un mot pour rire, servait à une vitesse déconcertante. Il connaissait son métier sur le bout des doigts. C'était vraiment beau de le voir s'activer et de relever ses manches toutes les dix minutes, ses mèches rousses tombant encore et toujours sur son nez. Sirius avait embauché deux serveuses en plus de Luna. Ma petite Luna qui m'a sauté dans les bras quand je suis venue la cherché à l'aéroport sous les chutes de neiges. La pauvre n'avait effectivement que sa robe bleue et ses papiers. Elle s'est enfuie m'a-t-elle dit après un énorme câlin. Hagrid l'a aidée. Il lui a payé le voyage, au dernier moment. La première chose que j'ai fait, c'est lui acheter un énorme manteau bleu. Elle était aux anges et moi aussi.

Toute la soirée je l'ai regardée, virevolter de client en client, dans sa tenue verte et argent. Pas une seule fois elle n'a cessée de sourire et a chaque fois qu'elle quittée une table celle-ci éclatait de rire. Luna faisait mouche. Mais les trois autres serveuses n'étaient pas en reste. Cho Chang était une sino-américaine franchement mignonne, un peu maladroite mais pleine de bonne volonté. Angelina Johnson était une grande fille à la peau noire et une pile électrique. Elle criait les commandes et on pouvait entendre Nymphadora lui répondre sur le même ton, c'était comique. Et venait s'ajouter en extra Hermione Granger. Dés qu'elle est arrivée Ron s'est montré encore plus professionnel mais la jeune femme semblait totalement ne rien voir. Elle était accaparé par les commandes et le service et à passé presque toute la soirée à me dire que je n'étais pas assez rapide. C'est vrai que je ne l'étais pas. J'avais plus le nez en l'air à m'émerveiller de tout ses buveurs et ses familles qui sortaient de l'église et venaient manger pour servir correctement. J'ai finis par m'y mettre sérieusement quand Rogue est venu m'accabler en me traitant de gosse de riche bon à rien et inutile. Voilà le genre de commentaire auquel j'avais droit avec lui. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant ce soir pour entacher ma bonne humeur. Ça l'était juste pour me rappeler qu'en Angleterre il y avait une gosse de riche qui devait être bien triste. Pendant que moi je nageais dans le bonheur.

A minuit j'ai souhaité que Réha soit heureuse autant que moi.

C'était une bonne idée. Et maintenant que la folie était retombé et qu'on se retrouvait tous à ranger le Pub tout le monde était silencieux. Et Rogue avait rompu le silence avec cette phrase.

Cho et Angelina étaient partie les premières. Suivit de Dobby. Hermione et Nymphadora étaient parties se coucher. Il ne restait plus que Severus, Sirius, Ron et moi. Notre propriétaire s'est éclipsé un moment puis il est redescendu avec une bouteille de whisky qui semblait avoir pris la poussière depuis aussi longtemps que lui. Il a tiré une table et Sirius à sortit un jeu de carte. Ron a posé quatre verres et j'ai placé les chaises.

Severus nous a servit pendant que mon parrain distribué.

-J'ai acheté cette bouteille, il y à 25 ans maintenant. Je pensais la boire d'un coup quand on me diagnostiquerait une cirrhose ou un truc du genre. Mais je pense que c'est le bon moment.

-Ma parole Severus tu es un vrai romantique.

-Je dirais plutôt mélancolique.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, c'est plutôt romantique comme situation. Tu partages une bouteille qui devait te destiner à la mort avec des jeunes que tu détestes.

-C'est vrai…je sais rendre les rendez-vous galant, unique.

-On trinque à quoi ?

-A la santé ?

-Aux femmes ?

-A l'alcool ?

-A l'argent ?

-A la vie ?

-A la vie.

-A la vie.

Nos verres cognent, on boit. On boit et on joue toute la nuit. Demain le Pub sera fermé. On sera de nouveau ouvert le 26, Ron et moi réfléchirons à quelque chose d'enfer pour le nouvel an. J'ai hâte. Je crois que j'ai reçus mon plus cadeau de noël. Un endroit où je me sens bien. Je crois que je suis chez moi.

* * *

 **POV Réha**

Il ne neige pas à Londres. Mais j'ai vue qu'il neigeait à New-York. J'imagine Harry emmitouflé dans un cuir bas de gammes, son jean trempé jusqu'aux cuisses, courir dans la neige le nez rouge. Il ne neige pas à Londres il pleut et c'est presque triste. J'ai passée ma journée à encadrer les photos qu'il m'a envoyées. Je vais les offrir à papa et maman, ils seront ravis j'en suis sûre.

Je dis presque triste, parce que je passe des vacances de noël agréable. Astoria est revenue, elle me tient compagnie, elle me parle de Théodore et de ses études qui l'a passionne. Je suis contente pour elle. Quand ce n'est pas Astoria, c'est Scorpius qui passe le plus clair de sont temps chez moi.

Ensemble nous avons lu les dernières lettres d'Harry et nous y avons répondu en même temps. Scorpius m'a parlé de ce qu'il lui avait écrit, il voulait que je lise la lettre que mon frère lui avait envoyée. Mais je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux leurs laisser ça. J'aime que Scorpius partage tout avec moi. Mais il finira par ne plus avoir aucun secret. C'est bien les secrets aussi. Cet enfant est trop pur encore.

Il est encore dans ma chambre à lire et relire ce qu'il veut lui répondre. Allongé par terre. On est le 24 décembre et je lui demande si il ne préférerait pas être avec sa famille.

-Draco est chez Blaise. Je pense qu'il va passer la nuit dehors. De toute façon ont le fête le 25. Ce soir vous allez à la veillée ? A l'église ?

-Si nous y allons. On ne va pas s'arrêter de vivre.

-Tu penses que je peux venir ?

-Tes parents y seront aussi non ?

-Oui mais j'aimerais y aller avec vous.

-Ne fais pas ça Scorpius, finis ta lettre. Donne la moi et rentre chez toi. On se reverra ce soir. On pourra s'asseoir à coté.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Je vais devoir me tenir droit à coté de Draco.

-C'est ton frère Scorpius, n'en fais pas un étranger alors qu'il est encore à tes cotés.

Mon ton est plus triste que je ne l'aurais voulue mais Scorpius se doute bien que je ne le repousse pas. Il comprend que son vrai frère ce n'est pas Harry. Il comprend que son vrai frère se fiche de lui. Scorpius est aussi seul que moi, mais. Celui qu'il aime et loin celui qui ne sait pas aimer est trop prés. J'entends ses pensées. J'ai peur qu'un jour il dise un mot de travers à Draco.

Quelque chose comme « tu n'as jamais été mon frère, Harry est cent fois mieux que toi. »

J'ai peur que sa phrase ne fasse aucun mal à Draco et que ça lui fasse plus de mal à lui. Scorpius aime sa famille. Il aime comme nous. Mais sa famille à une drôle de manière de montrer son affection. Comme si faire preuve de sentiment, c'était faire preuve de faiblesse. Et Scorpius fait preuve de beaucoup de sentiment envers moi.

Parfois je me demande comment il se comporte chez lui. Est-ce qu'il est aussi stoïque que son frère, aussi silencieux que Lucius, aussi calme que Narcissa. Je suis sûre que oui. Quand il est chez moi, il rit, il s'amuse, il plaisante. Quelque chose chez les Malfoy les empêchent d'être eux même. Ils doivent rester de belle statue. De nous tous, ils sont sûrement ceux qui sont les plus emprisonnés par les conventions.

Scorpius baisse les yeux et se relève. Il vient vers moi et pose sa tête sur mes genoux, je caresse doucement ses cheveux. C'est un ange, c'est si agréable d'être avec lui. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il soit triste, j'aimerais répondre à tous ses caprices. Il n'en fait pas tellement pourtant. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il délaisse le mot famille. Même si il clame haut et fort que chez nous, c'est chez lui. Scorpius est un Malfoy. Il ne mérite pas ma colère, mais il ne mérite pas que je l'éloigne des êtres cher. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on le fasse pour moi.

C'est pourtant ce qu'à fait Harry. Même si il l'a décidé de lui-même. Il m'a éloignée. Malgré ça, quand je regarde ses photos je ne suis pas en colère. Je m'imagine avec lui. J'ai hâte de le revoir.

Scorpius se relève et pose sa lettre, je la range avec la mienne. Il m'embrasse sur le front et je l'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée. Il me dit à tout à l'heure et je lui réponds avec un sourire.

Je remonte les marches. Maman est dans la chambre d'Harry, elle s'est allongée sur son lit. Je la rejoins et m'allonge contre elle. Elle se tourne et me serre dans ses bras.

-Scorpius est partit ?

-Oui mais on le reverra à l'église.

\- Il aurait pu rester, on l'aurait emmené avec nous.

\- Peut-être que les parents de Scorpius veulent l'emmener avec eux.

\- Tu me grondes Réha ?

\- Scorpius n'est pas Harry, il est blond.

\- C'est toi qui parles de couleur de cheveux. Tu ne ressembles même plus à ton frère. Est-ce que tu lui en veux ?

\- Non maman, je ne lui en veux pas. Je voulais juste être un peu moi.

\- Mais tu es toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'artifice ou de changement pour être quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es ma fille, tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai au monde. Tu as les cheveux de ton père et mes yeux. Tu n'es pas fier de nous ? Quoique je comprendrais que tu ne sois pas fier.

\- Bien sûr que si je suis fier de vous. Mais c'était comme voir le visage d'Harry. C'est bizarre. Avant on échangés nos places tu sais ? Même pour aller en cours.

\- Oui je sais.

Je colle mon nez contre son cou. Elle sent bon. Harry est loin mais je sais qu'il souhaite mon bonheur.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider maman ?

\- Je ferais ce que tu veux ma puce.

\- Aide-moi à changer de couleur.

* * *

 **POV Draco**

Blaise et Pansy me dégoute. En fait juste Pansy me dégoute. Sa façon vulgaire de secouer ses cheveux, sa voix haut perché et ses minauderies me donne la gerbe. A chaque fois que je la vois je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Blaise a pu s'enticher d'elle. Elle n'a strictement rien pour elle si ce n'est l'argent.

J'aurais pu rester encore un peu chez eux mais le vin me pesait sur l'estomac. J'ai bien fais de revenir plus tôt. J'ai eu juste le temps de voir père, mère et Scorpius monter dans la voiture. C'est vrai on est le 24 et il va falloir jouer la jolie petite famille propre sur soi. Lever la tête, chanter des quantiques assommant, prier dieu pour faire tomber encore plus d'argent. Et faire bonne figure devant toutes les familles. Je remonte les marches du manoir, me change en vitesse. Si je fais ça vite, j'arriverais peut-être une dizaine de minute après eux. Histoire de ne pas faire trop de vague.

La chambre de Scorpius est grande ouverte. Je me penche sous le lit. Le livre n'y est plus. Je panique. Je fouille de nouveau tous ses tiroirs, ouvre tous ses placards. Et si il avait tout laissé chez Réha. Ça me donne envie de hurler. Je soulève ses oreillers et je le trouve. Scorpius s'endort avec. C'est à vomir tellement c'est charmant. Je coupe les pages avec mes doigts pour atterrir vers le milieu du livre. Il y a trois photos. Celle d'une moto garée devant la mer, une autre d'un décor sous la neige, et une dernière. Je reste figé dessus. Harry se tient devant un bar et un garçon roux à son bras autour de son épaule. Harry est beau. Ses lunettes carrées entourant ses grands yeux verts, qui sont toujours aussi magnifique. Il porte un pull rouge et un jean noir, il a un grand sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'il ne m'aurait jamais fait. Et ce rouquin, terriblement laid à coté de lui. C'est pour ce genre de mec que tu es parti Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'intéressant chez lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour te séduire ? Il ne t'a sûrement pas frappé ou humilié, je suppose.

J'ai envie de prendre cette photo, j'ai envie de la voler, de partir avec et de la couper. J'ai envie de faire ce truc complètement débile, de remplacer la tête du roux par la mienne. Je la range. A la place je prends la lettre et je l'ouvre.

 _Mon cher Scorpius_

 _Merci pour ta lettre, merci pour tes mots, merci de ne pas m'en vouloir. Qu'aurais-je fais si même toi tu n'avais plus le cœur à me parler. Réha a du déjà te le dire mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Sirius est un bout de la famille que j'ai du quitter. Ne te pollue pas l'esprit avec les histoires qui m'entourent, il n'y a rien de bon à en tirer. Mais je suis content que tu penses comme ça. Il est toujours préférable d'avoir son propre avis plutôt que de répéter bêtement celui des autres, j'apprécie ta curiosité Scorpius. Et aussi le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour mes parents. Pour ça aussi tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je les aimerais toujours quoiqu'il puisse se passer. Rien n'est de leurs fautes. Quand aux insultes, je pense que tu es assez grand pour faire la part des choses. Parfois on ne peut pas aller au-delà de sa nature. Je ne suis pas assez intelligent ou doué pour mentir au monde entier sur ce que je suis. Un lâche et un peureux. Tout ce qui m'entourait à Londres m'effrayait. Les soirées, les discours, les rires, les gens. J'avais l'impression d'être du gibier, traqué en permanence._

 _Les motifs de mon départ sont nombreux et variés et il y a sûrement la vision des gens et la bienséance qui en font lourdement parties. Mais ce n'est pas tout, seulement t'en parler ne t'apporterais rien de bon. J'aimerai que tu me crois et que tu me fasses confiance. La seule chose qui m'importe maintenant c'est d'avoir l'assurance de ton amour indéfectible et de ton pardon. Je veux pouvoir discuter le plus naturellement avec toi, je veux qu'on se parle des choses de la vie, de tes projets, de tes inquiétudes et des conseils que je pourrais te donner. Même si tu as plus d'armes entre les mains que moi, tu es un Malfoy après tout, un garçon ambitieux et intelligent. A cotés je fais pâle figure._

 _En ce qui concerne Draco. Je ne saurais quoi te dire, si ce n'est que c'est ton frère. Que ferais-je de ma vie si je n'avais pas Réha et c'est encore plus flagrant depuis que je n'ai plus ses avis éclairés. Mais je me débrouille tout de même, Sirius fait un parfait Réha de remplacement. Tu es sans doute le mieux placé pour briser sa carapace. Il y a une grande différence entre lui et toi. Tu n'es pas seul, même si les gens sont loin de toi tu sais que tu es aimé. Draco est terriblement seul, les gens sont loin de lui et il est incapable de voir qui l'apprécie réellement. Peut-être parce que personne ne l'aime vraiment. C'est pour ça que la famille est là Scorpius, pour aimer quoiqu'il arrive._

 _Je t'ai joins une photo de la vue que j'ai de la fenêtre de ma chambre et une photo de la moto de Sirius. Qui doit sûrement appartenir à un péquenaud d'Edinburgh. La dernière photo c'est moi et Ron devant notre futur bar. Ce n'est pas soigné et on à l'air de deux zombies mais je t'assure qu'on est aux anges sur cette photo. On ouvre le 24 décembre, ce qui veut dire que je ne ferais pas la veillée. Je compte sur toi pour soutenir Réha. J'espère que je ne t'en demande pas trop. Essaie de la convaincre que de reprendre sa couleur naturelle, elle est beaucoup plus jolie avec les cheveux noirs. Et soit un ange. Arrête de grandir._

 _Harry qui t'aime._

 _Ps : je ferais comme tu as dis pour les lettres._

Je referme le livre. Je suis furieux, furieux et malade. Qu'est ce qu'Harry sait de moi. Il ne sait rien du tout. Il ne m'a pas bien regardé. Je sais parfaitement qui m'aime. Je pourrais même les compter. Mais pourquoi le ferais-je, il n'y a pas besoin d'amour dans ce monde. Il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour. C'est juste une immense toile, avec des liens gluants. On est juste des araignées se bâtant pour la même mouche et lui a décidé d'être un scorpion. De tracer sa route dans le désert.

Je sors rageusement du manoir et conduit avec autant de rage. C'est donc tout ce que pense Harry de moi. Que je suis un pauvre type, seul et larmoyant sur son sort. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que de la pitié. Et Scorpius qui doit boire ses paroles comme si il vomissait l'eau du Jourdain. Je suis en train de perdre mon frère. Je suis en train de tout perdre au profit des Potter. Même loin, il me pourrit la vie.

Va au diable Potter !

Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour être heureux, je n'ai pas besoin que Scorpius s'inquiète pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une tapette dans ton genre qui s'est tiré la queue entre les jambes. J'en ai rien à branler que tu te fasses sauter par Ron ou Sirius ! Qui sont ces gens d'abord ? D'où sortent-ils ? Je ne sais toujours pas ou tu vis. Edinburgh c'est la porte à cotés, tu peux faire un saut à Londres. Je peux faire un saut Edinburgh.

J'entre dans l'Eglise. J'avance la messe n'a pas commencée. Mon père et ma mère sont au premier rang, comme d'habitude. Je me pose juste à coté de Scorpius, il se penche mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde. Je tourne la tête et je le vois…ou plutôt je la vois. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était Harry de nouveau. J'ai faillis foncer vers lui et l'embrasser. Je l'aurais sûrement fait devant tout le monde, devant le prêtre, devant mon père. Devant la terre entière. Mais c'est Réha, avec sa longue chevelure noire corbeaux. Elle me sourit, enfin elle sourit à Scorpius et je vois ses grands yeux verts entourés de ses longs cils. Ils brillent, ils scintillent. Ils se regardent tout les deux et je n'existe toujours pas. je n'ai pas besoin d'exister pour eux. Je peux exister pour Harry. Je voudrais exister pour Harry. J'accepte de te faire pitié Harry, du moment que tu ne m'ignores pas.

 _._

 _._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre :). Dites moi si ça vous plait.


	8. Ma clémence

Ahaha merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos fav. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je suis bonheur. Je vais répondre un peu aux questions.

 **Kaylee61 :** C'est un Drarry, donc oui ils se verront tôt ou tard. Enfin plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Je crois même que c'est le prochain chapitreJ. Alors combien de chapitres ? Bonne question, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je pense que ça en fera plus de 12 déjà. Je marche à un chapitre par jour. J'ai dans l'espoir que l'histoire soit finie à la fin de la semaine.

 **Mslle Nyahhh : ** J'avoue que j'ai un peu chier dans la colle concernant les dates. Ahaha mais c'est un peu tard pour rectifier. J'aime le principe des échanges épistolaires et ça me faisait rêver. Mais je voulais garder les dates de naissances des personnages. J'avoue qu'au départ j'étais en mode Jane Austen mais ça ne collait pas avec les ambitions de Réha. Mais je garde en tête les idées réacs et coincés de la bourgeoisie anglaise. Ou française en fait. Je suis super contente que l'ambiance t'ai plu. Je ne me voyais pas faire de description en long et en large du nouveau lieu de vie d'Harry alors que j'écris à la première personne. C'est un exercice vraiment frustrant XD. Il y aura d'autre personnage important qui vont arriver. D'autres révélations aussi. J'espère que ça te plairas

 **Ninairis : ** Tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire. Koeur sur toi. En ce qui concerne Luna. Oui je l'ai trouvée trop adorable aussi. Elle n'aura pas de grande importance dans la suite, j'en suis navrée mais je ne vais pas la laisser dans le flou non plus. Il va y avoir beaucoup de Harry et Draco pour les prochaines fois. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu es aimée. C'est une fic coup de pression pour moi ahaha. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite quand même. Je suis contente que tu trouves Réha intéressante, j'avais un peu peur qu'elle fasse tache dans le décor ou de la faire trop sûr d'elle.

Merci encore pour vos encouragements, je deviens un peu accro à vos messages alors n'hésitez pas.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _« Les souvenirs sont du vent. Ils inventent les nuages. »_**

 _ **Jules Supervielle**_

 **POV Harry**

-On a peur Potter ?

-Pas du tout. J'ai appris avec le meilleur.

Olivier lève son pouce devant mes yeux et j'arrive à deviner son sourire derrière son masque. Et son manteau. Il regarde une dernière fois mes harnais. Il frappe mon épaule et le copilote nous indique qu'ils ralentissent. Olivier ouvre la porte de l'avion. Il saute en premier. Je compte les secondes et saute à sa suite.

Incroyable. C'est le seul mot que mon cerveau arrive à formuler. 4000 mètres de chutes, 2200 mètres de chute libre. Le bruit infernal du vent qui couvre même celui du moteur de l'avion qui s'éloigne. J'écarte les bras et relève une jambe. Je m'appuie sur l'air pour tourner, en dessous de moi Olivier à déjà du tourner sur lui-même trois fois. Je plonge vers lui. L'air fouette mon visage, le vent frais s'engouffre dans tous les pans de mon manteau. Je vole, je vais voler pendant moins de 10 minutes. Un an à voler accrocher à Olivier Dubois et cette fois-ci c'est juste moi. Je suis toute seule dans l'immensité de l'air. Je me concentre sur tout, sur l'air, sur le ciel, sur les nuages dans lesquels nous plongeons. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. C'est de la folie. Je suis fou.

J'arrive enfin au même niveau qu'Olivier, il ne perd pas de temps et attrape mes mains. Je vois son sourire et ses yeux rieurs. Il me hurle des choses mais je n'entends rien. Je rigole il fait pareil. Il approche son visage du mien. On s'embrasse presque. Je ne vois plus le sol je ne vois que lui. Olivier ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux marrons qui pétillent de joie. On ne se lâche pas. Il n'en a pas envie moi non plus. J'ai hâte qu'on touche le sol. J'ai envie que notre chute dure longtemps. Je suis l'homme le plus indécis du monde. Il se rapproche de moi et on se serre l'un contre l'autre. Puis il s'éloigne et je le regarde jouer les acrobates. Je ne ferais rien de ce qu'il fait. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais ça ne fait rien j'ai tout le temps pour en faire de même.

Je baisse les yeux et j'aperçois enfin le sol et je repense à ma première rencontre avec Olivier Dubois. Arpenteur de l'extrême, amateur de sensation forte. Et petit ami formidable.

C'était au mois de février. Je débutais enfin une année loin de tout. Loin de ma Réha, loin de mon Londres natale. Loin de l'ambiance morose de l'Angleterre. Je recommençais une année à New-York. Dans ses rues parallèles, parmi ses clochards et ses hommes d'affaires. Ses bien-pensants hurlant des « Jesus is coming », ses buveurs de café chronique et entre eux des gens comme Olivier. Des baroudeurs, des itinérants, des types qui ne savent pas ou mettre les pieds, qui sont chez eux partout et nulle part. Notre clientèle c'était ça aussi. Un pied à terre de quelques heures juste pour boire une pinte chez le lion d'or. C'était le petit surnom du Pub. Ça m'avait frappé, le jour ou en prenant le métro j'ai entendue deux jeunes filles discuter.

-Ou est ce qu'on va ce soir ?

-Au lion d'or.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un pub irlandais, il parait que l'ambiance est vraiment bonne.

C'était bien la peine d'avoir donné un nom au Pub. Mais ça c'était la faute de Ron. Il avait chiné un énorme lion doré et l'avait placé à l'entrée du Pub. C'était amusant de voir les touristes et les clients se prendre en photo avec. Je n'ai pas échappé à la règle, j'en ai envoyée à Scorpius et Réha. Olivier non plus n'y a pas échappé.

Ce mois de février il est entré au Gryffindor. Un sac de camping énorme sur le dos. J'étais le seul en service ce jour là. Il a posé son sac et m'a demandé si je pouvais le prendre en photo. Je l'ai fait. Olivier est revenu tout les jours pendant une semaine. A chaque fois que j'effectuais le service seul. J'étais tellement accaparé par le travail que je ne voyais rien des signes qu'il m'envoyait. Il a fallut que je pose la question pour qu'il soupir de façon désespéré.

-Vous êtes ici en vacance ?

-Non. Je fais un road trip. Habituellement je ne reste pas aussi longtemps au même endroit.

-Ah bon ? C'est notre bar qui vous a tapé dans l'œil.

-Pas juste le bar.

\- Je comprends, New-York c'est grandiose n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne reste pas pour New-York non plus.

-Alors c'est pour quoi ? Si je ne suis pas trop indiscret.

-C'est pour vous. Je vous trouve charmant…non ce n'est pas les mots attendez…Je vous trouve irrésistible.

J'ai cassé un verre ce jour là.

Trouver quelqu'un faisait un peu partie des prochaines étapes de la vie, mais je n'imaginais pas que ça serait aussi rapide. Je crois que j'ai cédé face à l'amour. C'est la petite phrase de Luna. Dés qu'on se met à trop penser à quelqu'un, ou qu'on se désespère de ne pas voir ceux qui font chavirer son cœur. Luna le répète à Ron à chaque fois qu'Hermione descend nous faire la bise avant de partir en cours. Ces deux là sont l'évidence même, mais il continue à se chercher, à se tourner autour. A faire semblant de s'ignorer puis ensuite à se regarder à la dérobée. Luna les trouves mignons, Severus les trouves détestables. Et moi j'écoute juste les compliments que Ron fait à Hermione, quand elle n'est pas là bien entendu.

J'ai donc fait comme Ron, j'ai perdu face à l'amour. Olivier m'a invité à boire un verre, j'ai accepté. Olivier m'a invité au restaurant, j'ai accepté. Olivier m'a invité à faire du bateau avec lui, à central park, dans des boites de nuits étranges, chez un disquaire particulier, un match des Knicks au Madison square garden . Olivier m'a invité à faire le grand saut. J'ai accepté. Il est resté trois mois à New-York et c'était trois mois de folie. J'étais passionné par Olivier. Par ses voyages, ses histoires, ses rêves. Les endroits qu'il avait parcouru et ceux qui étaient sur sa liste. Ma première leçon de parachutisme à été une révélation. Il y a une histoire qui dit qu'on est plus propice à tomber amoureux en situation dangereuse. J'étais en situation dangereuse et je tombais.

On à fait l'amour après mon premier saut. C'est ensuite devenu une sorte de rituel. La dopamine qui explose dans notre cerveau après la chute n'a même pas le temps de redescendre qu'on se jette littéralement l'un sur l'autre.

Les baisers d'Olivier étaient maladroits, mais suave. Je devinais son empressement rien qu'en suivant le parcours de ses mains sur ma peau. C'était à croquer. Olivier me dévorait du regard, et des lèvres. J'avais alors eu l'impression que j'étais la seule personne de cette planète. Je me suis sentie comme soudainement très important et je l'étais. Je l'étais pour lui. Il descendait sa bouche sur mon corps. S'était décidé à tout goûter de moi. Je passais et repassais ma main dans ses cheveux et il n'arrivait pas à effacer son sourire en coin. Un sourire que je n'ai jamais cessé de vouloir embrasser ensuite. C'était ce que je préférais chez lui. Je crois que c'est ce que je préfère chez tout le monde.

Pourtant Draco ne sourit pas.

Olivier m'a fait l'amour comme personne. Ou plutôt personne ne m'avait fait l'amour comme ça. Sauf Luna peut-être. Mais Luna était une femme. Objectivement c'était moi qui la possédé, même si à chaque fois qu'on le faisait j'avais l'impression que c'était elle qui menait le jeu. Cette fois-ci j'étais la fée bleue. Olivier est venu en moi, comme l'homme vient en la femme. Comme un homme qui aime l'âme plus que le corps lui-même. Sa bouche n'a jamais quitté ma peau tout le long de nos ébats. Je me souviens avoir souhaité qu'il m'aime comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je n'étais sûr de rien, pas même de l'avenir. Olivier m'a fait l'amour la veille de son départ pour la Colombie. Est-ce que j'étais triste qu'il parte après une telle nuit. Non. Parce que je savais qu'il reviendrait. J'en avais la certitude. C'était ce genre de garçon, constant dans ses choix de vies, et j'étais un choix résolu. Olivier est revenu. Il a perdu face à l'amour.

Il venait et repartait, comme un marin. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus, je me savais aimer. C'était déjà une récompense au-delà de toute espérance. C'était simple. On ne s'engueulait presque jamais. On se contentait de ça. C'était vivifiant, c'était comme un saut en parachute. Bref et intense. Olivier revenait avec de nouvelles histoires, de nouvelles rencontres. Dans mes lettres je parlais plus de ces voyages à lui que de ma vie à moi.

Réha à marqué très naïvement que j'étais amoureux. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça l'amour. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais pour Draco. Je ne l'aimais peut-être pas. Quand je le voyais mon estomac se contractait. J'étais stressé, je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser. Je n'étais qu'un pantin, une marionnette entre ses doigts fins. Il me martyrisait à sa guise et j'en redemandais. De Draco je ne savais rien et pourtant je rêvais chaque nuit qu'il me touche. D'Olivier je sais tout et je rêve chaque nuit qu'il me touche.

Peut-il y avoir plusieurs sortent d'amour. Ou est ce que j'étais fou de Draco pour les mauvaises raisons. Il ya une histoire qui dit qu'on tombe plus facilement amoureux dans une situation dangereuse. Draco était une situation dangereuse. Et je suis tombais.

J'ouvre mon parachute et le mouvement est brutal. Je remonte aussitôt et je sens mon estomac frissonner de plaisir. J'adore ce moment. Il me reste encore un peu de temps dans les airs. Encore un peu dans le vide. Encore un peu de rêve avant la réalité.

Je pose un pied au sol. Olivier est déjà en train de replier sa toile. Je cours pour étendre la mienne. Je sens son regard brûler ma nuque. J'ai hâte de tout ranger et d'aller l'embrasser. Il n'est là que pour deux semaines. Mais c'est suffisant pour l'aimer intensément. Et ne pas être malheureux quand il repartira.

* * *

 ** _« La routine n'est pas ignorance, elle est lâcheté et orgueil de gens qui renoncent à leurs propres puissances pour le seul plaisir de constater l'impuissance du voisin. »_**

 _ **Jacques Rancières.**_

 **POV Réha**

Nicolas me sert le thé. Exactement comme je l'aime. Il s'assoit en face de moi et déplie le journal. Quand je le regarde comme ça j'ai la vague impression de former un vieux couple avec lui. Mais c'est sûrement ce que nous sommes. Presque deux ans maintenant que nous sommes en couple. Deux ans depuis le départ d'Harry. Deux années sans noël, jour de l'an, anniversaire sans sa présence. J'ai rencontrée Nicolas Peret en février. A Oxford. Il étudie les lettres. C'est un Lord. Il n'aura besoin de rien dans sa vie, sauf d'une épouse aimante et d'un enfant. Mais Nicolas et ce genre de garçon qui a était entouré et élever par et pour le beau monde. Il se comporte comme ça. Il n'y a rien de surprenant chez lui. Il n'est pas beau, il est charmant. Son ton est doux et monotone, il ne saute pas de joie, ne rit pas fort, il ne s'emporte pas. Nicolas est une copie conforme du monde dans lequel je vis.

Ça me convient parfaitement. Je sais à quoi m'attendre venant de lui. Je connais ses aspirations sur le bout des doigts. Sa façon de marcher, je la connais par cœur, comment est ce qu'il boit son café. Le soin avec lequel il choisit ses vêtements, sa façon de lire et de parler. Si on jouait au jeu des mimes je serais capable de l'imiter à la perfection.

Ses idées sont arrêtés, elles sont les mêmes que son père et de ses frères. Etriqués, coincés, sans envergure sans ouverture. Il fait l'amour comme un Lord. Il fait semblant d'être passionnés, mais il est aussi fade que les fruits parfaits.

Ça me convient parfaitement. Je sais qu'il m'aime, je sais qu'il me demandera en mariage quand mes études seront terminées. Je sais que je l'épouserais. Je sais que je lui ferais des enfants. Qui deviendront des Lord aussi étriqués et coincés. Et je vois enfin les limites de mes ambitions. Je les vois se dessiner sous les traits d'une seule personne.

Harry est furieux dans ses lettres. Il me l'écrit presque à chaque fois. Je ne suis pas amoureuse. Non c'est vrai je ne le suis pas. Comment le pourrais-je. Les seules personnes à qui j'ai donné mon cœur sont si inaccessibles. L'une est à New-York. L'autre est promis à une duchesse sans intérêt.

Alors je feins le bonheur. Et Harry noircit des pages entières pour me dire de rester seule plutôt que d'épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Mais je ne peux pas être seule. J'étais sotte de penser que je tomberais amoureuse si facilement. L'amour n'a rien de facile quand notre cœur choisis contre notre gré.

Nicolas est simple, Nicolas et sans saveur, Nicolas n'est pas parfait. Il est impeccable. Je ne l'aime pas mais je suis attachée à lui. Il me traite comme une princesse, comme un bijou. Il me ménage comme si j'étais une grand-mère.

Scorpius ne fait pas ça. Scorpius s'énerve devant moi et j'aime ses coups de sang. Scorpius rigole fort et il parle beaucoup. Il me redemande presque tout les mois ma couleur favorite. Scorpius ne sait pas me choisir de cadeau alors il achète plein de chose en espérant que l'une d'elle me plaise. Scorpius est taquin, joueur, blagueur. Il me surprend à chaque fois et plus encore en grandissant.

Il lui arrive parfois de se tenir devant ma fenêtre et de fixer le jardin longtemps et je vois à son air grave qu'il pense à moi, ou à Harry. Puis il s'aperçoit que je le regarde et me sourit.

Il ne ressemble plus vraiment à Draco. Ses cheveux sont passé aux blonds cendré ça lui va à ravir. Son teint est moins pâle que celui de son frère. Scorpius ne vit pas la nuit, il est plein de vie. Il était plein de vie.

Je le vois de moins en moins. La présence de Nicolas l'exaspère. Il ne comprend pas que j'ai pu choisir quelqu'un comme lui. Il me dit que je mérite beaucoup mieux qu'un Lord ennuyeux. Il m'a fait la morale, m'a sermonnée, il m'a dit qu'il était du même avis qu'Harry. Ou sont passé mes résolutions sur l'amour ? M'a-t-il crié. Ou sont passé mes rêves ?

Ils sont partis avec toi Scorpius. Plus je te regarde et plus mon cœur se serre. Je t'aime autant que j'aime Harry. Mais je ne t'aime pas pareil. Je t'aime d'une façon que je suis incapable d'expliquer. Plus je te regarde et plus j'ai envie de te toucher.

J'ai passée une année à chercher le contact. Je multipliais les baisers sur son front, sur ses mains. Tout était prétexte à le toucher, à le frôler, à le sentir et le caresser. Et mes nuits étaient rongés par mes soupires de désespoir. Je me sens comme Juliette et je pleure qu'il est fallut qu'il soit un Malfoy. Ça ferais bien de peine à son frère que je l'épouse. Ça ferais bien la joie de ses parents que je le fasse aussi. Mais je ne veux pas faire entrer sa vie dans cette équation compliquée. Scorpius n'aura pas besoin de la folie des Malfoy pour briller. Il s'en sortira seul. Mais elle reste sa famille.

J'ai dit à Harry que j'aimais Scorpius. Je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi. Mais je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire. De me comprendre. C'est notre petit frère. Scorpius m'aime comme sa sœur. Et je resterais comme ça. Je préfère cet amour là, celui qui ne cessera jamais. Celui qui me permettra de toujours avoir un œil sur lui. L'amour qui fera que l'on continue à s'inviter l'un chez l'autre sans ambiguïté, que l'on parte en vacance avec nos familles respectives sans guerre, sans crise, sans colère.

Il m'en veut. Il ne vient presque plus me voir. Juste pour récupérer les lettres d'Harry. J'ai envie de mourir. Il fait comme Harry, il part avec mon cœur. On dit bien que l'amour est aveugle et sans Scorpius je ne vois rien. Rien de ce que ma vie serait, sans lui, avec lui. Et je me console en me disant que Draco souffre autant que moi.

Je ne suis pas dupe. Il n'est qu'une ombre. C'est encore un roi. Mais un roi sur le déclin. Un roi rongé par son royaume. Il fait autant de faux sourire que moi, autant de courbette, de compliments. Draco s'accroche à ce monde comme si c'était une bouée. C'est une bouée qui se dégonfle sous ses coups de griffes. Personne ne voit qu'il sombre. Draco lui-même ne s'en rend sûrement pas compte. Je crois qu'Harry est partit avec son cœur. Je pourrais ignorer ça. Je pourrais dire à Scorpius que je l'aime et à Draco qu'Harry pense encore à lui. Et peut-être que les choses s'arrangeraient. C'est une idée indécente et utopique. Draco à besoin de ce monde pour respirer et Scorpius s'est trop détaché de moi pour que j'espère quelque chose. Je le sens déçus de mon comportement. Je ne peux que le comprendre. Je le suis aussi moi-même.

\- Tiens ça ne serait pas ton ami Scorpius.

Je me lève un peu trop précipitamment. Nicolas ne devine rien. Mais le regard de Scorpius devine tout. Il me fait un sourire timide. Il reste devant la maison. Il ne veut pas entrer. Il ne veut plus entrer. J'ai fais de lui un étranger dans le seul endroit ou il se sentait bien.

Je sors et cours vers lui, il ne me prend pas dans ses bras et mon sang se glace. Scorpius se contente de déposer un baiser sur mon front. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je me retiens.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je pars en Suisse. La famille d'Annabelle possède un hôtel là bas.

\- Tu vas te perdre dans les montagnes pour les vacances, je ris.

Scorpius baisse les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Scorpius ?

\- Je pars deux mois.

\- Oui et alors ? Les vacances s'est fait pour partir petit frère.

Il grimace. Il à l'air énervé. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. De lui dire qu'on se reverra à l'a rentrée. Scorpius va étudier à Oxford. On se verra beaucoup plus. Mais tout ça il le sait.

\- Je ne serais pas là à ton anniversaire.

Mes lèvres se mettent à trembler. J'avais totalement oubliée.

\- Tu vas avoir 20 ans et je ne serais pas là. Harry ne sera pas là. Ra…si tu me le demande, si tu me le dis, je pourrais annuler. Je pourrais rester avec toi.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Je ne serais pas seule, il y aura mes parents et Astoria et Théodore reviennent de leurs voyages de noces et Nicolas n'a pas l'intention de quitter le manoir de toutes les vacances. Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour moi.

Ce sont des mensonges, je veux qu'il reste, je veux qu'il me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire de vive voix. Quel malheur d'être née en juillet. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire. Mon visage est crispé sur le masque des convenances. C'est automatique, je n'arrive plus à être moi-même avec Scorpius. Parce que si je le fais…Je ne sais même pas ce qui pourrait se passer. Et je déteste ne pas savoir. Scorpius sort un petit paquet de derrière son dos.

\- J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça. Je t'ai amené ton cadeau. Je ne te souhaite pas joyeux anniversaire, ça porte malheur de le faire en avance. Vois ça comme un cadeau de St valentin en retard.

Je lui prends le paquet des mains.

\- Tu ne m'as pas demandé d'être ta Valentine cette année pourtant.

\- Non c'est vrai. C'est pour toute les fois ou tu as refusée préférant choisir Harry.

\- Ne sois pas désolé de ne pas faire le poids face à Harry. Tu es très bien dans ton genre. Je peux l'ouvrir ?

\- C'est fait pour ça les cadeaux.

Je déchire le papier. Impossible de ne pas pleurer et rire en même temps. Scorpius m'a offert un diadème. Il a la forme d'un oiseau et son ventre est un magnifique saphir. Je passe doucement mes doigts sur les inscriptions.

\- « Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit ».

\- J'ai trouvé que ça te correspondait bien.

Scorpius retire le diadème de mes mains et le pose sur mon front. Ses mains glissent doucement sur mes cheveux. Je crois qu'il veut me dire quelque chose. Mais il se retient et m'embrasse sur la tempe.

\- Passe de bonne vacance Réha.

\- Merci toi aussi.

Je le regarde repartir. Je regarde sa voiture écraser les graviers de l'allée. Aucun jour n'est bon sans lui.

* * *

 ** _« Un amour doit pouvoir se renouveler et_ _resurgir_ _sous des formes inattendues. Admettez qu'l soit dans votre existence, une aventure perpétuelle qu'il s'expose à des risques, à des changements, à l'imprévisible. Et qu'il échappe à la routine. »_**

 ** _André Gorz_**

 **POV Draco**

\- Ou est ce que tu vas Draco ?

J'entends sa question mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui répondre. Serena entoure mon ventre de ses bras maigres et blanc. Je me détache d'elle et ramasse mon pantalon et ma chemise. Je l'entends bouger contre les draps. Il faut que je lui donne une explication. Je n'en ai pas pour elle. J'espère que ça ne sera pas comme ça toute notre vie. Devoir rendre des comptes, justifier mes absences. Mère ne demande rien elle. Quand Lucius part elle se tait.

J'avais l'espoir qu'en la choisissant je serais tranquille. Serena est une de ses filles bourges et peu prétentieuse. Chez elle il n'y a que son nom qui est intéressant. Il n'y a que les portes que sa famille peut m'ouvrir qui vaillent vraiment le coup d'œil. En dehors de ça elle n'a rien de fantastique. Elle à cette même beauté de mannequin froide qu'on trouve dans toute les soirées mondaines. Elle a peut-être des idées, elle est peut-être intelligente, elle a peut-être même un avis tranché sur la politique. Mais tout ça, ce sont des choses qui ne m'intéressent pas. Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Je l'ai choisis parce qu'elle est docile. Parce qu'elle aime mon nom, peut-être qu'elle m'aime moi aussi. Un peu. Sinon elle ne serait pas là. Sinon elle ne me poserait pas de question. J'enfile mon manteau et me tourne enfin vers elle.

C'est une jolie fille tout de même. Elle me fait un peu de la peine. Je devrais lui dire maintenant de fuir tant qu'elle le peut. De fuir loin de moi, de prendre ses clics et ses clacs et de trouver un type aussi doux qu'elle. Aussi sensible ou barbant je ne sais pas. Mais même en lui hurlant dessus, je suis sûre qu'elle trouverait la force de rester. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Les riches ne sont pas si lâche que ça. Il s'accroche désespérément à tous leurs préceptes bidon qui font tenir la barque avec des pansements humides. Je fais pareil. J'ai les pieds dans l'eau. Je sais qu'on dérive. Mais je garde le cap. C'est plus fort que moi. Un capitaine n'abandonne pas son navire. Sauf qu'on pense tous être le capitaine. Selena est comme ça aussi. C'est un capitaine et sur son bateau je suis un matelot qui essaie de ne pas obéir aux ordres. Mais ça ira bien un jour. C'est elle qui décide.

Selena se lève à son tour et je la regarde mieux. Elle a de longs cheveux châtain, lisse et ses yeux en amandes brillent d'une couleur dorée. Ses lèvres sont fines, son visage anguleux. Elle est mince est grande. Et gracieuse. Elle ressemble à Narcissa. C'est mon complexe d'Œdipe.

\- C'est l'anniversaire d'un ami aujourd'hui.

\- C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? Je peux t'accompagner.

\- Non c'est quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Je reviens ce soir de toute façon ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu dînes toujours avec nous ?

\- Oui je dîne toujours avec nous.

\- Tu ne me mens pas ?

\- Non.

\- Comment s'appelle t-il ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton ami ? C'est quoi son nom ?

\- Harry.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui juste Harry.

Je récupère mes clés. Elle ne pose plus de question. Elle n'est pas satisfaite. C'est pourtant la vérité. C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Je monte dans ma voiture et je démarre sans un regard pour derrière. Trois ans. Trois ans depuis le départ d'Harry. Trois années à fréquenter une école avec son sosie. Réha est sûrement celle qui vit le mieux ce départ. C'est une reine. Noble, souriante, brillante, époustouflante. Elle est capitaine d'un paquebot. Et ses matelots sont de véritables pions qu'elles bougent à sa guise. Elle va épouser un Lord. Le genre d'homme que toutes les femmes rêvent d'épouser. Quel choix judicieux, un Malfoy ne fait pas le poids face à ça.

Je l'admire. Autant que je la hais. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard d'elle. Il n'y a rien d'Harry chez Réha. Elle est une force de la nature, il n'y a aucune faiblesse chez elle. C'est l'héritière Potter et elle joue son rôle à la perfection. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle deviendra plus tard. Elle ressemble à mon père.

Je fais avancer ma voiture dans un énorme parking ou s'aligne un nombre incalculable de box. Je roule jusqu'au mien. Dés que je l'ouvre j'ai envie de pleurer. Il ne contient qu'une seule chose. Une Triumph©. La même que sur la photo que possède Scorpius. Je sors un pacs de bière du coffre et m'assoit contre le mur du box. J'en bois une et allume une cigarette.

-Salut Potter. Comment tu vas ? Bien je suppose. Il n'y a pas encore eu d'enterrement à ton nom, alors je me dis que tu es encore en vadrouille quelque part.

J'ouvre une autre bière et trinque avec un homme invisible. Je ferme les yeux et les nuages de souvenirs deviennent aussi opaques que la fumée de cigarette.

J'ai trouvé la moto juste après ma rencontre avec Selena. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être le fait que Scorpius à cessé d'être candide en cachant toutes ses lettres. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais du voler cette photo. J'étais tellement désespéré après avoir fouillé sa chambre comme un taré sans rien trouver que j'ai pris un billet pour Edinburgh. Comme un taré.

J'ai arpenté les rues en long en large et en travers le temps d'un week-end. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Pas d'Harry. J'ai finis dans un rade pourris et je suis tombé sur ce type. Il doit y avoir un truc avec le destin. Un truc sale, quelque chose qu'il garde en lui pour bien se foutre de notre gueule.

Le destin s'est foutu de ma gueule en me crachant presque ses glaires au visage. Il m'a envoyé Desmond. Est-ce qu'on a le cœur plus ouvert quand on rencontre quelqu'un alors qu'on est au bord du gouffre ? J'en suis certain.

Le temps d'une nuit j'ai ouvert mon cœur à Desmond. On a fait l'amour. Oui l'amour, je ne l'ai pas juste baisé comme un connard. Non. Je l'ai choyé. J'ai embrassé avec douceur chaque partie de son corps. Sauf sa queue. J'y arrivais pas. J'avais juste l'impression que j'allais trahir une promesse. Desmond n'a rien dit. Je l'ai laissé me sucer. Il m'a laissé le prendre.

C'était presque le paradis. Presque. Il manquait quelque chose. Alors je lui ai demandé. C'est quoi ce truc sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était bien, mieux qu'avec une femme. Mais pas incroyable. Pas aussi incroyable que les baisers d'Harry. Pas aussi incroyable que sa pipe douloureuse. Pas aussi incroyable que son sourire. La réponse de Desmond était simple comme bonjour et compliqué comme au revoir.

\- Tu es amoureux…enfin tu n'es pas amoureux de moi.

\- On parle d'un type que je n'ai pas revu depuis presque 2 ans.

\- Ça se contrôle pas ce genre de chose. Tu vis un amour à sens unique et tu es frustré parce que tu n'as pas de réponse.

\- Et je dois faire quoi ?

\- Tu lui déclares ta flamme et tu vois ce que ça donne.

\- Et si ça ne donne rien ?

\- Ben passe à autre chose.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Si c'est le cas. Je crois que tu es dans la merde.

On est sortit et il a tenu à me raccompagner. Et je l'ai vue. Cette foutue moto. L'engin de la mort de Desmond. Elle était rutilante et parfaite. Cette moto qui avait emporté Harry loin de moi. Je me suis frappé mentalement. Des motos comme ça il doit y en avoir des tonnes en Ecosse. Rien ne disait qu'elle avait était celle qui avait causée tout mes malheurs. Rien à part Desmond.

\- Tu l'as acheté où cette moto ?

\- A un type y'a trois ans.

\- C'était quoi son nom ?

\- Le même qu'une constellation. Sirius. Super flippant. Mais vraiment canon.

J'ai fouillé dans mon manteau et j'ai sortis mon chéquier.

\- Je te l'achète.

\- Quoi ?! Non sûrement pas je l'aime beaucoup trop.

J'ai écris un montant sans même l'écouter. Je lui ai donné le chèque.

\- Bien… elle est à vous.

\- Je pensais que tu l'aimée beaucoup trop.

\- Il y'a de la place dans mon cœur pour beaucoup d'amour. Fais en bon usage.

Et voilà l'usage que j'en fais. Je la laisse croupir dans ce box. En attendant qu'Harry revienne. Peut-être que la prochaine fois c'est moi qui conduirais et qui l'emmènerait quelque part.

\- 21 ans Harry. La vie commence enfin pour nous…Joyeux anniversaire Potter.

* * *

 ** _« Le mensonge est l'oxygène de la respiration sociale. »_**

 _ **Maurice Chapelan.**_

\- Allo ?

\- Réha c'est Scorpius.

\- Bonjour Scorpius. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?

\- Draco part aux Etats-unis.

-…

\- Réha ?

\- J'ai entendue.

\- Si on lui donne l'adresse d'Harry il pourra lui passer le bonjour pour nous.

\- Ne fais pas ça !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Harry veuille voir Draco. Alors ne fait pas ça. Ne lui dis pas qu'Harry vit aux Etats-unis. Ne lui dit rien. Par pitié Scorpius.

\- Ra…écoute je sais que Draco et Harry n'étaient pas les meilleures amis du monde. Mais Draco peut peut-être…

\- Si il n'était pas amis Scorpius c'est bien parce qu'il y avait une raison. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je t'ai demandé de cacher tes lettres.

\- Est-ce que Draco à quelque chose à voir avec le départ d'Harry?

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. Ne lui dit rien. Il vaut mieux pour eux deux qu'ils ne se voient pas. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Réha…

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- D'accord. Je ne dirais rien. Mais un jour Réha, il faudra me le dire. Vous ne pouvez pas passer votre vie toi et Harry à juste garder des secrets encore et encore. Je…je suis ton amie n'est ce pas ? Je suis encore un peu ton frère ? Si tu ne caches rien à Harry, j'aimerais que tu me fasses aussi un peu plus confiance.

\- Scorpius…

\- Je ne suis pas comme mon frère Ra. Tu sais pertinemment que je vous aime.

-…Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas.

\- Tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Scorpius. Mais pour l'amour d'Harry, ne dis rien à Draco.

\- Je ne dirais rien.

\- Au revoir Scorpius.

\- Au revoir Réha.

* * *

.

.

.

A suivre


	9. Mon jugement

.

.

.

 ** _« Le voyage est une suite de disparition irréparable. »_**

 ** _Paul Nizan._**

C'est officiel, je hais New-York. Je hais son soleil, ses rues bondées, ses routes pleines de taxi et leurs bruits incessant. Je hais leurs hommes d'affaire trop pressés les lèvres collées sur leurs mugs en carton. Je hais ses prosélytistes attardés qui crachent leurs croyances, je hais ses gratte-ciels que je piétine de long en large depuis que je suis ici. De réunion en réunion, de lèche botte à lèche botte. C'est ça le vrai monde. C'est ça notre monde. Suivre Lucius, chercher des investisseurs incompétents qui ont fait leurs thunes sur le dos de paysan en dévorant leurs terres pour faire pleuvoir l'or noir. Signer des contrats avec des américains qui ressemblent plus à des porcs qu'à des êtres humains. Heureusement que l'argent n'a pas d'odeur, parce que sinon je suis sûr que le leurs pueraient la graisse et la friture. Je suis malade de cet endroit. Je l'exècre. Il n'y a rien de bien ici.

Je sais que ma colère pour cette ville est injustifiée. Ce qui me met hors de moi c'est d'avoir quitté l'Angleterre et de passer à coté d'un éventuel retour d'Harry. Il pourrait profiter de mon absence et revenir voir Réha, en secret. Et Scorpius. Et avec de la chance j'aurais pu le voir. Je suis malade d'être possiblement loin de lui. Ça me fout en rogne. Le seul point réconfortant est l'absence de Selena. Ici pour les trois mois à venir c'est juste Lucius et moi. Je respire.

J'ai abandonné père à l'hôtel pour la soirée et peut-être pour la nuit aussi. C'était une erreur monumentale de croire que je pourrais apprécier cette ville même en m'y promenant seul. J'ai l'impression de marcher dans la fange. Et d'être entouré de maniaques. Mais les soirées pleines de types en costard et de femmes croulant sous les perles me vendent encore moins de rêves.

Je décide de faire marche arrière et passe par une ruelle vraiment immonde. C'est un cauchemar, Londres me manque.

\- File moi ton blé.

Dit une voix rauque derrière moi. Je sens quelque chose presser contre mon dos. Il ne faut pas être Einstein pour comprendre que c'est une arme. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'on me tire dessus. Je n'ai aucune envie de pleurer.

\- Prenez le.

\- Thomas ! Fouille le !

Un type se met juste devant moi et glisse la lame d'un couteau contre ma gorge. J'ai envie de hurler. Mais absolument rien ne sort de ma bouche. Je hais New-York et New-York me le rend bien. Il tâte mes poches et en sort mon portefeuille. J'ai envie de vomir.

\- Vous avez votre pognon. Tirez vous maintenant !

\- T'as entendu comment il nous cause le rosbeef !

\- T'es pas chez toi ici. T'es pas chez la reine ducon !

Pas besoin que je rajoute un mot. Thomas vient de me donner un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Je mets immédiatement mes mains sur mon visage pendant qu'il me frappe. Si je pleurs maintenant je serais pitoyable. Si je meurs maintenant ça serait pitoyable. Combien de temps avant que la douleur ne me fasse tomber dans les pommes.

\- Hey ! Heyy vous là bas !

\- Merde on se casse !

\- Ron qu'est ce que tu fous !?

\- Sale connard revenez !

\- Laisse tomber Ron, tu veux qu'il te bute toi aussi. Merde pauvre gosse.

Je sens qu'un bras se glisse contre moi pour m'aider à relever.

\- On appelle une ambulance?

\- Ça me semble logique.

\- Non…no…non…j'ai…un verre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

\- Il veut un verre.

\- Merde c'est bien un anglais ça ahaha. Okay gamin.

Je crois que je suis tombé dans les pommes.

OooO

\- Oh regardez Seraphin se réveille.

\- Luna ? Est ce que type t'as dit son prénom ?

\- Non mais regardez-le ! Il est beau comme un ange. Je suis sûr qu'il s'appelle Seraphin.

\- Draco…

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon prénom c'est Draco.

\- Séraphin à parlé Ron !

Je grogne. J'ouvre les yeux et je suis ébloui par une lumière jaune. Encore un peu et je me rends compte que c'est un lustre couvert de bougie qui pends au dessus de moi. Je suis allongé et on m'a retiré mon manteau. Je tourne un peu la tête et je vois une des plus belles créatures que je n'ai jamais vu. Ou alors on m'a frappé trop fort. Mais une poupée en porcelaine se tient debout devant moi emmitouflés dans un énorme pull bleu. Quelqu'un passe derrière. Un homme qui à l'air d'avoir plus de quarante ans.

\- Bois ça petit.

Il me tend un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré. A l'odeur je devine que ce n'est pas de la bière. Je me redresse et le bois cul-sec. Ça me brûle. Terriblement. Je tousse et la petite poupée se met à rire.

\- Severus tu veux le tuer.

\- Il vient de se faire tabasser et voler, je pense que plus rien ne le tuera maintenant.

\- Quelle idée de se promener avec ce genre de manteau. T'es pas dans ton quartier Blondie.

\- Draco…bordel mon prénom c'est Draco.

\- Je crois qu'on a compris. Comment tu te sens Draco. Si tu veux appeler les flics y'a un téléphone en bas.

Je m'assois sur le canapé et je sens un étirement douloureux au niveau de mon ventre. Je soulève mon pull et constate avec effarement l'étendue mauve qui apparaît sur ma peau.

\- C'est pas joli.

\- Je trouve que c'est intéressant comme couleur.

\- Alors Draco ? La police ?

\- Et puis quoi encore. Je ne vais pas ameuter tout Scotland yards juste pour deux ou trois bleus.

\- J'aime ce gosse ! Je te sers un autre verre.

\- Pitié oui.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se relève et j'aperçois enfin la troisième personne de la pièce. J'écarquille les yeux. Il croise les miens et soupir.

\- T'as jamais vu un roux de ta vie blondie ?

J'en ai vu des tas des roux. Une multitude mais des roux comme toi j'en ai vu qu'un. Sur une photo il y a trois ans. C'est tout ce que j'arrive à formuler dans ma tête. Ron, parce que c'est son nom si mes souvenirs sont bons et ils le sont quand ça concerne Harry. Ron s'approche et met sa main sur mon front.

\- Tu n'est pas en train de nous claquer entre les doigts ?

Je repousse sa main en fronçant les sourcils. Si il est là ça veut dire que…

\- Harry va défaillir quand je vais lui dire qu'un ange est tombé du ciel et qu'il s'est fait tabasser dans une ruelle de New-York.

Ron s'écarte de moi en rigolant.

\- C'est ça et ensuite il écrira un bouquin dessus.

\- J'aime lire ce qu'Harry écrit !

\- Parce qu'il n'écrit que des poèmes sur toi. Ce garçon manque cruellement d'imagination.

Le type aux cheveux noirs et revenu et me tends un deuxième verre que je bois aussi rapidement que le premier. Je ne peux pas prononcer un mot sur cet échange surréaliste. Ils parlent de Harry de mon Harry. A New-York ! Aux Etats-unis ! A l'opposé du continent Européen. Bien, bien trop loin de moi. De Réha, de Scorpius. Bien trop loin de nous. J'ai envie de vomir. La poupée en porcelaine glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux et je la laisse faire.

\- Je m'appelle Luna. A coté de moi c'est Severus. Ne te fie pas à sa mine renfrognée, il est charmant comme monsieur. Et derrière c'est Ron. C'est eux qui t'on trouvé.

\- Me…merci.

Je passe ma main sur mon visage pour essayer de comprendre que ce n'est pas un rêve. Je n'arrive pas à quitter Ron des yeux. Est-ce qu'il sort avec Harry. Soudain quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je me redresse d'un coup.

\- Ah c'est Hermione !

Ron se précipite sur la porte et une jeune femme à la crinière de lion rentre en trombe dans la pièce. Dés qu'elle pose les yeux sur moi elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé l'ambulance !?

Elle gronde tout le monde mais ne me lâche pas du regard. Je me lève sous le regard inquiet de la poupée.

\- C'est moi qui ai demandé de ne pas appeler.

\- C'est vrai Hermi, c'est lui ! Regarde le, il tient parfaitement debout.

Je fusille Ron du regard qui hausse les épaules en souriant. Hermione s'avance vers moi. Elle me détaille, j'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande devant elle. Je n'aime pas ça et lui fait comprendre en toussant.

\- Retire ton haut !

\- Pardon ?

\- Retire le.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit nécessaire. Si vous voulez me voler autant que je vous conduise à mon hôtel pour vous payer tout les vêtements que vous désirez.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel comme si j'avais dit la pire des énormités. Elle commence à me taper sur le système. Puis la petite poupée ouvre la bouche.

\- Seraphin…Hermione est médecin.

\- Oh ! Et bien il fallait commencer par ça.

\- Il n'a pas l'air très perturbé pour un gosse de riche qui vient de se faire voler.

\- J'ai entendu. Et je m'attendais déjà à ce que cette ville moisis attente à ma vie.

Je retire mon haut et Hermione évalue les dégâts. Elle me touche et appuie partout où ça fait mal.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de côtes cassées.

\- C'est parce qu'on est intervenu rapidement !

\- Ne fais pas trop le fière Ron Weasley. Vous auriez dû appeler la police !

\- Pour quoi faire. Son porte monnaie est définitivement perdue dans le trou noir que ce sont les bas-fonds de New-York.

\- Il à raison Hermione. La police ne se déplacera pas pour ça. Elle l'aurait fait si il était mort.

\- Donc je dois considérer que je suis un chanceux ?

\- Exactement.

\- Vous êtes tous des inconscients! Toi le premier.

Elle pointe un doigt sur moi, puis pousse un long soupir. Finalement elle se baisse vers son sac et en sort une petite boite et une pommade. Elles les posent dans ma main.

\- De la codéine pour la douleur, de la pommade pour les bleus.

Je reste interdit. Cette fille est pleine de surprise.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on t'appelle un taxi ?

Je passe la crème sur mes coups en fermant les yeux. Luna en prend un peu dans sa main et m'aide.

\- Un taxi ?

\- Oui pour rentrer à ton hôtel ?

Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer à mon hôtel. Je veux savoir ou je suis. Je veux savoir ou est Harry. Je veux le voir. Je veux lui parler.

\- Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas compris, je n'ai plus d'argent.

\- Ne soit pas idiots on te le paye ton taxi. Sauf si tu crèches dans le New-Jersey.

Je remets mon pull et les regardes tous. Est-ce que c'est eux la nouvelle famille d'Harry. Je me sens terriblement mal. Stressé. Terrifié. Et si je ne le voyais pas.

\- Ou est ce qu'on est ici ?

\- La salle de repos du Gryffindor. C'est notre Pub.

\- Je suis dans un bar.

\- Pas n'importe quel bar. Le meilleur bar Irlandais du monde.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il est meilleur qu'un bar Irlandais en Irlande. Dis Hermione

\- Si je peux. Parce que c'est le cas.

\- Tu as de la chance dans ton malheur Draco. Si c'était Sirius qui était passé par la ruelle il t'aurait sûrement piqué ton fric aussi.

Je regarde Luna avec de grands yeux et malgré son immense sourire je la crois. Est-ce qu'on parle de ce même Sirius. Avec sa moto. Si il est ici ça veut dire que…la porte s'ouvre. Un type beau à tomber par terre vient d'entrer. Il à les cheveux noirs, un peu ondulé qui lui tombe sur les épaules, une barbe et une moustache taillé de prés. Il porte un t-shirt noir moulant et un jean de la même couleur. Je me dis qu'il ressemble à ses types aux styles Rockabilly. Ça lui va terriblement bien. Il me fixe. Il ouvre la bouche la referme. Il me reconnait. Puis j'entends sa voix. La voix d'Harry. Mon cœur s'écrase dans ma poitrine. Ma gorge et sèche, mon ventre se tord de douleur et d'appréhension.

\- Sirius, tu as l'intention de camper devant la porte ?

\- Je crois que Seraphin vient de lui taper dans l'œil.

\- Personne ne tape dans l'œil de personne.

C'est Severus qui vient de parler en râlant.

\- Possessif le Severus !

Je vois le fameux Sirius faire un pas en arrière et Harry le pousse. Il est parfait. Ses cheveux un peu bouclés tombent sur crâne et le haut de ses grandes lunettes. Il porte un gilet gris et un pantalon beige. Il sourit et son sourire s'efface aussitôt qu'il me voit. C'est suffisant pour me briser le cœur. Je fais un pas vers lui et il recule contre Sirius. Tout le monde s'est tut. Hermione me regarde les sourcils froncés.

\- Har…

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là !?

\- Je…

\- Scorpius t'as dis ou je vivais ?!

\- Non…

Il est terrifié. Il pense que je l'ai poursuivi. Comment contredire ce genre de pensée, je l'aurais poursuivis si j'avais su ou il vivait. Hermione se place devant moi.

\- Harry ! Ce jeune homme vient de se faire voler et frapper et si Ron et Severus ne serait pas intervenu il serait probablement mort.

Elle exagère bien sûr mais Harry ouvre de grands yeux. Il ouvre la bouche, la ferme et pince les lèvres. Je vois ses poings se serrer.

\- Filez lui du fric pour le taxi et qu'il se tire d'ici !

\- Harry ! Il est blessé.

\- Alors appelez-lui une ambulance. Vous auriez mieux fait de le laisser crever.

Hermione s'avance furieuse vers lui mais Sirius lui barre la route et son regard sombre l'arrête net. Harry est déjà partit.

\- File lui des médocs, donne lui des pansements. Appelle-lui un taxi. Faites ce qu'Harry à dit. Je ne veux rien entendre d'autre Hermione. C'est mon bar. Si tu veux garder ce blond tu le montes dans ta chambre. J'en ai rien à foutre, mais je ne le veux pas sous les yeux.

Sirius clos la conversation. Il ferme la porte. Je les regarde tous choqué.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait Blondie. Mais ça doit pas être joli pour que même Sirius soit furax.

Je baisse les yeux sur Luna qui tremble presque de tous ses membres. Voilà le genre de sentiment que j'inspire. A quel moment j'ai pu croire que ça se passerait bien. De quelle façon j'ai pu croire qu'il m'adresserait autre chose que des insultes. Je suis un sombre abruti.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le traiter de cette façon Ron !

\- Croyez-moi. Je pense avoir était bien traité. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le taxi. Je vais rentrer à pieds.

\- Il n'en est pas question !

\- C'est bon Hermi, je le raccompagne.

Ron s'empare d'une veste et embrasse Hermione sur la tempe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce geste me soulage énormément. Severus n'a pas dit un mot mais il m'ouvre la porte. Je me tourne vers Luna et cette dernière me fait un petit coucou. Je ne la connais pas vraiment mais je crois que je l'aime déjà.

Ron et moi marchons silencieusement. J'ai les mains enfoncées dans mes poches. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vu Harry. Scorpius savait. J'aurais pu lui demander. Me l'aurait-il vraiment dit ? Mon cœur tambourine avec force. J'ai envie de faire demi-tour. J'ai envie de taper à sa porte et qu'il me laisser m'expliquer.

\- Est-ce que t'es un ami d'enfance ?

\- Un ami d'enfance ?

\- Ouai…Genre un ami qui lui aurais piqué sa copine, ou son copain. T'es peut-être son ex petit ami.

\- J'aurais bien aimé avoir était au moins une de ces trois choses.

\- Tu étais quoi alors ?

Je me tourne vers Ron et je me demande alors si il sait. Si il sait qu'Harry à une sœur, des parents. Qu'il à eu une éducation, d'aristo qu'il a grandit avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Peut-être qu'Harry parle de sa vie de maintenant à Réha mais à t-il parlé de sa vie d'avant à ses nouveaux amis.

-Quand tu étais au collège, tu étais le bourreau ou la victime ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre j'étais un hippie. Je fumais mon joint sous les gradins du stade avec mes frères.

\- Moi j'étais le bourreau.

-…Et Harry la victime. Tu es venu demander pardon ?

\- Jusqu'à tout à l'heure je ne savais même pas qu'Harry vivait ici.

Je laisse le silence s'installer entre nous. Ron ne pose pas d'autre question. Ça m'étonne. Tout le monde aime poser des questions. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione l'aurait fais.

\- Tu peux me laisser ici.

\- Okay mec. Ben, bonne continuation.

\- Merci et remercie Hermione et Severus et…Luna.

\- Je ferais passer le message.

Je le regarde partir puis monte les marches de l'hôtel. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans ma chambre que je me mets à pleurer. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit.

* * *

 ** _« Notre vengeance sera le pardon. »_**

 ** _Tomas Borge._**

 **POV Harry**

Draco est venu. Il est venu dans mon bar. J'entends Hermione me crier que j'ai eu un comportement exécrable. Peut-être bien. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle en sait du comportement de Draco. Il s'est fait tabasser et voler. J'ai envie de rire, c'est un juste retour de Karma. Il le mérite non.

Mais il était là. Il a voulu avancer vers moi. Il allait prononcer mon prénom. Je n'entends plus Hermione, je monte les marches dans le flou total. Un hasard, un malheureux hasard. Comment c'est possible ? C'est le destin qui vient me péter les dents c'est ça ? Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte de mon appart. Je tremble, mes clés tombent. C'est Luna qui les ramasse, je la remercie avec un sourire. Elle me suit. Sirius et Severus sont dans le salon. Ils discutent à voix basses. Ils ne disent rien quand je passe. Je file directement dans ma chambre et m'écroule sur le lit. Luna ferme la porte derrière moi et s'allonge contre mon corps. Je passe ma main sur hanche et me blottit contre elle.

Je vais pleurer d'un instant à l'autre. J'étais sûr d'être guéris. J'en avais la certitude. Mais c'était comme si tout les efforts que j'avais fournis venaient de se faire balayer du revers de la main. Soufflé par les flammes d'un dragon. Détruit par Draco. Il a amené le poison jusqu'ici. Et maintenant celui-ci va se répandre aussi vite que la peste dans ses meilleurs moments. Il a juste fallut que je le vois. Il ne m'a même pas touché. J'aimerais tellement qu'Olivier soit là. Je me serre un peu plus contre Luna. Elle ne dit rien. Elle me laisse pleurer. Je me suis endormi comme ça.

OOOooOOO

\- Il est encore là.

\- Je le vois bien qu'il est encore là Ron. Sirius voit bien qu'il est là de même que Severus. Et Luna aussi. Qui est tellement gentille qu'elle va lui amener du thé.

\- Elle n'aurait pas à faire ça si Sirius ne lui avait pas interdit l'entrée.

\- Je t'entends Ron. Je ne veux pas ça chez moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ton Pub Sirius c'est aussi le mien et celui de Severus.

\- Et Severus et de mon coté !

\- Evidemment voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on couche avec le patron. On est favorisé.

\- Ron si tu n'étais pas mon ami je serais en train de me dire que tu l'aimes bien.

\- Il me fait de la peine. Hermione dit que si il ne voulait pas s'excuser il ne ferait pas le pied de grue devant le bar depuis des jours. Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller lui parler.

\- Qu'il traverse et se fasse percuter par une voiture. Après ça je pourrais y réfléchir le cœur léger.

\- Harry…

\- Ron ?

\- Je vais le faire entrer.

\- Très bien Ron. Si il reste jusqu'à la fermeture. Je le ferais entrer.

Ron semble satisfait de ma décision et je vois du coin de l'œil que Luna aussi. Mais Sirius ne sera pas aussi gentil. Je ne me sens pas la force d'être aussi gentil.

Draco est resté. Il est 2h du matin et il est encore sur le trottoir d'en face. Il s'est assit par terre. Ron à raison en disant qu'il fait de la peine. Je soupir et sort du Pub. Je traverse la rue pour me retrouver devant lui. Il se redresse d'un coup. On se regarde longtemps. Il n'a pas changé si ce n'est qu'il est encore plus beau qu'avant. La même stature que son père mais ce sont les traits doux du visage de sa mère que l'on reconnait. Ses cheveux blonds sont fixé en arrière. Ses lèvres sont droites et figés mais ses yeux…Ses yeux me scrutent et me dévisage avec autant d'intensité que le font les miens. Je sors mon paquet de cigarette, je le lui tends. Il se sert d'une clope et la glisse entre ses lèvres. J'ai envie d'être cette cigarette. J'ai envie qu'il me fume. Je pense à Olivier et une vague de honte me submerge. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, je ne peux plus me déguiser pour recevoir ce que je veux. Je suis juste Harry. Je vais écouter ses excuses le pardonner et après ça sera définitivement terminé.

J'allume sa clope, il se penche vers moi et je sens son odeur. Une odeur de menthe fraîche. Troublante. Je vais allumer la mienne quand ses doigts se glissent entre nous. Il retire mon mégot et glisse le sien sur ma bouche.

Je fume les lèvres tremblantes. Nos fronts se touchent presque. Je retire la cigarette et la lui redonne.

\- On peut marcher, me dis-tu.

Je me mets en marche et tu me suis. Il fait nuit, il fait encore un peu chaud mais je frissonne quand même. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et j'ai l'impression que si j'ouvre la bouche il viendra se jeter à tes pieds. Ça ne me plaît pas.

\- J'oses espérer que tu reviens pour t'excuser ?

\- C'est exactement ça Harry.

\- Tu es là pour combien de temps ?

\- Tu es pressé que je parte alors que je ne t'ai pas encore dit pardon.

\- Tu viens de le faire. Je peux te dire adieu maintenant.

\- Tu es cruel.

\- Je ne t'ai pas frappé.

\- Tu aurais du.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été suffisant.

\- Rien ne le sera pour excuser ce que je t'ai fais.

\- Non absolument rien. Pourquoi tu es là Draco ?

\- Pour m'excuser.

\- Non si tu avais voulu le faire, tu l'aurais fait le soir ou je suis partit. Tu m'as souhaité un joyeux anniversaire et tu m'as dit que tu me détestais. Là tu viens juste te donner bonne conscience. Tu viens laver tes péchés. Tu as besoin de ça pour vivre une vie meilleure ? Ce que je t'ai dis t'as blessé ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Oui ça m'a blessé.

Je le regarde avec incompréhension. Je ne comprends pas sa présence, je ne comprends pas ses souhaits, ses désirs et ses délires. Draco est une énigme pour moi.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère. Je ne t'ai fais aucun mal.

\- Et c'est encore plus blessant de constater ça.

Il s'arrête de marcher et se tourne vers moi. Et je vois qu'il est triste. Que son visage est décomposé par le chagrin.

-Je ne te comprends pas.

\- Moi non plus je ne te comprends pas Harry. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu ne sois pas en train de me frapper. Ou que Sirius ne soit pas en train de le faire à ta place. Je ne comprends pas que tu ne sois pas en train de m'insulter de tous les noms. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me parles normalement. Que tu demandes juste des excuses alors que j'ai fais de ta vie un enfer.

\- Draco…

\- Ça me fait me sentir comme la pire des merdes. J'aurais compris la colère, les coups et les insultes. Je ne comprends pas le silence, l'indifférence. Ça me bouffe Harry. Je ne mérite rien de toi, aucun pardon, aucune clémence. Je ne mérite que ton mépris. Mais je ne veux pas du silence. Je le vois bien que tu ne me détestes pas. Ma présence est juste une petite contrariété dans ton emploi du temps. Je vais te dire pardon et tu vas me dire que c'est oublié. Tu me paieras sans doute un verre et après ça je sortirais totalement de ta vie. Mais toi tu ne sortiras jamais de la mienne. Peu importe le nombre d'année qui passera je t'aurais toujours dans la peau. Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce sentiment. En passant à coté de toi, je suis passé à coté de beaucoup trop de chose. A chaque fois que je regarde Réha j'espère te voir. Mais tu n'es jamais là.

Je sens la cigarette quitter mes lèvres et tomber au sol. Draco a les larmes aux yeux. Je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas aussi fringant que la normal. Ses joues sont un peu creuses. Il est un peu plus maigre. Ses yeux bougent dans tout les sens comme si il était un animal traqué. Je me rends alors compte que j'ai sûrement eu autant d'impact sur sa vie que lui sur la mienne.

\- Mais tout ça c'est de ta faute Draco…dis-je piteusement, comme si c'était moi qui voulait me faire pardonner.

\- Je le sais bien ! Je sais parfaitement que c'est de ma faute. Je sais tout le mal que j'ai fais. Je m'en rends compte chaque jour ou je vois Sorpius rentrer avec des lettres et en sachant que c'est les tiennes. Je m'en rends compte à chaque fois que je vois Réha sourire parce que je sais qu'elle à des nouvelles de toi. Je sais que je mérite rien absolument rien. Mais c'est plus fort que moi je veux quelque chose. Je veux autre chose que cette foutue carte que je n'aurais jamais du te donner. Je pense à toi tout le temps. J'ai même racheté cette foutue moto. Je ne savais même pas ou tu étais jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Et je vois quoi, que tu vis une vie parfaitement normale, avec des gens qui ont l'air formidable. Luna à tellement l'air d'un ange et Ron…merde ! Ce mec est super sympa.

Je rigole.

\- Draco arrête tu es effrayant. Tu viens te dire que tu trouvais un barman sympa.

\- Je sais. J'ai détesté New-York dés que j'y ai mis les pieds. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que New-York à l'air de te donner de meilleures choses que l'Angleterre.

\- Alors la vraie raison de ta venue, devant mon Pub, c'est pour que je t'envoi des lettres à toi aussi ?

\- C'est réducteur mais c'est un peu ça. J'aimerais exister un peu dans ta vie. Pas comme étant celui qui à conduit à te faire déshériter. Merde dis comme ça, ça sonne vraiment mal. Oh Harry si tu savais comme je suis désolé. J'étais juste...

\- Un profond connard, jaloux, envieux, orgueilleux. Débile aussi, avec un lourd complexe d'infériorité.

Il baisse les yeux honteusement. Je n'en reviens pas de le voir comme ça. Il serait presque prêt à s'agenouiller. J'explose de rire. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Harry…

\- Tu es si pitoyable Draco. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses encore que c'est de ta faute.

\- Pardon ?

J'arrête de rire et le regarde avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

-Tu penses vraiment que mes parents…Les miens! Me déshérite uniquement parce que je suis gay. Où uniquement parce que j'ai défoncé la gueule de tes deux gorilles. On est aussi riche que vous ce genre d'histoire aurait pu être étouffée. J'aurais juste eu à épouser la première godiche plein aux as qui passait par là.

Son visage se décompose.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de partir…Tu t'es foutu de la gueule de tout le monde ? Est-ce que Scorpius le sait ?

Son ton est froid.

\- Ne commence pas à me faire passer pour le méchant Draco. Je vais te faire une fleur. Je vais te pardonner parce que ma vie ici est géniale. Tu as raison quand tu dis que tu es une petite contrariété dans mon emploi du temps. Tu as vraiment cru être si important dans ma vie que j'en vienne à partir à cause de toi ! Et ben devine quoi, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre que tu ais craché à tout le monde que j'étais pédé Draco ! Je m'en fiche comme de l'an 40 ! Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi, parce que tout le monde le savait déjà. Est-ce que tu as demandé à Blaise ce qu'il en pensait. Laisse moi deviner ce qu'il t'a susurré à l'oreille le soir de mon anniversaire…

\- Tu as couché avec Blaise…

\- C'est bon tu es perspicace. Mais long à la détente. Si on veut garder un secret, on est capable de le faire.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es partit ?

Sa voix se brise.

\- C'est évident Draco ! Pour être libre ! Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne je vis comme je l'entends. Je fais ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas facile, ce n'est pas rose, mon compte en banque vient à peine de sortir du rouge mais ça me plais. En fait je devrais même te remercier. C'est grâce à toi si j'en suis là. Donc merci Draco d'avoir fait de ma vie d'avant un enfer.

J'ai le sourire aux lèvres et il recule d'un pas. Sa main couvre sa bouche et il tremble. Il se retourne et part presque en courant je trouve la force de lui crier quelque chose :

\- Tu peux venir boire une bière quand tu veux ! Je te l'offrirais !

Il disparaît au coin d'une rue. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je me laisse tomber contre le mur et essuie mes larmes qui commencent à couler.

C'est mieux comme ça, beaucoup mieux. La tempête que fait naître Draco dans mon cœur n'est pas de bon augure. Il suffirait d'un mot de lui encore pour que je cède et craque. Et je ne veux pas céder. Pas maintenant. J'ai Olivier et je l'aime. Mais Draco…

Draco...

* * *

.

.

Un petit mot pour dire si ça vous a plu :). Koeur sur vous les ptits loups.


	10. Guerre et paix I

_._

 _._

 _._

 ** _« L'amour est un ennemi qu'on ne peut vaincre corps-à-corps, mais seulement par la fuite. »_**

 _ **Miguel de Cervantes**_

 **POV Draco**

Un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar ça ne peut être que ça. C'est de cette manière que je paie le mal que j'ai fais. Avec les mots presque moqueurs d'Harry. Comme si j'étais un moins que rien. Comme si j'étais le plus parfait des idiots. Mais c'est ce que je suis. Un parfait idiot. Tout ce temps à me croire totalement responsable du mal-être d'Harry alors que ce dernier y trouvait juste son compte pour fuir. Pour se faire la malle loin de tout.

Est-ce cela qu'il à toujours désirer. Est-ce que j'ai été un pion sur son échiquier. A-t-il fais exprès de me montrer qu'il s'envoyer en l'air parce qu'il savait que j'agirais de façon aussi grotesque. J'ai l'impression d'avoir était piégé.

« Mais tout ça c'est de ta faute Draco. »

Oui c'est de ma faute, je me suis piégé moi-même. Et que devrais-je faire à présent ? Exactement comme Harry tiré un trait sur tout ça. J'ai m'a réponse, je n'étais rien dans le grand schéma de sa vie, si ce n'est une petite pièce gênante. C'est tout ce que je suis à ses yeux.

Mais aux miens c'est bien plus que ça. C'est bien plus que des baisers volés dans une classe sombre. C'est bien plus que des mains dans les cheveux et des prénoms soupirés lèvres contre lèvres. C'est bien plus que des sourires gênés et une pipe taillée à la va vite dans ma chambre. J'ai aimé Harry dés l'instant ou je l'ai vu. Je le sais à présent. Comment pourrais-je tirer un trait alors qu'il était là sous mes yeux et que j'ai la possibilité de le voir encore et encore. Je ne peux pas croire un seul instant qu'il est fait quoique ce soit avec Blaise et pourtant rien de tout ça n'avait l'air d'être un mensonge.

Pourquoi mentirait-il sur ça. J'en ai des hauts le cœur. Je suffoque. Les larmes me dévorent la vue. Imaginer Harry dans les bras de parfaits inconnus alors que les vrais loups étaient sous mes yeux. J'ai été aveugle et stupide. Et Harry cruel et sans cœur. Mais je le mérite. Je le mérite amplement.

J'aimerai lui faire comprendre. Je peux lui faire comprendre. J'ai fais demi-tour. J'ai courus en arrière. Je ne mentirais pas cette fois-ci. Peut-être que je n'obtiendrais rien. Mais je peux achever cette histoire. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tourner en rond. Je reviens à l'endroit ou on s'est arrêté et il est encore là.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Harry n'a pas bougé. Il à retiré ses lunettes et à plongé sa tête entre ses jambes. J'ai envie de pleurer. Encore.

\- Je savais que c'était toi…

Il relève la tête d'un coup et je vois que ses yeux sont rouges. Alors j'ai un peu d'espoir.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- je savais que tu prenais la place de Réha. Je ne l'aurais jamais touché. Si ça n'avait pas été toi.

\- Je sais.

-Comment ça tu sais ? Dis-je stupéfait.

\- Draco… Réha et moi sommes frère et sœur jumeaux. Elle me l'aurait dit si tu l'avais touché et je serais venu te casser la gueule. J'aurais défoncé ta jolie tête blonde si tu avais levé la main sur elle.

Je rigole et m'assois à coté de lui. Evidemment qu'il savait.

\- Mais alors…les baisers.

\- Je les voulais autant que toi.

\- Harry… ?

\- On est plus des gosses maintenant, on est des adultes. Je crois. Je ne suis pas partie pour continuer à mentir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir non plus. Je suis affreusement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais subir. Je suppose bêtement que c'est l'amour vache. Tu me fascinais Harry. Tu me fascines toujours. Tout ce que tu es capable de faire et d'endurer. A chaque fois que je te regardais j'étais en colère. En colère contre moi-même de ne pas avoir ton savoir faire, ta sociabilité, ton charme.

\- Tu es tellement compliqué Draco. Tu fais preuve d'une maîtrise de toi incroyable à l'extérieur alors qu'en réalité tu te sous-estime. Tu parles de ma sociabilité alors que les gens étaient juste curieux devant Réha et moi. Alors que toi tu savais briller par ton intelligence et ton charisme. Ton magnétisme était réel.

Je souris en écoutant Harry me complimentait. J'aimerais rester assis ici toute la vie. Je pourrais me contenter de ça. Je pourrais vivre comme ça. Juste lui et moi.

\- Toi et moi c'est juste une suite incroyable de quiproquo et de non-dits. Et beaucoup de bêtises de ma part…

Je me tourne vers lui et il me regarde en souriant. J'espère que je fais pareil. J'espère que ça lui plait. Je tends ma main vers ses boucles et en fait jouer une contre mes doigts et sa voix se baisse dans le murmure de la nuit.

\- Draco…c'était toi mon premier baiser. Peu importe la façon dont tu l'as pris. C'était toi, tes lèvres, ton odeur, ton goût. Je n'ai rien oublié. J'étais fou de toi. C'est pour ça que je ne disais rien. Tu me faisais du mal et du bien en même temps et je devenais cinglé. A chaque fois j'avais hâte d'être Réha. Je voulais que tu me touches encore et encore. Même si au fond je pensais que tu me détestais que tu faisais ça uniquement pour me blesser.

\- C'était ça au début Harry. Juste des moqueries, juste des blagues et je suis tombé dans mon propre jeu. Ça devenait une envie pressante. Tu devenais cinglé et moi je perdais la tête autant que toi. Et puis j'ai vu rouge quand je t'ai vu avec ce professeur. J'ai jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un. Lui et toi. Puis moi ensuite.

J'appuie ma tête contre son épaule.

\- Tout ce que je t'ai fais subir. C'était vraiment affreux. Et je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie Harry. Mais si tu pouvais juste me faire une petite place dans la tienne. Je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je crois que tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me bouleverses.

\- Tu ne sais pas non plus à quel point toi aussi tu me bouleverses.

Je relève ma tête vers son visage. Nos nez se frôlent, nos lèvres aussi. Je n'ai qu'une chose à faire pour qu'on scelle nos paroles dans un baiser et je le fais. J'approche ma bouche de la sienne, ma main glisse contre sa joue. Et je plonge mes yeux dans ce vert. Ce vert si particulier, si brillant, si hypnotique. Je ne m'en lasse pas. Je pourrais rester des heures à le fixer et je crois que c'est ce que je fais. Harry ne bouge pas, je sens son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres, c'est grisant. C'est de la folie. Il est contre moi, mon fragile et délicat Harry.

Je vois des myriades de couleurs chatoyaient dans ses iris, je me noie dans l'émeraude, le grenat et la tourmaline. Ces yeux sont des bijoux et sa peau de la soie. Ses cils papillonnent légèrement et je suis incapable de résister plus longtemps.

J'embrasse Harry, le plus tendrement possible. J'essaie du moins. Mais la langue d'Harry vient butter contre mes lèvres. Je l'accueille avec un sourire. C'est divin. Ma main glisse contre ses cheveux et je sens celle d'Harry venir s'accrocher à mon manteau. Comme nos baisers d'antan, gauche et peu avenant. Cette fois-ci c'est parfait. Nos langues s'emmêlent, se caressent, se cherchent, se battent. Je vais étouffer, je veux étouffer. J'ai le sentiment que si je m'arrête de l'embrasser Harry va encore disparaître loin de moi. Que le compte de fée se terminera ici.

Alors je grave cette image. Soigneusement j'en fais une carte postale dans mon esprit. Harry et moi assis dans une rue de New-York à 3h du matin s'embrassant sous un lampadaire. C'est tout ce dont je rêvai.

Ma langue goute le sel de ses larmes. Harry pleure en m'embrassant. Je romps notre promesse de silence. Je colle ma joue contre la sienne et murmure :

\- Je t'en supplie Harry. Si tu me dis de rester à ma place je le ferais. Tu es beaucoup trop beau pour être seul. Même si les apparences sont contre moi, je ne suis pas un idiot. Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas de partir. Ne me demande pas de disparaître de ta vie. Pour le peu de temps que j'ai ici. Permet moi d'être au moins un peu ton ami.

Harry à accepté. Il m'a raccompagné à mon hôtel. On a marché en silence. Mes doigts glissaient contre les siens. Et on se touchait un peu. Je lui ai fais promettre de me laisser entrer dans son Pub. Il a accepté. Au fond c'était comme lui faire promettre de me laisser entrer un peu dans sa vie. Harry aussi me faisait du mal autant qu'il me faisait du bien. Il m'a embrassé au coin des lèvres puis a disparut dans la nuit. C'était ça le vrai cauchemar.

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

La première chose que j'ai faite après avoir écumé les bureaux d'hommes d'affaires, inintéressant ce fut de foncer à l'hôtel et de me changer. Je sentais que j'avais l'air d'un homme furieusement pressé. Et tordu par le stresse aussi. C'était un comble d'être habitué à gérer les rencontres, les débats, les présentations de projets, divers et varié et de ne pas savoir réagir quand il s'agissait d'aller voir une ancienne connaissance. Connaissance qui soit dit en passant et l'image que vous vous faites de la personne parfaite pour finir sa vie avec vous.

Je cours vers le Pub. C'est animé, c'est coloré. Il y'a du bruit, de la musique Irlandaises qui ne couvrent pas les rires et les éclats de voix. Je rentre et observe mieux l'énorme lion d'or qu'il y a l'entrée. Je le trouve grandiose. J'ai l'impression que ma vision des choses à changer. Je trouve tout beau et parfait et j'ai le cœur gonflé de bonheur. Je réagis exactement comme une gamine qui vient d'être invité au bal par le plus beau garçon du lycée. C'est un peu ce que je suis. Un gamin invité au bal.

Ron me salue entre deux pintes, j'avance vers lui. Harry est penché vers Severus il discute et rigole. Je devrais être furieux je l'aurais été hier. Mais je ne vois plus trouble. Je m'assois au bar.

\- Ça sera une bière pour toi Blondie ?

\- Un whisky plus tôt.

\- Tu as vraiment les mêmes goûts que Severus, je suis dépité.

\- Tu en connais la définition au moins ?

Ron éclate de rire et je souris. Je ne fais que ça sourire. Il me sert mon whisky et quelqu'un pose ses lèvres contre ma joue. Je me retourne et vois l'ange bleu, un plateau dans les mains.

\- Je suis contente que vous ayez réglé vos soucis. J'avais hâte de te revoir Seraphin.

\- Merci Luna.

Elle repart déposer ses commandes. Je sirote du bout des lèvres mon verre et me laisse avaler par cette ambiance. Mes yeux croisent ceux d'Harry et il s'avance vers moi.

\- On ferme dans une heure. Tu peux rester boire un verre avec le staff si tu veux.

\- Est-ce que Sirius…

\- Sirius ne dira rien.

\- Ah. D'accord.

Il s'éloigne pour servir deux filles. Il n'a pas l'air tendu, il me parle normalement. Comme si on était deux vieux amis. Je suis en train de goûter ma chance avec une pointe d'amertume. Qu'est ce qui retient encore Harry loin de moi ?

Ils n'ont pas fermé à l'heure prévue. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Ils ont un succès fou. Quand enfin le dernier client à était mis à la porte Ron à fait sonner la cloche des pourboires jusqu'à ce que Severus l'engueule. Sirius est sortit des cuisines accompagné d'un type un peu maigre et basané. Je les aidés à nettoyer.

\- les gars arrêté tout le gosse de riche va toucher un balai pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Ron ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, siffle Luna.

\- Luna à raison Ron, il y a des pauvres qui n'ont jamais touché un balai de leurs vies non plus.

Tout le monde éclate de rire sous la remarque de Severus. Sirius s'approche de lui et caresse ses cheveux. Severus le regarde avec tellement de tendresse que je détourne le regard. Je me sens idiot. Et j'ai l'impression de faire tâche. Comme si je n'étais qu'une jolie statue sortit de son musée. Ici je ne brille pas. Je ne suis pas un roi. Harry me retire le balai des mains en souriant. Je le laisse faire. Puis je me tourne vers Ron.

\- Tu vois pourquoi je ne passe pas le balai ? Dés que j'en tiens un il y a toujours un prolétaire pour le prendre et faire le travail à ma place. Mais ça Weasley tu ne le vivras jamais, tu es celui qui passe le balai.

Quelqu'un me frappe derrière la tête et je tombe sur le regard furibond d'Hermione.

\- Et on voit aussi que ta mère ne t'a jamais lavé la langue au savon pour t'empêcher de dire des âneries pareilles.

Je souris narquoisement, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Laisse tomber Hermi, Draco à besoin des sarcasmes pour se sentir en sécurité. Il est en terrain hostile.

Je fixe Harry le regard noir. Ce dernier siffle en nettoyant sous l'hilarité de toute l'équipe. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il répond avec un mordant pareil.

On est tous assis autour de la table. Ron, Hermione, Severus, Sirius, Luna, Harry et moi. Le reste de l'équipe a préféré rentrer chez eux. Ils sont les seuls à ne pas vivre ici. Deux énormes pichets de bière trônent sur la table et Severus distribue les cartes. Seul Hermione à décidé de ne pas jouer. Luna à passé son bras autour de celui d'Harry et soudain je suis curieux. J'ai envie de savoir comment ils se sont rencontrés. Toutes les choses qu'Harry a dit à Réha et Scorpius, je veux les entendre de sa bouche. De leurs bouches.

Ron pose ses lèvres distraitement sur Hermione qui soupir le sourire en coin. Sirius charrie Severus qui lui donne un coup de coude. Luna rigole en jouant avec les doigts d'Harry. Et Harry…Harry me regarde en souriant. Ce même sourire qu'il faisait après nos baisers. J'ai le cœur qui fond. C'était une soirée parfaite.

On a joué toute la nuit. Je les ai écoutés parler toute la nuit. Les blagues nulles de Ron. Les histoires sanglantes d'Hermione. Le rire cristallin de Luna et ses petites notes amusantes. Les remarques acerbes de Severus. Les piques bien placés de Sirius. Ils pouvaient dires de tels méchancetés mais toujours avec le sourire. Je me suis demandé alors si il n'avait pas eu le même genre d'éducation que nous. C'est Harry qui m'a répondu en me raccompagnant au petit matin.

\- C'est mon Parrain. C'est le fils de Walburga Black. C'est normal que tu ais l'impression qu'il parle comme nous.

J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Pardon !? C'est le fils de Walburga ! Tu veux dire que c'est le cousin de ma mère !

Harry m'observe avec un regard inquiet mêlé à de la circonspection.

\- Tu ne le savais pas. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas réagis plus que ça en le voyant.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu le concernant sur les tapisseries de la famille de ma mère.

\- C'est normal Sirius à fugué quand il avait 16 ans. Il n'est jamais revenu.

\- Ou est ce qu'il est allé ?

\- Chez mon père.

\- Oui mais entre-temps j'aurais du en entendre parler.

\- Les Blacks, les Malfoy, les Potter. Tous très doué pour garder des secrets.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Si c'est le cas. Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler.

Je prends le bras d'Harry et le tourne vers moi. Il me fuit du regard et son visage est fermé. Je le lâche.

\- Excuse-moi.

Harry se détend et me sourit et je sais que je pourrais jamais me passer de ça.

\- Tu es surprenant Draco. Je ne te savais pas si curieux de la vie des autres.

\- Tu es pareil Harry. Je ne te savais pas si imprévisible.

On rigole tout les deux et je me sens léger. Harry m'abandonne devant l'hôtel. On ne s'embrasse pas. On se salue juste d'un signe de tête. Pourtant j'ai à chaque fois envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de toucher chaque centimètre carré de sa peau avec mes lèvres. Mais je le laisse partir comme ça. Au moins il n'y a pas Réha et Scorpius dans les parages pour se l'accaparer. Je me sens égoïste et obsédé. Mais je crois que c'est ce que je suis.

Je crois qu'Harry à fait passer le mot sur ma curiosité croissante à propose de ses amis. Personne n'a honte de son histoire. Tout le monde à envie de parler et je me rends compte que je suis quelqu'un de bien fade à cotés d'eux. Ron à était le premier. C'est comme un rite de passage, ou comme faire tourner le calumet de la paix. Il m'a raccompagné un soir et on a discuté. Longtemps.

\- Tu as 5 frères et une sœur ! Ils sont tous roux.

\- Evidemment quelle question. On est tous beau dans la famille.

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Je bougonne mais souris tout de même.

\- Charlie à tout quitter pour partir étudier en Antarctique les orques et les pingouins. Percy travail au ministère des finances en Irlande. Bill travail à la banque de Londres. Fred et George tiennent un magasin de farce et attrape. Et ma petite Ginny étudie l'animation.

\- Tu sais que je ne retiendrais aucun de ses prénoms. Qu'est ce que tu fais aussi loin de chez toi ?

\- Je voulais me faire du fric. Vite et sans trop me fatiguer. Je voulais devenir acteur. Résultat des courses je me fatigue au travail et je me fais de l'argent lentement.

\- Mais vous avez du succès, le bar est toujours remplit vous devez vous faire beaucoup.

\- On ne se plaint pas.

\- Tu n'aimes pas travailler là ou tu es.

\- Au contraire j'adore ça. Je me dis même qu'Harry est mon ange gardien. Dés qu'il est arrivé les choses se sont mises à bouger à une vitesse folle. Il est venu avec des idées à foison, il m'a poussé à faire les choses biens. Il s'est démené pour nous trouver un local. Il a convaincue son oncle. Et regarde-moi aujourd'hui. J'ai un job que j'aime, des collègues géniaux. Et la meilleure petite amie que le monde est portée.

\- C'est ça Harry est un porte bonheur.

\- Ouai et tu l'as laissé s'échapper. Personne n'est dupe Draco. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu craques pour lui.

\- Tu n'aurais rien vu si Hermione ne te l'avais pas dit.

\- Ouai bon, je te l'accorde. Je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais Harry à l'air content que ça aille mieux donc…

Il se tourne vers moi et me fixe le regard dur.

\- Je sais que tu es aux anges, mais on ne sait rien de ta situation. Si tu blesses Harry d'une quelconque manière Malfoy. Je te préviens je te pète la gueule.

Hermione m'a fait le même genre de remontrance après m'avoir raccompagnée elle aussi. On a discuté de la même façon que j'ai discuté avec Ron. J'ai appris que ses parentes étaient dentistes et que c'était naturel pour elle de choisir la médecine. Plus que de sauver des vies c'étaient les études qu'il l'intéressait. Harry m'a dit un peu plus tard que si cette fille avait fait ses études avec nous on aurait du se disputer la seconde place. Elle s'est arrêtée comme Ron et j'ai pu voir que leurs respirations étaient en phase. Hermione et Ron était une évidence douloureuse pour moi dans le monde de l'amour. Ils étaient simples et parfait.

\- Draco…Harry est heureux avec Olivier. Mais ça se voit que vous deux c'est…bizarre. Soit un amour et ne fait rien qui risque de blesser qui que ce soit.

Sa phrase voulait surtout dire « reste à une distance raisonnable ». Je me suis demandé si vu que c'était une réalité pour tout le monde que je représentais une sorte de danger dans la vie d'Harry est ce qu'il avait le droit au même genre de remontrance. Je savais parfaitement qu'en continuant comme ça je ne faisais que retarder l'inévitable. Je me contentais d'aimer Harry un peu plus chaque jour. C'était un amour que j'étais incapable d'étouffer, incapable d'arrêter. On ne se touchait pas, on ne s'embrassait pas mais la pièce dans laquelle on se retrouvait tous les deux était toujours chargé d'électricité. J'en avais conscience et je suis sûr qu'Harry aussi.

Severus s'est gardé de faire des commentaires. Mais Sirius à était plus catégorique et s'est contenté d'un « Reste à ta place Malfoy. »

Harry avait raison quand il disait que j'étais en milieu hostile. Il ne s'intéressait à moi que parce que j'étais une énigme dans la vie d'Harry. Il suffisait que je fasse un pas de travers et leurs sourires cesseraient immédiatement. Ils m'aimaient bien, ils m'apprivoisaient. Mais ils seraient incapables de jouer faussement avec moi. Et c'est ce que j'aimais chez eux. Il n'y avait pas de langue de bois, pas de faux semblant, ils menaçaient sans problème. Le monde d'Harry était un monde vrai. Et moi je continuai à mentir. Je promettais que je ne ferais rien. J'avais envie de faire plein de chose. Je promettais de rester à ma place. J'avais envie de prendre la place de cet Olivier inexistant.

Le seul soutient dont je bénéficiais c'était Luna. La jolie Luna.

Aujourd'hui c'est elle qui me raccompagne. Mais plutôt que de me ramener elle préfère faire un détour. Je la suis en la tenant par la main. Elle porte un gros manteau bleu informe, qui lui va merveilleusement bien. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulent dans le vent.

\- Seraphin regarde une étoile filante. Fais un vœu.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en faire Luna. Pour le moment tout va bien.

\- Non Draco. Tout ne va pas bien.

Elle se tourne vers moi et attrape mes deux mains.

\- Comment tu as connus Harry Luna ?

\- Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Non.

\- Il m'a payé pour qu'on fasse l'amour.

Surprenant Harry. Surprenant. Et pourtant c'est presque logique. J'aurais sûrement fait de même si je l'avais vu.

\- Tu étais une prostituée.

\- Oui et Harry m'a sauvée. Il est venu comme un prince charmant mal habillé, des billets froissés plein les poches, il m'a emmené sur son destrier de fer qui s'est envolé au dessus de la mer. Et maintenant je sers des bières à des hommes aux mains baladeuses.

\- Luna…

\- Ce sont juste des mains. Les mains c'est mieux que tout le reste. Tant qu'elle ne frappe pas. Sirius crache dans les assiettes des gens qui ont les mains baladeuses. Harry met un peu de laxatif dans leurs bières. Ils ne me disent rien. Mais je le vois. J'aime Harry, Draco. Et ça ne va pas. Parce que tu veux l'emmener loin de nous.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais faire une chose pareille.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. Ça se voit. Tu vas lui demander quelque chose d'insensé et Harry est trop faible face à toi.

\- Je suis tout aussi faible face à lui.

\- La seule différence Draco c'est que toi tu sais ce que tu veux. Harry ne sait pas lui. Il ne sait pas encore. Mais tu vas gâcher le bonheur de plein de gens.

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Harry mais je t'assure que…

\- Ce n'est pas pour Harry que je m'inquiète. Quoiqu'il se passe on sera toujours de son coté. Mais tu vas te faire beaucoup de mal Draco.

Si je n'avais pas était aussi buté, avec du recul, j'aurais écouté Luna plus attentivement. Ça nous aurait évité bien des peines. A moi, mais surtout à Harry. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait

Les jours se sont écoulés comme ça. Insouciant et libérateur. Plein de discussion enjouée. De nuit entière à boire et à rire. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse un pas de trop. Jusqu'à ce que je joue avec ma chance. Jusqu'à ce que le temps vienne à me manquer.

\- Dans trois jours.

J'avais murmuré ses mots pendant qu'Harry réfléchissais quel bagel il allait choisir. C'était inutile il prenait toujours celui au saumon.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans trois jours ?

\- Je retourne en Angleterre.

Harry n'a pas bougé. Il a commandé son bagel et nous sommes sortis. On s'est assit sur un banc et il a mangé en silence. Ce que j'aimerai pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

\- Tu as reçus des nouvelles de Scorpius et Réha ?

\- Oui. Leurs lettres sont le seul port d'Angleterre dont j'ai besoin pour ne pas me sentir trop triste.

\- Tu manques à Scorpius, cruellement.

\- Tu es jaloux Draco ?

\- Oui je le suis.

\- Arrête ça Draco.

\- Je ne peux pas Harry. Je ne peux m'arrêter de venir vers toi. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, j'ai envie de t'embrasser et de te serrer contre moi. J'ai envie de te faire promettre que tu rentreras en Angleterre avec moi. J'ai envie que tu sois à moi et uniquement à moi. Je ne peux pas arrêter Harry. Je n'arrêterais pas. Fais le à ma place. Repousse-moi. Une dernière fois. Cette fois-ci je ne ferais pas demi-tour. Je pourrais y mettre fin. Je ne te demanderais plus rien. Le temps passera et peut-être que tu rentreras pour le mariage de ta sœur et on se saluera poliment. Je continuerai à être un connard avec le reste du monde mais je ferais des efforts pour arriver à ta hauteur. On s'enverra des cartes postales pour les fêtes et les anniversaires. On ne sera pas amis, pas amants. Mais j'existerais un peu. Je suis beaucoup trop lâche pour y mettre un terme moi-même. Alors je t'en prie Harry, je t'en supplie…fais le toi-même.

Harry ne répond rien. Il se lève. J'ai la tête baissée sur mes jambes et je pleure. Il s'en va. Et je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer.

.

.

.

A suivre

N'hésitez pas à le dire si ça vous a plu. Kisss


	11. Guerre et paix II

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _« On répond au fou par le silence. »_**

 _ **Hazrat Ali**_

 **POV Harry**

Je ne le ferais pas non plus. Je ne pourrais pas le faire même si je le voulais. Je préfère ça que de dire des choses qui me perdraient. De qui je me moque. Je me suis perdue dés l'instant où Draco est revenu vers moi. C'était à ce moment là que j'aurais du m'enfuir, mais je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai laissé s'infiltrer en moi aussi savamment que le sang coule dans mes veines. Je l'ai laissé m'aimer en silence et je me suis laissé l'aimer de la même façon. Pas besoin de plus de mot, de plus de geste, de plus de regard. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de Draco. C'est le pire des poisons, sans antidote, si ce n'est celui de combattre le mal par le mal.

Je ne peux pas me battre contre Draco. Je suis juste capable de céder à toutes ses demandes. Je suis encore le martyr de l'histoire. Même si c'est lui qui pleure. C'est moi qui souffre. Il est le boulet à mon pied, a chaîne qui m'empêche de voler, le poids sur mes épaules. Il me pèse et me rend léger.

Je suis une girouette et je me laisse porter par son vent.

Si il ne peut pas le faire, je ne peux pas non plus. Je n'aurais pas ces mots. Je serais un lâche aussi. C'est ma dernière force. Trois jours. Je peux tenir. Je peux me satisfaire de ce genre d'adieu. Ce sont les mêmes que le jour de mon départ. Je les ai supportés, je peux en supporter encore.

Je marche lentement. Mais Draco ne me rattrape pas. Draco ne court pas vers moi. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Je retourne au Pub. J'ai l'impression d'avoir était écrasé par un rouleau compresseur. Je rentre tête baissé.

\- Et bien alors beau brun, on devient impoli.

Je lève les yeux et je suis sûr que mon visage souris niaisement. Olivier et assit au bar et Ron me fait un clin d'œil. Toute l'amertume et la honte de la situation me fouette le visage. J'ai été un monstre. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de sauter dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de l'embrasser. Olivier ne m'attend pas. Il se lève et s'approche de moi. C'est suffisant je me jette contre lui et il rigole.

\- Je pensais que tu rentrés dans une semaine ?

\- Est-ce que c'est une phrase caché pour dire que tu n'es pas heureux de me voir.

\- Je ne suis pas heureux…Je suis comblé.

Je le tire vers moi et pose un baiser contre son menton. On grimpe les étages comme des gosses. Je crois que j'en fais trop mais Olivier ne voit rien. Il m'embrasse, il me répète sans discontinuer que je lui ai manqué. Je ne dis rien, j'occupe ma bouche pour ne pas parler. Si je le fais je vais me mettre à pleurer.

Ses mains se débarrassent de mon haut, je fais pareil. On tombe sur mon lit. Mes mains tremblent sur son torse. Il le sent et s'arrête.

\- Harry ?

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes sinon je vais venir dans mon pantalon.

Olivier rigole. Je ris aussi. Je ris jaune. Ce que je fais est mal. Totalement affreux. On jette nos vêtements au sol. On s'éparpille sur le lit. J'entoure le visage d'Olivier de mes mains et je détaille chacun de ses traits. Je savoure son souffle contre ma bouche. Je me perds dans ses yeux marron. Son sourire n'a jamais quitté son visage. J'aime ce sourire.

J'aime celui de Draco.

Je l'embrasse, je joue avec sa langue, je le serre contre moi. Sa main descend contre ma cuisse, elle sert mes fesses. Je gémis. Je geins. J'halète. J'essaie d'oublier. Il s'enfonce en moi. Sans rien, sans mot, juste avec ses râles et je l'emprisonne. Je fais comme Luna. Je capture son corps dans le mien. J'entoure son cou, je relève ses jambes. Je veux qu'il me possède, je prie pour qu'il me possède.

Il faut qu'il me donne quelque chose. Un truc, un signe pour que je me rende compte de mon erreur. Je lui dis que je l'aime. Il me répond la même chose. Mais je ne sais plus qui j'aime. Oh je suis tellement désolé. Tellement triste.

Draco pleure sur un banc. Draco repart dans trois jours. Et je vais revivre.

Je vais revivre avec Olivier, je vais l'aimer comme jamais. Comme il est en train de m'aimer maintenant. Je nous fais basculer. Je le chevauche. Je le fais s'enfoncer en moi profondément. Il ne sait plus ou regarder, ou poser ses mains. Je me penche vers lui et reviens prendre ses lèvres. Je les sens gonflées contre les miennes. Je les ais maltraités, avidement. Je souris contre sa bouche et murmure un « désolé ». Sa main serre un peu mes cheveux, je le laisse faire. Je bouge contre lui. Je fais en sorte que sa queue touche ce dont j'ai besoin et je le fais bien. Je crie un peu, je râle, je suis en feu, je transpire. Olivier se redresse et lèche mon cou. Il appuie sur mes fesses et reprend le contrôle. Je laisse mon corps obéir à ses ordres silencieux. Sa main vient se perdre entre nos ventres et il s'empare de mon sexe. Je m'accroche à lui comme un naufragé à une planche. Comme Jack à Rose. Comme Chuck à Wilson.

Sa main me donne des frissons, ses baisers aussi. J'ai froid, j'ai chaud, j'ai faim de lui. Olivier m'allonge de nouveau et d'un mouvement de hanche me fais jouir. Je cligne des yeux, je vois un peu trouble. J'ai le souffle erratique. Lui aussi. Il bouge encore un peu et je sens enfin ses muscles se contracter contre moi. Je le sens me remplir. Il s'écroule sur moi, je l'entoure de mes bras. Je veux qu'il reste là à m'écraser de son poids. Je suis au chaud contre lui, en sécurité. Je ferais mieux de rester en sécurité.

Je me suis endormi dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas rêvé de Draco. Mais j'ai rêvé d'un banc vide.

J'entends le bruit de la pluie. Et l'eau de la douche qui s'arrête. Je me tourne dans le lit et récupère la couverture pour la monter contre mon menton. Olivier sort de la salle de bain. Il allume la lampe prés de mon visage.

\- Harry tu ne vas juste dormir.

\- Je ne dors pas. Je me fais désirer pour que tu t'allonges avec moi.

Il fait mine de réfléchir et je le pince. Il rigole et me pousse pour s'allonger contre moi.

\- Tu restes combien de temps cette fois-ci ?

-C'est un reproche ?

\- Non c'est une question ? Je pourrais demander quelques jours de vacances et te suivre un peu.

\- Juste un peu ?

\- Si tu fuis vers le Canada je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre longtemps.

\- Harry tu n'as jamais mis les pieds au Canada.

\- C'est vrai. Je suis un gosse de la ville. J'ai peur des feuilles.

Olivier me mord le menton.

\- Tu aimerais partir avec moi ?

\- J'aimerais bien faire un voyage. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu restes un peu plus longtemps aussi.

Il se redresse dans le lit et me tire contre lui. Je pose ma tête contre son torse. J'entends son cœur battre. C'est comme le bruit de l'eau.

\- J'ai acheté un bateau.

\- Ah oui ? C'est vrai que tu disais que tu le ferais. Je ne pensais pas si vite. Je pourrais le voir ?

\- Oui tu pourras. Tu pourras monter dessus aussi.

\- Alors que je ne sais même pas si j'ai le mal de mer.

\- On s'y habitue.

Je reste silencieux. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Harry…je vais repartir.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Je veux dire…pas juste pour deux mois. Plus longtemps.

Je ferme les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Longtemps ? Dis-je difficilement.

\- Un an ou plus. Je vais rester sur mon bateau, je vais faire le tour du monde. Je ne poserais pas les pieds à New-York avant un long moment.

Les larmes me piquent les yeux.

\- Je peux attendre un an ou plus.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Harry.

Si je comprends…je comprends très bien. Je ne veux juste faire semblant que je ne comprends rien.

\- Je peux attendre…

Il s'écarte de moi et me prend par les épaules.

\- Harry je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Je suis resté plus de temps qu'il n'en faut dans les parages. J'ai été patient parce que j'avais la sensation que tu te reconstruisais. Mais ça va faire 2 ans. Je t'aime et je n'imagine pas quelqu'un d'autre prés de moi.

\- Olivier…

C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller. Et il pleuvra toujours. Olivier sortira de la salle de bain pour me dire qu'il reste trois semaines et qu'il repart quelques mois. Puis il reviendra et me dira qu'il veut s'installer à New-York.

\- Harry, pars avec moi.

Les mots que j'ai empêché Draco de dire.

« Pars Harry ». Partir où, je suis partie une fois. Je suis bien ici. Il y a tout ce que j'aime. Il y a Sirius et Ron et Luna aussi.

\- Je peux attendre…je répète bêtement.

Je crois que je suis en train de pleurer. Mais je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Pourquoi c'était si facile de quitter l'Angleterre et là ça me semble impossible de quitter New-York.

« Parce que Draco sait ou tu vis maintenant. » Pas seulement. Réha et papa et maman. Et Scorpius.

\- Harry c'est ma seule et unique demande. J'ai besoin de toi avec moi.

\- J'ai besoin de toi aussi…Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

J'ai besoin des autres. J'ai besoin de tout le monde. J'ai besoin de plus d'amour que ça.

\- Réha…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Réha ne me trouvera plus ?

\- Qui est Réha Harry ?!

Je lis de la confusion dans son regard. De la peur aussi. Des doutes. Des questions. Qui est Réha ? Quelle question stupide. C'est ma sœur. Et je me rends compte que je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai jamais parlé de Réha. Ni de Londres. A personne ici. Même Sirius n'a rien dit, il a respecté ça.

Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas dit. Ce n'est pas des choses qu'on cache dans une vraie relation.

\- Harry ? Tu m'as trompé ?!

Non jamais. Jamais. Ou si peut-être. Je n'ai juste pas tout dis. Est-ce que je t'ai parlé de Draco ?

\- Non !

\- Alors qui est Réha ?

\- C'est ma sœur…

\- Tu as une sœur ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas important…

\- Ce n'était pas important ? Harry c'est…n'importe quoi.

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

\- Parce que ! Si tu me caches l'existence d'une chose aussi triviale que l'existence de ta sœur qu'est ce que tu me caches d'autres ? C'est quoi le souci, elle est malade ? Tu as honte d'elle ? Tu dois t'en occuper ?

\- Non, non.

\- Tu as vraiment une sœur ? Où c'est une excuse foireuse pour ne pas me suivre. Dis le tout simplement au lieu de mentir.

\- Je ne mens pas !

\- Non c'est vrai, tu ne me mens pas. Tu ne dis rien. Je me rends compte maintenant que tu n'as jamais rien dis. Je sais juste que Sirius est ton parrain. Mais tes parents ? Tu fais comme si il n'existait pas. Tu es qui Harry au juste ?

\- Tu me cries dessus juste parce que je ne te réponds pas toute de suite ! Olivier calme toi. Laisse-moi du temps pour réfléchir. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça comme ça.

\- Si je le peux et je le fais. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes mais c'est faux. C'est pour ça que tu n'es jamais triste que je pars, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as jamais retenu. Pas une seule fois. Tu te fiches que je parte un mois, deux mois, ou cinq ans, du moment que je reviens vers toi. Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu ferais des crises, des scandales à chaque fois que je te quitte. Mais tout ce que tu fais c'est sourire et me dire à la prochaine.

\- Mais je ne peux pas te demander ça ! C'est ta vie, ce sont tes choix. Je ne vais pas t'interdire de faire quelque chose par pur caprice.

\- Si Harry ! C'est ça l'amour aussi, c'est demander des choses insensé comme je le fais maintenant et avoir l'espoir que la personne qu'on aime ira dans son sens.

\- Mais je t'aime. J'en suis sûr.

\- Oui peut-être bien. Mais pas assez pour me confier ta vie. Pas assez pour me parler de toi. Pas assez pour me suivre.

Olivier sort du lit et se rhabille en continuant de parler.

\- En fait c'est beaucoup mieux que ça se passe comme ça. Imaginons que tu es eu la folie de me dire oui d'un coup et de regretter en chemin. Ça m'aurait sûrement fais plus de mal.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te quitte Harry. Je te quitte maintenant avant que ça soit trop douloureux de le faire.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Il se retourne et s'approche de moi. Et son regard et voilé.

\- Alors dis que tu viens avec moi. Harry je t'aimerais comme personne. Viens avec moi !

\- C'est du chantage ! Tu me quittes si je ne viens pas ? Tu ne me laisses aucun choix. Tu me mets devant le fait accomplis.

\- Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir une réponse sincère. Et ta réponse est éloquente.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Si tu me laissais le temps je dirais peut-être oui.

-D'accord Harry. Après demain, je serais à l'Aéroport, mon vol part à 10h35. Je t'attendrais à l'endroit habituel ou tu viens me chercher. Harry si tu ne viens pas je partirais.

\- C'est injuste ce que tu fais Olivier…Injuste.

\- Tu crois ? Ce qui est injuste c'est l'amour que tu me portes. Je t'attendrais, aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. Parce que je t'aime.

\- Si toi tu m'aimais vraiment, tu serais resté !

\- Si tu me l'avais demandé oui. Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait Harry.

Il part sur ses mots et je lui hurle dessus. Je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Je pleure, je crie. Je ne peux pas partir. Je ne veux pas partir. J'aime ma vie ici. Olivier à raison, j'aime ce que je vis plus que je ne l'aime lui.

Mais je l'aime aussi lui. Sirius ouvre la porte. Il me prend dans ses bras.

On a discuté toute la nuit. Il est d'accord pour que je parte. Je suis d'accord pour partir. Olivier ne sera plus là mais le Pub sera toujours présent.

Je travaille dans le flou. J'ai envie de voir Draco une dernière fois. Je prends mon sac. Je ne dis rien à personne. Je pars comme un voleur.

J'arrive à l'hôtel de Draco. Je demande à l'hôtelier de l'appeler il le fait tout en me détaillant du regard. Il parle. Il me parle. Il m'indique la chambre et je monte. Je n'ai pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvre déjà.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Il est sublime, il me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin. Puis il pose ses yeux sur mon sac et cesse de sourire. Il s'écarte pour que je rentre.

\- Je vais partir, je dis.

\- Ou ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pars en bateau. Olivier veut que…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase Draco m'a embrassé. Je répond à son baiser comme un drogué en manque.

\- Ne dis rien Harry. Ne prononce pas son nom.

Je me tais et il m'embrasse de nouveau. C'est un torrent de sensation qui m'inonde. C'est le baiser le plus fou et le plus douloureux de toute ma vie. Nos langues s'emmêlent, amoureuse. Nos lèvres sont ardentes. Nos mains s'éparpillent chacune sur le corps de l'autre. Je meurs. Je meurs d'amour pour Draco.

Tout en m'embrassant il me tire contre lui. Il m'allonge sur le lit. Draco est doux. Terriblement affectueux. Il retire mes vêtements avec une lenteur extrême. Ce n'est pas mon amour que je sens, c'est le sien. Sa main part de mon cou, il l'a fait glisser sur mon torse, mes cotes, ma hanche, ma cuisse jusqu'à mon pied. Il revient pour me caresser la joue. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et son sourire est éclatant. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'effacer, je veux qu'il me sourie comme ça tout le temps. Il se penche vers moi et je lèche ses lèvres.

Il retire ses vêtements et vient s'allonger nu à coté de moi. On a l'air de deux vierges effarouchées. Je pose des lèvres timides contre son cou, il caresse mon visage du bout des doigts. Il se redresse pour se mettre au dessus de moi. Il fait voyager sa bouche sur ma peau. La pointe de sa langue caresse mon épiderme. Je gémis, en fait je ne fais que ça depuis le début. Je sens sa salive brûler ma peau. Il descend le long de mon corps, doucement. Ses mains arrivent au niveau de mes hanches et sa tête est entre mes jambes. Il pose des tas de baiser à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. J'en demande plus, plus de baiser, plus de caresse, plus de salive. Plus de lui.

\- Harry. J'ai tellement, tellement envie de toi.

Je ne peux pas répondre. La voix basse et traînante de Draco secoue mon corps d'un tremblement incontrôlé. Sa langue vient de se poser contre mon gland. Je la sens faire des tours contre lui. Il lape, lèche, suçote. Je tourne la tête dans tout les sens. Je serre les draps dans mes mains. Draco souffle contre mon sexe. Sa langue trace une ligne sinueuse et humide sur toute la longueur de ma queue. Puis il se met à me lécher franchement, il entoure ma peau de salive. Je suis incapable de sortir autre chose que son prénom et des soupirs de ma bouche. Ça l'encourage, chaque fois que j'hausse la voix il me suce un peu plus.

\- Draco…suce moi…encore…

Il ne se fait pas prier, je peux imaginer son visage souriant, ses lèvres serré en un signe victorieux. Il m'avale. Sa bouche entière aspire ma queue. C'est bouillant, c'est torride. Sa bouche salvatrice fais des vas et viens sur mon sexe et je me sens tremblant et fébrile. Tout est mouillé, sa langue ses lèvres, ma bite. Je sens sa salive couler contre mes couilles et elles se contractent. Je me redresse d'un coup mais c'est trop tard. Je devine mon sperme s'échapper par jet brusque. Les mains de Draco se resserrent sur ma peau. Il ne s'est pas écarté, non il avale, bois tout ce que je lui donne. Je suis rouge de plaisir et transpirant de bonheur. Il relève la tête et plonge son regard acier dans le mien. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et son expression un peu perverse m'excite encore plus. Je fais remonter son visage vers le mien et l'embrasse. Je goûte un peu de ma saveur sur ses propres lèvres. Il n'est pas rassasié je ne le suis pas non plus.

\- Prends-moi.

\- Demande le moi encore.

\- Prends-moi Draco ! Baise-moi ! Viens en moi !

Il rigole contre mes lèvres je l'accompagne. Il se lève et fouille dans ses affaires. Je reste allongé sur le lit. Je regarde la courbe de son dos, la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, la blancheur de sa peau. Ses épaules un peu larges, son corps svelte et imberbe. Ses cheveux presque blanc et désordonnés. Il se tourne vers moi et on se regarde. Lui debout la petite bouteille de lubrifiant à la main, son sexe droit, tendu, gorgée de sang et d'excitation pointant contre son ventre. Moi allongé et le visage rouge de plaisir. Je sens son regard parcourir mon corps. Ses yeux gris scruter la moindre goutte de sueur qui perle sur ma peau. Il passe une main sur son visage et se met à rire un peu.

\- Je suis en train de rêver. Je rêve que tu es là. Merde Harry. Tu es tellement parfait.

Draco efface la distance qui nous sépare. Il reprend possession de mes lèvres. Il joue le chaud et le froid. J'en veux toujours plus.

\- Tu ne rêves pas.

Il s'allonge de tout son long sur moi et je sens son membre frotter contre ma cuisse. Je le soupçonne de repousser le moment. Je suis persuadé qu'il pense qu'après ça il n'y a aura pas de nous. Je ne pense rien. Je le veux. Je commence à me tourner et il m'arrête.

\- Je veux voir ton visage.

Je tire un des oreillers et le pose sous mon dos pour relever mon bassin. Draco s'installe entre mes cuisses. Et je les écarte pour lui. Il verse du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et sans quitter mon visage des yeux pousse un doigt contre mon anus. La fraicheur du liquide fait contracter mon anneau de chair autour de son doigt, il soupir. Ses yeux se baissent sur ses gestes. Il me doigte lentement. Je le laisse faire, je me détends. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ça. Sur ce doigt qui glisse contre mes parois intérieures. Il se retire et revient avec deux doigts. Je les sens pousser mes chairs, m'écarter un peu, je veux me serrer contre lui. Aspirer en moi ce qu'il me donne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il regarde. J'ai peur de le savoir. Puis de nouveau le vide.

Ses mains attrapent le dessous de mes cuisses et je lève les jambes. Il lâche l'une d'elle et dans ma tête je dessine ses mouvements. Il vient sûrement de s'emparer de sa queue. Son gland qui vient caresser mon petit trou prouve mes pensées. Je prends une grande inspiration. Draco pousse sa queue contre moi. Il s'enfonce. Je souffle. Il dévore chaque centimètre à l'intérieur de moi. Son sexe épouse tous les bords de mon corps. Sa chaire me remplis complètement et c'est paradisiaque. Je ressens des fourmillements dans tout mon corps, je frissonne encore plus en sentant ses boules se coller contre mes fesses.

\- Regarde-moi Harry.

Je bats des paupières et la vision qui se dévoile devant moi me coupe le souffle. Draco à un immense sourire. Il rayonne, il brille. C'est ça l'effet que je lui fais. Nos regards s'accrochent. On ne se lâche plus. Draco débute ses allés et retour. A chaque fois que je sens que son sexe se retire de moi je pousse un gémissement de tristesse. Mais dés qu'il revient c'est une explosion de lumière. Il butte contre ma prostate et me tire des cris de plus en plus indistinct, incohérent. Il accélère le mouvement. J'entoure son corps de mes jambes et me secoue contre lui. Je veux qu'il soit dur contre moi, dur en moi. Je veux qu'il m'inonde totalement de tous ses effluves, de son parfum, de sa moiteur. Je commence à crier son nom et il gémit le mien. Il cligne des yeux, il veut les fermer mais s'oblige à ne rien faire. Ça me fait rire. Son sexe pousse tous ce qu'il y a en moi.

Il rentre et sort comme si il était chez lui, il pousse, frotte et frappe. Et je resserre mes muscles autour de lui. Draco grogne. J'adore ça. Je recommence et il se tend. Il me punit avec deux coups un peu violents. Je gémis piteusement. Mon sexe commence à redevenir dur. Draco observe la scène de mon érection avec fascination. Il n'attend pas plus longtemps avant de s'en emparer. Je me cambre d'un coup. Il appuie des mouvements désordonnés sur mon sexe. Il veut aller vite, il veut que je vienne vite. Je vais le faire. Sa queue donne des ordres secs à mon corps, sa main obéit furieusement à mes mouvements. Je n'ai plus de choix, j'abdique. Je jouis entre ses doigts et la contraction abrupte de mes muscles emprisonnant le sexe de Draco et le force à tapisser mes entrailles de son sperme. Sa queue se raidit entre mes fesses et la mienne entre ses mains. Il ne nettoie rien. Il s'allonge contre moi et m'entoure de ses bras.

\- Reviens avec moi en Angleterre. Non ne quitte pas New-York. Restons dans cette chambre jusqu'à la fin du monde. Quitte moi Harry, ne me quitte pas.

\- Draco…

\- Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire Harry.

\- Aime-moi. Aime-moi jusqu'à demain.

\- Je peux le faire. Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

On s'est endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me suis réveillé uniquement pour constater l'heure. Il était 11h12.

* * *

 ** _« Dire le secret d'autrui est une trahison, dire le sien est une sottise. »_**

 _ **Voltaire.**_

 **POV Draco**

Si Harry porte bonheur, alors je dois porter malheur. C'est comme ça que les choses peuvent s'équilibrer.

Je me suis réveillé avec la plus belle créature de tout les temps entre mes bras. Harry Potter. Et je suis ce genre de personne qui ne mesure pas la chance qu'il a tant qu'il ne l'a pas perdue. Je suis aussi ce genre de personne qui ne fait rien d'intelligent face à la peur. Des choses mécaniques, des réflexes appris par cœur, des mécanismes de défenses simples. Répondre oui et non. Aller dans le sens du plus fort. Ne pas faire de bruit et obéir. Ne pas mettre ma vie en jeu, ne pas parier sur l'inconscience des actes.

Harry s'est levé et m'a embrassé sur les lèvres. j'ai accueillis ce baiser comme si c'était le plus beau cadeau du monde. Il est partit prendre sa douche. Je ramasse ses vêtements et les plis soigneusement puis je les pose sur son sac.

J'entends un drôle de bruit et la porte s'ouvre violemment. Je me tourne prés à crier et mon visage se décompose.

Est-ce qu'il y a des choses à savoir sur Lucius Malfoy ? Des choses importantes ? Non. Mon père est un homme dont il est inutile de savoir quoique ce soit à son propos si ce n'est que lorsqu'il désire quelque chose il l'obtient. C'est aussi un homme que je déçois assez souvent. Je ne ferais pas une liste de tout ce qui peut être source de déception pour l'éminent Lucius Malfoy. Je dirais qu'il y en une principale. La famille Potter. L'élément déclencheur à sûrement était ce repas ou Réha à refusé de but en blanc de m'épouser.

Lucius m'effraie. Mon père me terrorise. Ce que je ressens pour lui n'est pas de l'amour mais de la crainte. Celle qu'il n'hésitera pas à me broyer si ça peut lui servir. La crainte de savoir que si rien ne passe comme il le veut, il est capable de faire plier le monde pour que tout aille en son sens. Y compris ses fils. Surtout moi.

\- Je ne poserais la question qu'une seule fois Draco.

\- Père ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec Harry Potter ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu crois que je suis un imbécile Draco ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ?!

Il n'a pas besoin d'élever la voix. L'eau à cesser de couler mais la porte de la salle de bain ne s'ouvre pas. Que ce serait-il passé si il était venu plus tôt. M'aurait-il frappé ? Il n'en aurait pas eu besoin, son regard l'aurait sûrement fais pour lui.

\- Non père.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ou tu traînes chaque soir, tu crois que je ne sais pas qui tiens ce bar. Ce Sirius Black est une honte pour la famille de ta mère. Une honte pour tout le monde. Que toi, mon fils fréquente un bar tenu par un repris de justice, un assassin ! Cela me déçoit profondément mais qu'en plus tu te mettes à passer du temps avec ce Potter !

Je finis par comprendre. J'avale difficilement la nouvelle pour Sirius. Mais Lucius me tends une perche. Il a attendu. Il a attendu le bon moment.

\- Donc, Draco, et répond moi sincèrement. Que fais tu avec Potter ?

\- Absolument rien père. Je suis tombé sur ce Pub par hasard. J'ai aimé l'ambiance. Je ne sais pas qui est ce Sirius Black.

\- Ne me mens pas Draco Harry est venu, l'hôtelier me l'a dit !

Connard, quel sale connard. Sont les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit. Oh par pitié Harry remet l'eau en marche ou bouche toi les oreilles. Sort par la fenêtre. Disparais d'ici.

\- Il est venu, mais je l'ai renvoyé.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu as fais ?

\- Oui père. Harry n'a pas posé un pied dans cette chambre.

\- Je l'espère Draco. Dois-je te rappeler les événements qui ont conduis les Potter à se débarrasser de leurs fils…

Non père pitié ne le fais. Tais-toi. Tais-toi.

\- Quel honte d'avoir ce genre de chose dans sa famille. Une pédale, incapable de procréer. Un déchet et une erreur de la nature Draco. Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu es un quelconque lien avec cet homosexuel.

Ton fils aussi l'est Lucius. Mon dieu, pitié, Seigneur. Faites le taire.

\- Ils ont bien fait de s'en débarrasser ! Qui sait qui il aurait pu contaminer avec ses délires pervers et sodomite.

Il sait tout. Impossible de ne pas deviner ce sac qui ne m'appartient pas. Il le sait et m'humilie. Il me rabaisse et Harry, mon Harry.

\- Si jamais Draco, j'apprends que tu m'as mentis…je m'assurerais que tu vives une vie plus difficile que celle de ce Potter. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-…

\- Draco !

\- Oui père.

\- Je t'attends en bas. Il nous reste un repas d'affaire. Habille-toi vite. Vivement qu'on quitte ce pays de fou.

\- Bien père.

Il referme la porte et je reste droit. Je suis tombé des nuages pour atterrir dans la boue de l'enfer. Ou je tombe encore. Je tombe toujours. Je ne fais pas un geste, je ne bouge pas. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre mais je n'esquisse pas un mouvement. Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis tétanisé. Harry bouge derrière moi, il ne dit rien. Je l'entends s'habiller. Je l'entends prendre son sac et je le vois ouvrir la porte sans un mot pour moi, sans un regard. Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Pitié que quelqu'un me rende l'air. Je vais mourir ici.

Mon pou s'accélère, je suis en train d'étouffer. De l'aide, de l'aide s'il vous plait. Harry ! Harry reviens !

Je suis tombé dans les pommes. Mais père n'a fait aucun commentaire sur mon retard. J'ai géré ce repas de la même façon que j'ai géré tout les repas. De la même façon que je gérerais tous les repas à venir. J'ai souris, et j'ai fais comme père j'ai lécher des culs. Il est sûrement aussi pédé que moi, mais ceux qu'il lèche sont à vomir.

Harry est beau, Harry est parfait. Harry est partit.

J'ai recommençais comme la première fois. J'ai courus jusqu'au Pub. J'ai regardé le dernier client sortir et je suis entré. Personne n'a rien dit. Comme si c'était normal. Comme si il m'attendait. Juste le temps de voir le regard profondément déçus de Ron, celui froid de Severus, celui plein de tristesse de Luna. Mais le pire de tous celui simplement ennuyé d'Harry. Puis Sirius est sortis. Il s'est assis au bar et m'a regardé avec tellement de haine que j'ai faillis faire un pas en arrière. Harry à fait le tour du bar.

\- Hey Malfoy tu es venu nous dire au revoir ?

\- Harry, est ce qu'on peut discuter ? En privé ?

\- Pourquoi tu as peur que tout le monde sache que les idées réductrices de ton père illuminent aussi ton cerveau.

\- Tu sais que…

\- Que quoi ?! Que ce n'est pas vrai ! Me baiser Draco ne te donne pas tous les droits sur moi ! Tu imaginais quoi exactement ! Dis moi la vérité, est ce que tu espérais que je rentre avec toi en Angleterre ? Est-ce que tu te voyais me présenter à tes parents ? Est-ce que tu nous voyais béni par un prêtre ?

Je reste de marbre mais chaque mot est un poignard. Et Harry les plantes avec dextérité.

\- Non…je…

\- Tu, tu, tu quoi ?! Tu es venu avec tes belles paroles, tu t'es dis que tu pouvais faire miroiter de jolis choses et t'en sortir comme ça ?! Tu es la pire des tapettes, tu t'accroches tellement à ton petit monde dorée que tu es incapable de savoir ce que tu veux mais je vais t'éclairer. Tu me veux moi Draco ! Tu me veux mais tu veux aussi une épouse normale, et tu veux des gosses pour perpétuer la lignée de tes ancêtres, exactement comme on te l'a appris. Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu aimes le défi que je représente. Tu es mort de trouille de quitter le navire. Tu n'es même pas capable de tenir tête à ton père. Tu as peur que je te contamine avec mes idées de merdes. Tu flippes à l'idée de finir dans un rade pourris balais en main. Parfait Draco mais ne vient plus me mentir. Ne viens plus me raconter des bobards à propos d'un amour que tu ne comprends même pas. T'es en plein dans un bar de Pédé Draco. On s'encule tous ici. Et si tu restes tu finiras sûrement par te faire enculer aussi. Alors tire-toi. Dégage de ma vue ! Dégage d'ici ! Bouge ! Va épouser ta chienne et fais d'autres chiens à ton image ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

C'est la vérité bien sûr. Qu'est ce que j'espérais. Qu'est ce que j'ai cru. Qu'Harry accepterais de vivre une vie cachée. Ici il est libre est là bas tout l'emprisonne. Je le savais mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est ce qui se passe sous mes yeux. Harry ne pleure pas et je comprends les mots de Luna.

« Tu vas te faire beaucoup de mal. »

Je n'aurais jamais du faire demi-tour. J'aurais du accepter la clémence d'Harry. Je recule, je sors du bar. Je n'ai plus rien. Je fais comme Réha. Je laisse mon cœur ici.

* * *

 ** _« Il faut aimer la vérité plus que soi-même et les autres plus que la vérité. »_**

 _ **Romain Rolland.**_

 **POV Réha**

Draco est à New-York et Harry l'a rencontré. La lettre profondément optimiste sur leur réconciliation me fait une peine effroyable. Harry tombera aussi sûrement que la pierre de Sisyphe le fait pour ne jamais atteindre le sommet.

Je n'ai pas appelée Scorpius. Je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. J'ai fais parvenir sa lettre par un majordome, c'est toute la force qu'il me reste. Toutes mes pensées sont vers Harry et j'ai la terrible sensation qu'il n'y aura aucun dénouement heureux à cette histoire. Je souffle la dernière bougie du bureau. Je traverse les longs couloirs silencieux du manoir. Comme la solitude est terrible quand on ne la désire pas. J'aimerai appeler Harry et lui dire de rentrer au moins pour quelques jours. Je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras.

Mes frères me manquent.

J'entends le bruit d'un moteur. Je consulte ma montre il est minuit passé. Je me précipite vers l'entrée et me penche vers l'unes des fenêtres. C'est la voiture de Scorpius. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je sors et il se tient devant la voiture. Son visage garde une expression dure en me voyant. J'avance comme un chat inquiet. Il vient vers moi et m'attrape le bras.

\- Sommes-nous fâchés Réha ?!

Je le regarde stupéfait, ses yeux sont rouges.

\- Bien sur que non Scorpius voyons.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ?!

\- Je n'ai pas osé te déranger. Annabelle est chez vous en ce moment.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Elle n'est pas chez nous. Annabelle ne viendra pas chez nous.

Je tente de tirer mon bras et je sens mes lèvres trembler, j'ai peur de poser la question. J'ai envie de la poser, je veux savoir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai rompus avec elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Scorpius c'est une Duchessse…

\- Oui et ça ferait le bonheur de mes parents ! Mais ça ne ferait pas le mien.

\- Scorp…

\- NON RA ! Non je ne veux pas entendre de leçon sur l'importance de bien choisir son épouse, ou de ta morale sur la famille. Je ne peux pas épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Je n'ai pas ta force d'esprit pour m'y résigner. Je me fous des conventions et de ce que pensera ma famille, je peux rester célibataire aussi si je le désire. Draco seul suffira à faire des tas de petites têtes blondes. Et tant pis pour l'argent je peux bien réussir seul. Comment on fais les premiers riches !?

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de le lui dire.

\- Oh Scorpius, tu ressembles tellement à Harry…

Il ne m'en veut pas, il sourit.

\- Je préfère ça. Je préfère ressembler à Harry. Il est partit pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire ? Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à en faire de même. Il n'y a rien dans ce monde que je veuille plus que de vous ressembler. Vous êtes mon plus beau modèle. Vous et Lily et James. Alors je t'en supplie Réha ne me met pas de coté.

\- Je suis désolée Scorpius. Pardonne-moi. J'avais juste l'impression que tu ne supportais plus ma présence.

Il ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Quoi ! Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose qui te fasse croire ça ?

\- Bien sûr, a chaque fois que tu venais tu étais distant et froid. Et ton avis vindicatif sur mon futur époux ne m'a pas encouragé.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et j'aime ce geste. Je le trouve beau.

\- Ce n'était pas contre toi, c'était…Je déteste Nicolas.

\- Oui c'est facile à voir mais tu n'es pas obligé de l'aimer.

\- Non je veux dire, que je déteste que tu sois avec Nicolas.

Je reste interdite. Mais Scorpius continue.

\- Et puis à quoi bon garder ça pour moi ! Tu me vois comme un petit frère Réha et je n'ai jamais eu la prétention d'attendre autre chose. Mais si je ne le dis pas je vais le regretter toute ma vie. Je ne t'aime pas comme une sœur Réha. Je t'aime comme une femme. Une femme forte, brave, intelligente, patiente. Tu es drôle, pleine d'esprit, ambitieuse. Tu me tempères, tu sais qui je suis, tu ne me mens pas. Et tu me respectes. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Même ton absence n'arrive pas à effacer tout ce que je ressens pour toi c'est même pire. Je déteste Nicolas. Je déteste le voir te toucher, je déteste l'entendre dire ton prénom, je déteste le voir te regarder. Je t'aime Réha et je suis sûr d'une chose je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Il n'y a pas de fille dans ce monde qui t'égale. Et même si elle existait je n'en voudrais pas. Tu peux me repousser, tu peux me dire que mes sentiments sont inconvenants mais ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Je saurais rester à ma place, je saurais rester un frère. Je ferais tout ça. Mais je serais incapable d'épouser qui que ce soit d'autres. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne peux pas le faire. Ne me…

Mes lèvres se pressent contre les siennes. Scorpius ne réagit pas. il est trop choqué. Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter j'en ai rêvée, depuis trop longtemps. Il réagit enfin, ses mains se joignent dans mon dos. Il approfondit notre baiser et j'y réponds encore plus aventureuse. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Il me serre contre lui. Je m'écarte de ses lèvres à bout de souffle.

\- Pardonne-moi Scorpius.

\- Te pardonner de quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? C'était juste pour me faire taire ?

\- Pardonne-moi d'être aussi sotte.

\- Tu ne l'est pas Réha, Seigneur si tu es sotte qu'est ce que je suis pour n'avoir rien vu.

Je rigole contre ses lèvres et il pose sa main sur mes cheveux.

\- Quitte-le. Quitte Nicolas et épouse-moi.

\- C'est une demande réellement inappropriée.

Il se détache de moi et retourne dans sa voiture. Il revient la main dans la poche et attrape ma main gauche. Il retire la bague de Nicolas et la jette au loin. Je rigole encore plus fort.

\- Ma parole Scorpius tu es fou !

Il sourit et met un genou à terre.

\- Réha Lily Potter, acceptez vous de devenir ma femme ?

Je ne peux pas répondre, je ne sais plus quoi dire ou faire entre rire et larme. C'est suffisant comme réponse. Je lui dirais un million de fois oui demain et après demain et après, après-demain.

Oh Harry faites que tu sois aussi heureux que moi.

.

.

.

A suivre...


	12. Noces Royale

Est ce que vous connaissez le jeu du chat et de la souris. C'est un yaoi de Setona Mizushiro. C'est un des tout premiers Yaoi que j'ai lu, si ce n'est le premier en fait. J'avoue qu'en écrivant cette fic je me suis largement inspiré d'un des personnages pour Draco. Ce psychopathe d'Imagasé, qui poursuit un hétéro roi du laisser aller laisser faire. C'est un garçon réellement hystérique. Je me demande si je n'ai pas été un peu OOC pour Draco. Mais a chaque fois que je pense à lui je pense aussi à ce que dit Rowling à son propos. Ce n'est pas un garçon gentil, il est bourré de complexe. Et un peu fou. J'adore ce que les gens en font, classe posé, sur de lui la plupart du temps. Alors que quand il est seul il est totalement perdu. A chaque fois je veux que Draco ne montre ses faiblesses que devant Harry. Mais je pense que Lucius connait ses faiblesses par cœur aussi.

En bref merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. ça me tient à cœur de savoir ce que vous pensez. Quelqu'un à demandé si la suite sera plus joyeuse. J'ai mis dans la description de mon profil que si les histoires faisaient plus de 8 chapitres ce n'est jamais le bonheur sur toute la ligne. Mais je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas une fan des deathfics. Et si je dois en faire je préviendrais toujours en début d'histoire. Tout ça pour dire qu'on est presque à la fin les ptits loups

N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis. On s'améliore toujours quand on à des remarques quelles soient positive ou négative. Koeur sur vous

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _« Qu'importe le temps qu'emporte le vent. Mieux vaut ton absence, que ton indifférence. »_**

 ** _Serge gainsbourg_**

 **POV Draco**

Harry est revenu en Angleterre. Comment est ce que je le sais ? Parce que Réha et Scorpius vont se marier. Il a fallut attendre deux ans, que Scorpius termine ses études et soit accepter pour apprendre aux cotés de James. Mon père est aux anges. Ça aurait pu être catastrophique, le jour ou il a annoncé refuser la main de la duchesse Annabelle, Lucius était entré dans une colère noire et Narcissa avait longtemps pleurée. Mais Scorpius n'avait pas fait marche arrière il avait été déterminé. Chose que je ne serais jamais. J'ai cédé. J'ai épousé Selena dès que je suis rentré des Etats-Unis. C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire. L'ombre de Lucius planait au dessus de moi et c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour m'en débarrasser. Mais je suis incapable de la toucher. Tôt ou tard, il faudra bien que je le fasse. Si je tiens à avoir des enfants. Mais l'idée ne me séduit plus. Quel genre de père serais-je. Un monstre je crois.

J'ai échoué aussi proportionnellement que Scorpius à réussit. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Et j'ai réalisé à quel point mon esprit était flou et tout ce qu'il avait annihilé ces dernières années. Je ne savais rien de Réha et Scorpius. Mais en vérité ça aurait pu être évident. Aussi évident qu'Hermione et Ron. A chaque fois que je les voyais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser au couple de New-york. Ils me manquaient, tous, même Sirius. J'ai essayé de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire le concernant. Sirius à bien fait de la prison. Pour meurtre. Il a assassiné de sang froid un certain Tom Jedusor dans le manoir des Potter. Voilà tout ce que j'ai pu dénicher sur cette affaire mais rien sur le motif de son acte. Je ne peux pas croire qu'un homme si attaché à Harry ai pu tuer de sang froid. Et toutes les zones d'ombres de cette histoire me confortent dans l'idée qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Mais je suppose qu'Harry à raison quand il fit que ce n'est pas à lui d'en parler. Seul Sirius doit avoir toutes les clés.

Mais voilà Harry est rentré. Et chaque jour depuis que je sais qu'il est de retour j'espère le croiser. Personne ne sait qu'il est de retour. Si je suis au courant c'est uniquement parce que Scorpius a accepté de me mettre dans la confidence. Ils ont recommencée leurs manèges. Il s se voient tous les trois et je suis de nouveau la cinquième roue du carrosse. C'est insupportable. Lucius se félicite de savoir que la présence d'Harry ne perturbera pas le mariage et dans ces moments je jetten un regard à Scorpius qui ne fait aucune remarque et se contente d'afficher un sourire amer.

Et dans ces moments là, on se ressemble. On doit sûrement hurler mentalement les mêmes insultes à son encontre. M'éloigner de Lucius était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Travailler pour une branche de la société Malfoy ne m'empêche pas de le croiser, mais j'ai plus de liberté.

La première chose que j'ai fait en rentrant des Etats-Unis en plus de mon mariage c'est de payer un type pour casser la gueule de Blaise Zabini. Voir son visage tuméfié m'a fait un bien fou.

La première chose que Réha a fait en reprenant les reines de l'entreprise des Potter c'est de racheter toutes les activités de Crabbe et Goyle. Voilà deux familles qui ne brilleront plus par leurs noms. Je suppose que c'est une façon comme une autre pour elle de se venger. Je ne me sens pas spécialement à l'abri. Réha démontre toute l'étendue de son ambition et de son intelligence maintenant que les portes sont ouvertes. Scorpius fait bien de l'épouser, il vaut mieux l'avoir de son coté que d'être contre elle.

De plus elle devient chaque jour de plus en plus jolie. Quand je croise Lily et que je lui en fais la remarque elle me répond que l'amour rend les gens beau. Je la crois, je ne doute pas une seule seconde de l'amour que Réha porte à mon frère. Je ne mens pas en disant que c'est le meilleur choix qu'il ait pu faire. Elle est parfaite, aussi parfaite que son frère. En ce qui me concerne je pense que ma beauté s'est éteinte au profit de celle de mon frère. J'ai perdu sur toute la ligne. Je devrais me sentir dépité, amer, ou même en colère. Mais tous ses sentiments ont disparus en même temps qu'Harry. Tout a disparu avec ses mots dans ce Pub, devant ce lion d'or.

Mais Harry est revenu en Angleterre. Comment je peux en être aussi sûr ? Parce qu'il est devant mes yeux.

Il est là assis sur la terrasse d'un café. Si Réha devient plus belle chaque jour c'est pareil pour Harry. Est-ce que c'est ça le lien qui uni les jumeaux ? Ils vivent les mêmes changements ? Je n'aurais pas de réponse mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. Il ne m'a pas vu. Il sirote son café, il porte un pull vert et un pantalon marron. C'est sobre, ça lui va à ravir. Alors je sais. Je sais que je suis profondément amoureux de lui. Je sais que je serais incapable de toucher Selena une fois de plus, rien chez elle ne me plait.

Je le détaille encore un peu avant d'aller lui parler, puis je remarque les sacs à ses pieds. Je lis ce qui est marqué dessus et je sens mon cœur prêt à sortir par ma bouche. Mon cœur, et sûrement tout le contenu de mon estomac. Ce sont des sacs qui sortaient de magasins pour enfants. Pas juste enfant mais bébé aussi. Je porte ma main à ma bouche et au même moment une femme à la chevelure rousse se penche sur lui et l'embrasse sur la tempe. Je reste con. Bordel. Cette femme est enceinte. Pas légèrement ronde ou ballonnée. Juste et parfaitement enceinte.

Est-ce que tout ça c'était des mensonges. Est-ce qu'Harry avait-il vraiment aimé que les hommes ? Bien sur que non, il y a eu Luna. Le bel ange bleue, qu'Harry à payé pour s'envoyer en l'air.

Voilà tout ce que voulait Harry. Partir de ce monde, se marier, faire des gosses. Pondre des chiards qui ne seront pas riches. Qui n'irons pas dans le petit parc de gosses plein aux as. Je regarde la jeune femme s'asseoir en face de lui. Je le regarde commander un café ou un thé pour elle. Où peu importe ce qu'elle buvait, il le commandait. C'était sûrement elle qui le commandait à présent. Cette Salope qui portait son gosse. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Pourquoi je l'insultais elle. Après tout si il était là entouré de peluche, de couche culotte, de biberon c'est qu'il l'avait voulu.

Tout ce que je serais incapable de lui donner. Tout ce que j'aurais pu lui enlever. Tout ce que je ne désirais pas et tout ce que j'espérais. Réunis sur une terrasse. C'était définitif, j'avais perdu Harry. Comment lui parler ? Qu'est ce que je peux lui dire ?

C'est plus fort que moi. Je m'approche, je veux le toucher. Je veux entendre sa voix. Je veux le sentir. Il rigole avec la femme, elle se penche vers lui. Je marche plus vite, il lève les yeux, il me voit. Son sourire s'efface. Encore.

Il faut que je sois poli, il faut que je sois courtois. Je dois lui sourire, je dois être normal. Mon frère va épouser ta sœur. On sera presque une famille. Je peux te féliciter, je peux te dire que je suis marié. Je peux le faire, je peux. Je peux. Je pleure.

-C'est ça ton idée de choisir une chienne et de faire des chiens !? C'est pour ça que tu m'as rejeté ?! Pourquoi partir si tu voulais épouser la première pute venue ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi aussi, c'est ça ! Tu aurais pu sortir et dire à mon père que ces rumeurs sur toi étaient fausses. Si il suffisait d'un mariage pour tout arranger ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de fuir !

Je lui hurle dessus, j'ai envie de crier plus fort. Je veux le frapper. Il ne répond pas, il baisse les yeux.

-Répond Harry ! Qu'est ce que j'étais pour toi !? Est-ce que tu voulais juste m'humilier, c'était ta vengeance !? TU ME HAIS !? Tu me hais à ce po…

Sa claque retentie dans toute la rue. Ma joue est douloureuse mais son regard froid braqué sur moi l'est encore plus. Il m'attrape par le bras et se tourne vers la jeune femme.

-Ginny si tu permets. Je t'assure qu'il ne parlait pas de toi.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas Harry.

Harry me traîne et je crie que c'est évident que c'est d'elle dont je parlais. On se retrouve dans une ruelle et ça me rappelle le vol de mes affaires. Je rigole bêtement. Il me fusille du regard et je me rends compte qu'il m'a terriblement manqué. Deux ans Harry, deux ans sans te voir, sans te parler, sans avoir aucune nouvelle de toi. Bon sang je t'aime tellement.

-Qu'est ce que te prends !?

-Ce qui me prend Harry ? Et toi alors tu vas être père !

-Je ne te me permets pas de me juger ! C'est une putain d'alliance qu'il y a ton doigt !

Je regarde ma main, je l'avais oublié celle là. Je le regarde piteusement et il a les larmes aux yeux. Mes mains attrapent son visage et il ne bouge pas.

-Harry, Harry, Harry c'est vraiment toi ? Tu es vraiment là ! Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolée.

Harry prend mes mains et les écartent de son visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Malfoy ?

Mais son ton n'est plus colérique. Il n'est pas en colère contre moi. Il n'est pas indifférent.

-Draco…qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je te veux toi ! Tu as raison, tu avais raison je te voulais toi. Mais je ne veux que toi. Fais-moi de la place dans ta vie Harry. Je resterais discret. Je ne demanderais rien d'autre. Aime-moi un peu, juste le week-end, juste un jour dans la semaine. N'importe lequel.

Je pleure, je l'implore. Je supplie. Je ne suis qu'un gosse capricieux.

-Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Tu me tues Harry, mon amour pour toi me tues. Tout est fade, rien n'a de goût quand ce n'est pas toi.

Harry ferme les yeux et les larmes coulent le long de sa joue. Je lui ai manqué, je le sais. Il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui.

-Tu peux te marier, tu peux faire des enfants si tu veux, mais laisse moi te voir, laisse moi te toucher.

-Draco…Ginny est la sœur de Ron. J'ai fais des courses pour elle, de la part de Ron.

J'explose de rire. Je n'y crois pas, je me suis ridiculisé.

-C'est…je suis stupide.

-Oui Draco tu l'es. Tu es marié. Je ne te donnerais rien Draco.

J'écarquille les yeux. Ça aussi je l'avais oublié. Je suis marié.

-Je vais divorcer.

-Tu délires totalement. C'est encore des mensonges. Ne commence pas ça Draco. Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir.

-Je le ferais Harry ! Je divorcerais. Selena ne représente rien. Tout ça ne représente rien. Tu es la seule chose qui compte !

-Draco tu as pensé à ton père. Il te déshéritera ? Tu es prêt à vivre sans le sou. Tu es prêt à vivre une vie ou ton appartement peut faire la taille de ta cuisine.

-Oui ! Oui je peux Harry ! Au diable mon père, au diable Selena. Au diable les châteaux. Si tu restes avec moi, je peux vivre n'importe où ! Je peux m'adapter à une vie sans rien, je ne peux pas m'adapter à une vie sans toi.

Je reprends son visage entre mes mains et embrasse ses lèvres, ses joues, son menton. Je lèche ses larmes.

-Je divorcerais Harry, après le mariage. Non avant et je viendrai avec toi.

-Non tu gâcherais la cérémonie.

Je le sens rire contre mes lèvres.

-Je vais la quitter Harry, je la quitterais et après mon père me tuera. Ensuite on retournera à New-York. Scorpius peut faire d'autres Malfoy, ou d'autres Potter. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime crois moi.

C'est moi qui pleure maintenant et c'est Harry qui essuie mes larmes. Et je répète sans m'arrêter « crois-moi. » Je le serre contre moi, je l'embrasse et il répond à mes baisers. Je ne suis rien sans Harry. Il n'y a rien quand il n'est pas là.

-Draco…

-Ne dis rien, pitié ne dis rien. Ne m'enlève pas ça. Ne me refuse pas, ne me refuse plus. Je t'aime tellement.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter de pleurer. Comment peut-on aimer aussi douloureusement ?

* * *

 ** _« La vie est folle n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est passionnante. Imaginez que nous soyons équilibré dans une existence paisible, il n'y aurait ni évenement, ni crise, ni trauma à surmonter, de la routine uniquement, rien à mettre en mémoire : nous ne serions même pas capables de découvrir qui nous sommes. »_**

 ** _Boris Cyrulnik_**

 **POV Harry**

Je suis heureux. Je souris comme un niais et Réha me frappe le bras pour que j'arrête de faire cette tête. Alors je me jette sur elle et la couvre de baiser. Elle rigole et attrape mon visage. Elle me mord le menton. Ma Réha est magnifique, sublime, merveilleuse. Parfaite. C'est aussi ce qu'elle me dit.

Je la crois. Il reste trois jours avant le mariage. Depuis que je suis rentré de New-York, on ne se lâche plus. Ni mère ni père d'ailleurs. C'est comme si nous étions collé par de la colle extraforte. Ça aurait pu être suffisant comme merveilleux tableau, mais il fallait qu'il s'améliore. Quoi de mieux que Scorpius pour rendre toute cette histoire plus belle.

Inutile de revenir sur mon étonnement le plus sincère en l'apprenant. Comme si j'avais vécu dans le brouillard. Maintenant que c'est sous mes yeux ça me parait clair comme de l'eau de roche. Qui mieux que Scorpius pouvait convenir à ma sœur ? Personne strictement personne, même pas ce benêt de Draco.

Draco et sa bêtise. Draco et sa folie. Draco le seul homme que j'aime et que j'aimerais toute ma vie. Je ne lui dirais pas qu'après son départ j'ai regretté tout ce que j'ai dis. Je ne lui dirais pas que j'ai pleuré comme un enfant quand j'ai appris qu'il s'était marié. Je ne lui dirais pas que je demandais sans cesse de ses nouvelles à Scorpius et que j'accepte qu'il lui dise que j'étais là dans l'espoir que ce dernier vienne me voir. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il a juste fallut un coup de pouce du destin. Et le voir se ridiculiser devant Ginny c'était délectable. Et le reste…le reste était fabuleux. Les baisers que j'attendais, les mots que je voulais, les promesses que je désirais. Je suis resté sceptique jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir Scorpius arrive devant chez nous et que Draco sorte de la voiture avec lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il dépose un paquet de feuille devant moi et Réha.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Tu te moques de moi Harry ? Est ce que tu sais lires.

-Ce sont des documents de divorces ? avait dit Réha.

-Bien vous n'êtes pas bêtes, on avance.

-Draco tu vas divorcer !?

-Oui Scorpius.

-Mais père va être désappointé !

-Non il ne le sera pas. Il sera furieux. Je pense que tu deviendras le seul héritier Malfoy digne de ce nom. Je te confie cette lourde de tâche. J'ai une autre personne à aimer en plus de moi !

Réha avait rit et Scorpius le regardait les yeux ronds. Tout en disant ça Draco s'était approché de moi et grignotait mon cou de baiser.

-Les garçons tenez vous bien quand vous êtes chez moi !

-Harry…Draco…Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ça mon cher frère, ça veut simplement dire que je suis amoureux.

-D'Harry ?

-Oui de qui d'autre. Tu as eu Réha, laisse moi celui-ci.

-Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit !

-Parce que j'étais un idiot, mais ça va mieux maintenant. Et je te le dis.

-Draco tu as signé un contrat de mariage qui te permet de divorcer sans donner de raison valable.

-Oui. Elle a signé parce que pour elle il n'y a aucune raison que je divorce.

-Est-ce que c'était prémédité ?

Draco avait sourit et embrasser mes lèvres.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais.

-Tu vas faire ça quand ?

-Dés que vous vous envolez pour votre voyage de noce j'espère. Par contre ne m'en veut pas si je ne t'invite pas au manoir Harry. Je n'ai aucune envie que Lucius attente à ta vie.

-Je n'ais pas l'intention d'y poser les pieds de toute manière. Contente-toi d'en ressortir vivant.

Et maintenant nous étions là. Réha et moi réfléchissant à nos futures vacances en couple, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée. Il était presque deux heures du matin mais l'excitation nous empêcher de dormir. Des petits clics se firent entendre contre la vitre. Réha se redressa et se pencha vers la fenêtre.

-C'est Draco…

-Quoi pourquoi il est là ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il jette des cailloux sur la fenêtre cet idiot.

-Je trouve ça vraiment romantique. C'est ça le vrai Draco Harry ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas ce garçon.

Mais le voir me saluer à travers la fenêtre me fait sourire. Il m'indique une des portes arrière. Juste derrière lui arrive Scorpius. Il lève le nez vers nous et nous fais un grand sourire.

-Je rêve, on dirait deux enfants.

-Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on est irrésistible.

Réha me pousse en rigolant et sort silencieusement de la chambre pour les faire entrer.

-Tous vos domestiques sont tous aussi discret ?

-Oui c'est ce qui arrive quand on les paies bien.

-Ce n'est pas au manoir Malfoy que ce genre de chose arriverait.

Draco se précipite vers moi et m'embrasse. Réha soupir derrière nous et je lui fais un vague salut de la main. Elle prend celle de Scorpius et l'entraîne dans sa propre chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

-J'ai hâte que ce mariage se passe.

-Draco on parle du mariage de ma sœur.

-Et de celui de mon frère. Selena n'arrête pas de me demander ou je passe mes nuits. Sa voix est insupportable.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais une vraie langue de vipère. Tu n'as jamais rien de gentil à dire sur personne.

Draco ouvre de grands yeux et il se glisse entre mes jambes. Nous sommes assis contre le mur en dessous de la fenêtre.

-Il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai envie de dire des choses gentilles. Pour compenser toutes les choses horribles que j'ai dis.

-C'est du passé ça…

-Non Harry, c'est quelque chose qui me ronge. Ça et le fait que j'ai laissé mon père t'insulter. J'aurais du réagir. J'aurais du faire quelque chose mais j'étais terrorisé. Je me suis dit que si j'ouvrais ma bouche, il me tabasserait ou pire, il te frapperait toi. Il en aurait été capable Harry. Et à l'époque je ne réalisais pas totalement tout ce que tu représentais. J'étais aveugle parce que je t'avais sous les yeux. Je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur juste après avoir dit oui à Selena. Jusqu'au bout j'ai cru que quelqu'un s'opposerait à ce mariage. Mais je n'avais personne Harry. Personne qui sache tout l'amour que je te portais. J'étais seul et j'ai compris que je le serais toujours en restant comme ça. Tout ce temps perdu, tout ce temps gâché juste parce que j'avais trop peur d'affronter le monde. Plus j'y pense et plus je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose. Retourner dans cette ruelle ou j'ai enfin pu t'embrasser et reprendre tout à partir d'ici. Te demander de quitter Olivier, envoyer chier mon père et boire un verre de whisky devant le lion d'or.

-Ce n'est plus nécessaire de se morfondre pour ça. Luna n'arrête pas de demander de tes nouvelles, même Ron et Hermione sont inquiet et Severus à acheté une bouteille pour fêter ton retour. Des gens se sont attachés à toi.

* * *

 ** _« Il a neigé trois fois à hauteur des maisons_**

 ** _Il a plus quatre fois comme l'anse est profonde_**

 ** _Le vent a fait trois cent fois le tour du monde_**

 ** _Le soleil a poli des siècles de saisons_**

 ** _Et mes amours sont demeurés les mêmes_**

 ** _Je t'aime. »_**

 ** _Gilles Vigneault_**

 **POV Draco**

Je me tourne vers Harry et fais tourner sa dernière phrase dans ma tête. Des gens se sont attachés à moi. C'est une déclaration parfaite. Je me redresse et retire ses lunettes, du bout des doigts je caresse ses cils. Harry garde les yeux fermés et j'embrasse tendrement ses lèvres. Je presse ma peau contre la sienne. Il sent bon. J'hume son parfum, goûte le sel de sa peau hâlé, caresse son visage. Je parcours ses lèvres de mes baisers. Et je glisse mes mains sous son haut. Il frissonne, j'aime le tremblement de son corps, j'ai envie de lécher ses poils qui s'hérissent. Je veux mouiller de ma langue chaque partie de lui.

Je me relève d'un coup et fonce vers la porte pour la fermer à clés. Même si je suis sûr que Réha et Scorpius s'amuse de la même façon que nous, on est jamais trop prudent. Je me tourne vers Harry et il est toujours assis sous la fenêtre. Il me fixe de ses deux orbes émeraudes, chatoyante comme deux flammes vertes. Je reste debout et retire mon pull, je le jette par terre et je le regarde faire pareil avec le sien. Je détache la boucle de ma ceinture et il opère le même mouvement. Je continue en me débarrassant de mon pantalon et Harry suit docilement le mouvement.

On rigole en même temps. Une fois nu, il ramène ses jambes contre son tors et entoure ses épaules de ses bras. J'ai envie de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse juste en m'observant. Je sais que moi je pourrais jouir juste en le fixant. Finalement je bouge vers le lit et lui fait signe de me rejoindre. Harry s'exécute. Comme un chat il se déplace en silence. Il pose un genou sur le lit et ma main vient directement capturer sa nuque. Je l'attire vers moi, je dévore ses lèvres, je déguste sa bouche, je savoure sa langue contre la mienne. Ses mains se baladent sur mon torse et les miennes se perdent dans ses cheveux. Je griffe un peu son épaule et je le sens sourire contre moi. Je descends mon visage contre son cou, je le mordille, je suçote sa peau, je le marque. Tu es à moi Harry et à personne d'autre.

Il se laisse faire, il murmure mon prénom, il se serre contre moi. Mes doigts caresse ses côtes et il tremble un peu, je continue mon voyage sur sa peau jusqu'à ses fesses. Je les prends, les masses, les écartes un peu et Harry se frotte à moi en poussant de long soupir. Je sens son sexe appuyer contre ma cuisse. Il bascule au dessus de moi et nos regards s'accrochent, je reviens caresser son visage. Mon parfait Harry.

-J'aime ton sourire, me dit-il.

-C'est tout ce que tu aimes ?

Il rigole.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

Il secoue la tête, puis se raidit contre moi, je le regarde inquiet et il pince sa lèvre de ses dents.

-Harry ?

-Tu vas vraiment divorcer Draco ? Pour moi ?

-Pour toi oui et pour moi aussi. J'ai passé deux années horribles. Les jours s'écoulaient avec la même lenteur que l'ennui. Mes seuls moments de liberté c'était quand je rêvassais et le seul endroit ou mon esprit vagabondait c'était à New-York. Dieu sait que je hais cette ville, mais tu y étais Harry. Et ça rendait la chose plus bel. Peu importe ou tu es, je m'y sens bien quand je suis avec toi.

Ma réponse lui convient. Mais mon cœur ne se suffit pas de ce regard. Je capte toutes ses craintes d'être abandonné encore. Mais je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs. Je tombe pour l'amour.

-Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aimerais toujours.

J'essuie la première larme qui coule au coin de l'immensité verte. Il baisse la tête et pose ses lèvres sur mon torse. Il parcourt mon corps de milles baisers papillons. Ses ongles griffent mes cuisses, sa langue lèche mon ventre, puis son nez vient se coller contre mes poils. La chaleur de son souffle contre ma peau me fait perdre la tête. Il joue avec moi. Il me fait languir. Harry attend quelque chose. Je retrace le fil de ses pensées. Il est repartit, dans ma chambre. Je me redresse et caresse ses cheveux, il ouvre les yeux et sa langue glisse sur ma queue. Je me mords la lèvre un peu trop rapidement. Il continue son traitement humide. Mais Harry n'est pas patient. Il lui faut peu de temps pour s'emparer de mon membre dans toute sa bouche. Je m'écroule sur le lit en grognant, je garde ma main dans ses cheveux, j'appuie sur sa tête. Je ne sais pas si je lui fais mal. Je ne crois pas vu comme sa langue bouge à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Je fais comme lui, je n'arrive pas à ne pas revenir dans cette chambre. Mais là je ne sens pas les dents d'Harry. Les mouvements de sa langue sont précis, les caresses de ses doigts sont expertes. Et sa bouche et un puits sans fond ou je ne rêve que de me noyer. Harry me suce à la perfection. C'est ma perfection. J'écoute les bruits mouillé que fait sa bouche sur ma bite et c'est affolant et excitant en même temps. Je n'imagine personne d'autre. Je ne veux personne d'autre.

Harry accélère ses vas et viens, il me pompe avec ardeur, m'avale entièrement, je sens mon gland buter au fond de sa gorge. Encore quelque seconde de ce traitement et je serais incapable de faire autre chose. Je tire un peu ses cheveux pour qu'il arrête. Il me regarde le visage rouge et j'y lis son inquiétude. Ça me fend le cœur.

-Viens m'embrasser Harry.

Il remonte vers moi et j'évite notre baiser en gémissant. Nos deux érections se touchent et ça me grise. Il rigole un peu et vient récupérer son du. Sa bouche a le goût de mon corps. Inconsciemment je le serre, plus fort, contre moi. Nos sexes sont collés l'un à l'autre et Harry ondule du bassin pour se caresser, il m'utilise. Mes mains partent sur ses fesses et je le soulève un peu. Ses jambes sont de part et d'autres de mon corps et il est à califourchon sur moi.

-Harry…

-Je sais…

Il se redresse et se penche vers sa commode. Pendant qu'il fouille j'embrasse son torse au dessus de moi. Je joue avec la fine ligne de poil qui ouvre le chemin du plaisir. Harry s'assoit sur moi. Sous mes yeux il couvre ses doigts de lubrifiant. Je le regarde faire avec fascination. Je le trouve magique. Il se penche de nouveau et pousse mes lèvres de sa langue. Il gémit contre moi et je suis frustré de ne pas voir ses doigts s'enfoncer en lui. Mais ses baisers me détournent de tout mouvement. Si habile. Harry souffle, il râle, il geint. Ses yeux sont mis-clos. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que sa main est de nouveau prés de moi qu'il s'empale sur ma queue, brusquement. Il étouffe nos cris en m'embrassant. Je lui mord la lèvre un peu mécontent. Mais il sourit.

Je ramène mes mains sur ses fesses et appuie sur ses hanches tout en levant les miennes. En Harry c'est le paradis. C'est étroit et chaud, ça me brûle de partout. En Harry c'est l'enfer. C'est doux et humide, ça me fait frissonner. Je ne sais pas comment, mais à chaque fois que j'entre en lui il me serre à chaque fois un peu plus.

Ma queue rentrer et elle ne ressort que parce qu'il se relève. Son corps capture mon sexe est c'est délicieux. Je grogne, je gémis, Harry fait pareil. On ne crie pas, pas encore. Un jour quand ça sera juste nous deux, peut-être que je crierais. J'ai hâte de le faire. Je pousse Harry et il me foudroie du regard. Je lui demande de s'allonger sur le ventre et son visage redevient doux. Harry obéit et il lève les fesses. J'embrasse sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos. Ma main s'empare de sa hampe et mon autre main écarte ses chaires. Je reviens en lui et il enfonce son visage dans l'oreiller. Je suis à peine en lui que mon sexe se fait happer. Les anneaux de ses muscles m'entourent et m'étouffe de plaisir. Je baise Harry, je le baise fort. Et cette pensée me donne le tournis. Dés que je m'éloigne Harry se recule pour s'enfoncer de nouveau. Il me baise aussi.

Je le branle avec autant de concentration dont je peux faire preuve. Je l'encule à une vitesse non mesurée, je le pilonne furieusement, je ne me retiens plus. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de serrer et desserrer. Mes vas et viens sur sa queue sont maladroit je le sais, mais Harry continue de suivre mes coups de buttoir. Puis tout son corps se tend d'un coup. Sec, rapide. Je sens son sexe pulser entre mes doigts et son sperme inonder ma main. Je suis emporté par son orgasme et vient presque aussi rapidement que lui. Je jouis en Harry et c'est merveilleusement bon.

Il bouge un peu et je m'écroule à coté de lui. Je le vois récupérer l'oreiller et enfouir sa tête dedans. Ma main retourne s'égarer dans ses mèches sombres.

-Harry ?

Il se tourne un peu vers moi, mais ses yeux restent difficilement ouverts.

-Draco ?

-Est-ce que je t'ai dis que tu étais adorable ?

Il se rapproche un peu de moi et pose sa main sur mon torse.

-Tu sais qu'on n'aura pas d'enfant ?

-Je le sais.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas très catholique.

-Je le sais aussi.

-Tu sais que…

-Harry j'ai eu deux ans pour y réfléchir. Je sais ce que je veux.

Il se redresse et m'embrasse sur le front.

-Je t'aime Draco.

-Oui. Je sais.

* * *

.

.

.

Dites moi si ça vous a plu.


	13. La Reine et le Fou

C'est l'avant dernier chapitre les agneaux! Bonne lecture.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _« Il n'y a pas de mauvaises routes, il n'y a que des mauvaises rencontres. »_**

 _ **Patrice Leconte**_

 **POV Harry**

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faires ?

\- Conduire.

\- C'est hors de question. Tu as passé 5 ans aux Etats-Unis je ne vais pas te laisser prendre le volant le jour du mariage de ma fille. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être en retard parce que tu as foncé dans un arbre.

\- James !

\- Non c'est bon maman. Il à raison.

Ma mère frappe mon père et je rigole. Je lui jette les clés et m'assois à l'arrière de la voiture. Ma mère s'assoit devant et se tourne vers moi avec un immense sourire. Je me penche et l'embrasse. J'attache ma ceinture.

Réha et Scorpius sont déjà a Eglise. Nous sommes un peu en retard mais la cérémonie ne commencera pas sans mon père. Je pense à Draco et son costume gris. Je regarde le mien qui est la copie conforme de celui de mon père. On se ressemble beaucoup, je pourrais presque prendre sa place pour accompagner Réha à l'autel. Je pense à Réha, ma belle et douce Réha dans sa robe blanche et éclatante. Elle a passée la journée d'hier à tourner avec jusqu'à ce que mère lui demande enfin de la retirer de peur de l'abimer. Réha n'abimera pas cette robe. Elle est beaucoup trop jolie dedans.

\- J'ai tellement hâte que ce mariage se termine.

\- Maman ?

\- Ta mère à raison, je suis épuisé. Vivement la retraite.

\- Vous êtes trop jeune pour ça.

\- Oui mais si tu voyais comment Réha nous pousse vers la sortie. C'est presque comme si elle était déjà la présidente.

\- Je veux bien qu'on lui laisse la place. Harry j'ai vraiment envie de voir à quoi ressemble ton Pub. Maintenant que toute cette histoire est bouclée on va pouvoir se la couler douce. Voyager, dépenser notre argent.

\- Je suis pressé que vous veniez aussi. Sirius était triste de ne pas venir mais c'est la folie. En fait ça marche vraiment bien !

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi Harry. Et tellement désolé de tout ce que tu as du vivre. Nous n'avons pas agis de la bonne façon et tous les sacrifices que tu as du faire…

\- Était nécessaire. Papa vous n'avez jamais douté de moi, vous m'avez toujours soutenu et je vous ai fais plus de mal que le reste. C'est moi qui sui désolé. Pour être honnête je nage dans le bonheur alors ne vous en faites pas.

\- Oh et qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Draco Malfoy.

Ils éclatent de rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avec eux.

\- Harry tu es sérieux ?

\- Son père va te tuer !

\- Il va sûrement nous tuer aussi.

\- J'ai hâte de voir sa tête à cette annonce.

\- Harry James Potter tu n'es qu'un chenapan.

\- Vous n'êtes pas déçu ?

\- Ta sœur va épouser Scorpius et toi tu aimes Draco. Vous faites vraiment tout pareil.

\- Harry quoi qu'il puisse arriver, qui que tu choisisses, il faut juste que tu te rappelles d'une chose. Du moment que tu es heureux nous le sommes aussi. Et je t'aime fils.

\- Moi aussi je vous aim…

\- JAMES ATTENTION !

Quelque chose me frappe en plein visage. Une lumière éclatante m'aveugle totalement.

J'ai chaud, quelque chose me brûle. Je gémis. Ma main cherche quelque chose.

Je vois trouble, je vois rouge. Ma main touche mon front, c'est poisseux, c'est liquide. Ça sent le brûlé. Ça sent la mort.

Réha…Réha…Réha.

* * *

 ** _« Partons dans un baiser pour un monde inconnu. »_**

 _ **Alfred Musset**_

 **POV Réha**

Astoria accroche d'autres diamants dans mes cheveux. Elle fredonne une chanson. J'ai envie de chanter avec elle mais j'ai la gorge nouée par le bonheur. Je crois que si je dis une parole tous les efforts qu'ont mis les maquilleuses se dissoudront automatiquement. Je me penche sur le miroir et observe mon reflet.

Harry dit que je suis sublime, je le crois. Je n'ai plus de cerne, mon teint à repris des couleurs, je suis un peu moins bronzée que mon frère mais ça me va. Je m'attache à mes propres yeux verts, mes cheveux noirs. Je suis ma mère et je suis mon père. Je suis Harry aussi.

Je rejoins mes mains et les croisent nerveusement. Je pense à Scorpius dans une des pièces à cotés qui se fait chouchouter par Draco. Comme il a changé lui aussi. Quelle magie Harry à effectué sur lui ? Probablement la même que Scorpius à utilisé sur moi.

Son regard est plus doux, il est plus serein. Il ne s'inquiète même pas de la future colère de son père. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Harry. Et c'est beau de les voir. Il fallait qu'Harry parte pour que tout s'emboite à la perfection. Si il était resté est ce que je me serais autant rapprocher de Scorpius. Est-ce que Draco aurait fait amende honorable sur son comportement. J'en doute. Je doute de tout ça et je remercie Harry intérieurement.

J'ai hâte que ce mariage se termine. J'ai hâte que Draco divorce. J'ai hâte qu'on s'envole tous pour New-York, qu'on passe du temps ensemble comme une vraie famille. Je pourrais présenter Scorpius à Sirius, je rencontrerais enfin Ron et Hermione et Luna aussi.

J'imagine les doigts fins et blanc de Draco réajusté le nœud de Scorpius. Je les imagine face à face se retrouvant de nouveau. Redevenant des frères et ça me fait chaud au cœur. Ils se retrouvent comme j'ai retrouvée Harry. Nous sommes pareils. C'est comme si le destin remettait de l'ordre dans tout ça.

Je souris à mon reflet et lève les yeux vers Astoria qui attache mon voile.

\- Parfaite, tu es parfaite.

\- Aussi parfaite que toi à ton mariage.

\- Tu sais bien que tu es la plus jolie.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que c'est sensé être le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Astoria rigole. Je mets debout et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre Père, mère et Harry.

« Réha…Réha…Réha. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Harry !?

\- Réha ?

\- J'ai entendu la voix d'Harry.

Je me précipite vers la porte mais Astoria m'attrape par le bras.

\- Réha, Harry n'est pas encore arrivé.

Mon cœur s'emballe. Ce n'est pas normal, je l'ai entendue distinctement. C'était la voix d'Harry.

\- Il faut que je sorte, il faut que j'aille voir.

\- Réha tu paniques un peu mais c'est normal. C'est le stresse.

Je ne suis pas stressée, je sais qui je veux épouser mais il est arrivé quelque chose.

\- Non il faut que je sorte ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose !

J'ouvre la porte en grand. Je cours dans les couloirs et Astoria crie mon nom. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, je m'écroule au sol. Stupide robe. J'entends Draco Derrière moi et Scorpius. Non ça porte malheur de voir la robe avant la cérémonie. Je lève les yeux et je vois Théodore. Il bafouille quelque chose. Je ne l'entends pas. Je pleure et quelqu'un me sert dans ses bras.

* * *

 ** _« On devrait toujours être amoureux. C'est la raison pour laquelle on ne devrait jamais se marier. »_**

 _ **Oscar Wilde**_

 **POV Draco**

Scorpius lève la main et pour sixième fois de la journée je l'empêche de toucher ses cheveux.

\- Je sais que tu es nerveux, mais essaie de ne plus faire ça.

\- Tu le fais aussi. Tout le temps, à chaque fois qu'Harry te parle.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire le jour de ton mariage. Mon dieu c'est Potter ont vraiment le chic pour nous mettre dans tous nos états.

Il rigole lève sa main et la baisse immédiatement. Il faut qu'il occupe ses doigts d'une autre façon alors je lui demande de vérifier mon nœud. J'observe mon reflet dans la glace et celui de Scorpius. On dirait presque des jumeaux. Des jumeaux qui aiment des jumeaux. J'ai retrouvé un peu de ma beauté je crois. Même si la jeunesse de Scorpius semble aspirer tout mon charme. Mais je suppose que c'est normal qu'il soit plus beau que moi le jour de son mariage. Il triture mon nœud papillon dans tout les sens, il se mord la lèvre.

\- J'ai hâte que ça se termine. Si ça ne tenez qu'à moi on se serait marié en petit comité. Juste père, mère, Harry, James, Lily et toi.

\- C'est cela et signer définitivement l'arrêt de mort d'Harry ou le mien.

\- Je n'arrive pas croire que tu vas faire ça…Je n'avais aucune idée de tes sentiments pour Harry.

\- Et moi des tiens pour Réha.

\- On était vraiment aveugle.

\- On était surtout des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

\- Pourquoi Draco ?

\- Sûrement parce que j'étais jaloux de toi. Et de tes liens si particuliers avec Harry et Réha.

\- Et moi j'étais jaloux de la considération que père avait pour toi.

\- Oui et regarde toi maintenant. Tu fais sa fierté et moi je ne serais plus qu'un moins que rien.

\- Mais tu as Harry à présent. Tu as le lien.

Je souris et attrape ses mains pour qu'il cesse d'abimer ma tenue.

\- Oui j'ai Harry. Tu as raison vivement que ce mariage se termine que je puisse enfin commencer une vie amoureuse décente.

\- Draco…

\- Oui petit frère.

\- Je crois que je suis heureux.

\- J'en suis sûr.

Je passe ma main sur son épaule et la sert un peu. Si il l'est, je le suis tout autant. J'ai trouvé un frère. J'ai retrouvé l'homme de ma vie. Et j'ai peut-être même trouvé une sœur. Et une nouvelle famille.

\- Réha !

J'entends crier à travers la porte et Scorpius ouvre de grands yeux. Il se précipite vers la porte mais je suis plus rapide et l'empêche presque de sortir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Réha attend reviens !

Mon cœur tombe lourdement dans ma poitrine. Scorpius ouvre la porte et je passe avant lui. Réha est au bout du couloir et elle vient de s'écrouler au sol. Astoria est derrière elle. Théodore arrive en courant devant nous. Son visage est livide.

\- James et Lily ont eu un accident.

Les cris déchirant de Réha me vrillent les oreilles. Scorpius me pousse et court vers Réha. Ne fais pas ça Scorpius ça porte malheur de voir la mariée avant la cérémonie.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Astoria se tourne vers moi. Elle se jette sur moi et ses mains agrippent mon costume. Elle me crie des choses, Théo l'a rejoint et la prend par le bras. Puis je comprend ce qu'elle dit quand elle prononce le nom d'Harry.

-…Quoi Harry…

\- Il était dans la voiture Draco !

\- Et alors…ils ont eut un accident ? Qu'est ce qui vous dit que c'est eux ?! Qu'est ce qui vous dit que c'est grave. Ils ont peut-être juste foncé dans un arbre.

\- Draco…c'est dehors…devant…l'église. La voiture est en feu…et…

Je n'écoute plus. Je viens de partir en courant. Je passe devant Réha et Scorpius. Je crois qu'elle se lève. Je crois qu'elle court derrière moi. Sa main s'accroche à moi. Je la tire je cours. La route devant l'église est bondée. Puis je vois les flammes. Et je reconnais la voiture. Même en feu. Réha Hurle et je la serre contre moi j'essaie de cacher son visage à cette vision d'horreur. Les pompiers tentent d'éteindre le feu. Un corps est allongé au sol, recouvert d'un drap. Je crois que mes hurlements se mêlent à ceux de Réha. Elle se débat et fonce vers la ligne que font quelques policiers. Je m'avance aussi et je vois un autre corps. Réha crie à ma place.

\- HARRY ! OU EST HARRY ?! HARRY !

Un ambulancier arrive vers nous.

\- Vous connaissez les victimes ?

\- Ce sont mes parents !

La voix de Réha me brise le cœur. L'ambulancier lui demande de les suivre. Ils ont sortis un jeune homme. Il respire. Le sol se dérobe sous moi. Tout est flou. Je m'écroule.

* * *

 ** _« Les serments d'amour sont comme les vœux des marins on les oublie après l'orage. »_**

 ** _John Webster_**

 **POV Réha**

Harry n'a pu assister à leurs enterrements. Il était encore dans le coma à ce moment là.

James et Lily Potter sont morts. Et même la chaleur de Scorpius n'arrive pas à faire fondre la glace qui entoure mon cœur. Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule chose. J'ai besoin d'Harry. La main de celui qui devait être mon mari me sert douloureusement. Quelque part Lucius et Narcissa se tienne droit. Mais Draco n'est pas là.

Il doit être chez nous, il doit pleurer sur le lit d'Harry. Ou faire les cent pas. Draco est peut-être la seule chose qui me fait sourire en ce moment. Je coule un regard vers Scorpius ses yeux aussi sont secs d'avoir trop pleuré. Mes pensées retournent vaguement à cette journée. Ce jour ou James et Lily sont morts. Ce jour où on a tiré Harry en sang de la voiture. Ce jour ou Draco à hurlé à tout l'hôpital de le laisser voir Harry. Pauvre Draco qui n'était qu'un ami. Pas un mari, pas un frère, juste une connaissance. Ce jour où Lucius l'a frappé devant tout le monde, en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'une honte. Ce jour où Draco à tenu tête à Lucius. Il a fallut que ce soit le jour de la mort de James et Lily. Il a fallut que ce soit le jour de la mort de mes parents.

Mais l'enterrement ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire vient après. Le pire vient avec le procès.

Sirius est venu. Il est venu avec un homme qui s'appelle Severus. Je l'ai serrée contre moi.

Je n'aurais rien compris si je ne l'avais pas vu. Et pour comprendre il faut revenir sur l'accident.

James roulait parfaitement bien. Mon père roulait très bien. C'est une autre voiture qui l'a percutée. Un 4x4 qui n'aurait laissé aucune chance à la mustang de mon père. Un monstre qui par miracle n'a pas tué Harry mais le fait dormir. Conduit par une seule femme. Qui s'en sort sans égratignure. Just un peu secouée a-t-elle dit.

J'en suis malade rien que d'y penser.

Bellatrix Lestrange à tué mes parents.

J'aurais pu croire comme tout le monde que c'était un banal accident. J'aurais pu croire qu'elle avait réellement perdue le contrôle de son véhicule à cause d'une chaussée glissante ou je ne sais quoi. J'aurais décemment pu croire tout ça si il n'y avait pas eu Sirius.

Maintenant je regarde Scorpius endormi à coté de moi et j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Harry s'est réveillé. Draco est resté prés de lui. Et je pense à tout ce qui va se passer ensuite. Je pense à cette pile de document qui m'attend sur mon bureau. Le rapport des détectives privés que j'ai engagée après le procès.

Si on peut appeler ça procès. C'était une mascarade. Tous les éléments de l'enquête ont totalement dédouané Bellatrix Lestrange. Avec ce sale mot : un non-lieux. Atroce.

Comme si nos parents n'étaient pas mort. Comme si leurs accidents n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Comme si c'était juste la foudre qui les avait frappées et comme il est impossible d'accuser dieu on hausse les épaules et ont dit que ça n'a pas eu lieu. J'ai vomis. J'ai vomis longtemps. J'ai vomis en voyant le petit sourire de Bellatrix à l'annonce du jugement. J'ai vomis en apprenant que le nom de jeune fille de Bellatrix c'était Black. J'ai encore vomis quand Sirius m'a dit qui elle était réellement.

Et maintenant je pleure contre l'épaule de Scorpius parce que les choses ne vont faire qu'empirer. Parce que tout ce que désire mon cœur c'est la justice. Et que je vais détruire trop de chose sur mon passage. J'ai besoin d'Harry.

Je sors doucement du lit. Scorpius ne bouge pas. Je parcours les couloirs du manoir. Il y a de la lumière sous la porte du bureau de père.

Je pousse la porte et l'odeur de tabac me donne envie de vomir. Je me précipite vers le cendrier et jettes les mégots et les cendres par la fenêtre.

\- Je suis désolé Réha. C'est ma dernière.

Je me tourne vers Harry. Ils lui ont coupé les cheveux pour le soigner. Il a encore un énorme pansement sur le front. Je sens les larmes couler contre mes joues. Il se lève, titube un peu et je me jette sur lui pour le tenir. Il entoure ma taille et me serre contre lui. Il se met à pleurer. Mes yeux se posent sur la petite table devant laquelle il était assis et je vois tout les documents que j'ai rassemblés éparpillés. Je le repousse et le regarde ave horreur.

\- Harry !

\- Draco vient de divorcer. C'était facile vu le scandale qu'il à fait quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Il va être seul. Scorpius va être seul.

Je ne réponds rien. Je sais ce qu'il fait mais ma décision est prise.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Harry. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Uniquement de toi. Tout ça c'était beaucoup trop beau. Est-ce que c'est de notre faute ? Je ne comprends pas Harry tout ça c'est à cause de nous. Est-ce que j'aurais du ne jamais rien dire ? Est-ce que j'aurais du te laisser souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? Harry c'est de ma faute si papa et maman sont morts ?

Harry me regarde avec un air de profonde terreur. Il m'attrape les épaules.

\- Jamais Réha ! Jamais et ne dis pas ça devant Sirius ! Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Ni de la mienne, ni celle de Sirius. C'est leurs folies, c'est uniquement ça qui vient de briser notre vie Réha.

Je me mets à pleurer.

\- J'aime Scorpius Harry, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! J'en suis incapable. Je ne te demande pas d'être d'accord. Je te demande de me croire quand je te dis que je suis désolée.

\- Tu penses que je ne veux pas. C'est la pire chose que je n'ai jamais vu Réha. Et je ne laisserais pas passer une chose pareille non plus. Si Draco et Scorpius nous aiment comme ils le disent alors ils comprendront.

Je les serrer fort. Aussi fort que je le pouvais. Puis je suis repartie dans ma chambre. Scorpius s'est réveillé et j'ai pleuré contre lui. Il m'a fait l'amour. Comme on fait l'amour à un ange. J'étais son ange. J'ai remerciée les dieux de me l'avoir envoyé et je l'ai aimée toute la nuit.

Le lendemain j'ai fait préparer mes valises. Je me suis rendue dans le bureau et Harry y était, les documents parfaitement rangés. Draco à accompagné Scorpius pour qu'ils aillent voir leurs mères. Draco resterait sûrement dans la voiture. Scorpius irait chercher ses vêtements et ses affaires. Il ignorerait sûrement son père. J'aurais pu dire un mot à ce propose mais je n'ai pas réussis.

Sirius est entré lui aussi il s'est assis au même endroit qu'Harry la veille. Lui s'est adossé à la fenêtre. Je me suis assise dans le fauteuil de mon père et j'ai pris le combiné.

\- Oui allo. J'aimerai parler avec Maître Blum. Dites lui que c'est à propos du dossier Malfoy.

J'ai raccrochée et j'ai pleurée. Harry à appeler le majordome est lui a demandé de mettre nos valises dans la voiture. Sirius s'est levé et à ouvert la marche. Nous partons dans une résidence secondaire dans le Derbyshire. Pour éviter les prochains jours

* * *

 ** _« Le temps découvre les secrets, le temps fait naître les occasions, le temps confirme les bons conseils. »_**

 _ **Jacques Benigne Bossuet**_

 **POV Draco**

Mère me salue en restant sur les marches de l'entrée. Je fais un petit geste en sa direction. Scorpius l'embrasse et il descend avec des sacs pleins de mes affaires. Il les range dans le coffre et s'installe derrière le volant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il à dit ?

\- Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être répété.

Je reste silencieux. L'abcès est définitivement creusé et quelqu'un ne veut pas verser d'alcool dessus. Tant pis, qu'il s'infecte lui-même et en meurt. J'enfonce ma tête dans le dossier et ferme les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tant de chose horrible ce soit succédée. Je ne peux pas croire que James et Lily soient morts. Ça n'a pas de sens. Ça n'est pas logique. Et si moi je suis terriblement affecté. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ressens Scorpius.

En revanche je vois parfaitement bien ce que vivent Harry et Réha. Ils vivent un cauchemar éveillé. Harry ne dort plus depuis qu'il est sortit de l'hôpital. Il erre dans le manoir sans savoir ou aller. Parfois je vais le chercher et je le trouve soit dans le lit des parents en train de pleurer. Soit vider son paquet de cigarette dans le bureau de son père. Réha, elle, est devenue une ombre. Toute sa beauté s'est évanouie en une nuit. Elle marche la tête droite mais son regard est éteint et je sens alors toute la détresse de Scorpius. Il ne sait pas comment réagir, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Aucun de nous n'a vécu ce genre de chose. Aucun de nous n'a les mots nécessaires pour soigner leurs blessures. Tout ce qu'on est capable de faire c'est les embrasser encore et encore en espérant que ça finisse par les apaiser. Je sens la voiture s'arrêter et je m'étonne, on est encore loin du manoir Potter. J'ouvre les yeux et je regarde Scorpius. Il est blême.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Draco ?! J'allais me marier non ?! Enfin je crois…j'allais me marier. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je suis incapable de lui répondre. Je ne comprends rien moi-même. Je veux juste qu'il redémarre, je veux voir Harry. Je suis inquiet pour lui. Scorpius se met à pleurer.

\- Réha va mal Draco…elle ne fait que vomir. Elle ne dort pas. Elle ne mange plus. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne suis même pas son mari, je suis pitoyable. Je n'arrive même pas à l'aider.

Scorpius baisse la tête et pleure et ses larmes me déchirent le cœur.

\- Comment peuvent-ils accepter qu'on mette les pieds chez eux Draco. Comment le font-ils. On ne le mérite pas…

\- Quoi ?

\- Notre famille est responsable de ce malheur. Oh comme je regrette le nom Malfoy. Qui est cette Bellatrix Lestrange, cette tante sortie de nulle part !? Draco…

J'écarquille les yeux. Scorpius à raison. Nous sommes les malheurs de la famille Potter. Bellatrix n'aurait jamais du se trouver là. Elle n'était même pas invitée. Soudain quelque chose me glace le sans. Je demande à Scorpius de sortir de la voiture. Il me regarde comme un idiot. Je m'énerve et lui crie dessus. Il s'exécute piteusement. Je prends le volant et démarre en trombe. Il me faut moins de quinze minutes avant d'arriver chez Réha et Harry. Et je sens immédiatement que quelque chose cloche. Les rideaux de toutes les fenêtres ont été tirés. Je cours vers l'entrée, Scorpius sur mes talons. La porte s'ouvre sur le majordome. Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit je suis déjà en train d'hurler le nom d'Harry. Personne ne répond. Il n'y a plus de domestique. Les meubles ont été recouverts de draps.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Draco…

Scorpius tient une lettre et je peux lire mon prénom dessus. Je me tourne vers le majordome.

\- Ou est ce qu'ils sont ?!

\- Je suis navré mais Madame à exigé que je ne vous le dise pas.

\- Réha à fait ça ?

\- Madame m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il serait mieux pour vous de quitter le manoir Potter. Madame met à votre disposition une des chambres d'hôtel dont elle dispose. Vos affaires sont prêtes. Si ces Messieurs veulent bien se donner la peine. Le manoir Potter ferme ses portes pour une durée indéterminée.

J'en ai la nausée. Je sors dehors et me retrouve encore une fois sur ses marches. J'ouvre la lettre comme un fou.

 _Draco,_

 _Tu ne comprendras peut-être pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je t'assure que c'est un mal nécessaire au vu des événements passés et futurs. Je crains que les choses se mettent à se désagréger et je ne me sentirais pas la force de subir ta colère ou ta déception ni même la tristesse de Scorpius. Il n'y aura pas assez de mot pour vous dire à quel point nous sommes désolés._

 _Ton Harry._

Quelque chose d'un peu lourd tombe entre mes doigts et je constate en gémissant que c'est l'alliance de Réha. Scorpius arrive derrière moi et la prend. Il se met à crier, il hurle, il jure, il frappe dans la voiture. Que s'est-il passé ?

La réponse ne tarde pas à arriver. Une semaine après le départ de Réha et Harry. Je n'ai pas pu me rendre dans l'hôtel mis à notre disposition. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence que je ne vivrais plus une vie de prince. Contre toute attente Scorpius à décider de s'installer avec moi. Il me restait de l'argent assez pour m'acheter un appartement. Il n'a rien de spectaculaire. En fait il n'a vraiment rien de spécial. Il le serait si Harry était avec moi.

\- Scorpius tu peux ouvrir.

Je sors la cafetière et verse ce qui ressemble à du café dans deux tasses. Il n'y encore rien, ici, pas de télé, pas de téléphone. Juste une machine à café. J'entends Scorpius ouvrir la porte.

\- Maman ?

Je me retourne et voit notre mère en larme. Elle court vers moi, bute sur une des chaises, je la rattrape. Elle n'es pas coiffée, elle n'est pas maquillée.

\- Maman ?

\- Draco ! C'est affreux ! Ton père à était arrêté !

J'ouvre de grands yeux et regarde Scorpius qui est aussi décomposé que moi. J'emmène Narcissa et Scorpius jusqu'au manoir. Une horde de journaliste s'abat sur les vitres. Je me demande comment mère à fait pour sortir. Devant la porte je reconnais deux de nos avocats.

\- ! Madame Malfoy ! Enfin vous voilà.

Ils s'avancent vers moi et je recule pour laisser la place à mon frère. Celui-ci ne fait aucun mouvement.

\- Scorpius ?

\- C'est toi l'aîné Draco. C'est à toi qu'ils doivent parler.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne fais plus partie de ça.

\- Draco je t'en supplie fais quelque chose.

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant ma mère.

\- Bien parfait. Dites moi tout.

Je parcours le dossier que j'ai sous les yeux. Ça fait deux heures que je le lis. Narcissa et Scorpius n'ont pas bougé du canapé du bureau. Mes yeux voyages sur les notes, sur les photos, sur les contrats, sur les fichiers et à chaque fois je me décompose un peu plus.

\- Les charges qui pèsent contre lui ?

\- Faux et usage de faux, détournement de fond privé et public, fraude fiscale et corruption pour le plus gros de l'affaire.

\- Il y a trop de nom pour qu'il laisse passer ça.

\- C'est justement parce qu'il ya trop de noms qu'il le laisse passer.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Draco, demande ma mère.

\- Ça veut dire qu'ils vont faire tomber père pour éviter de faire tomber tout le monde.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on peut faire!? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Je rigole. Je pourrais même exploser de rire. Ce dossier est une bombe, une supernova, une attaque nucléaire. Il est en béton.

\- Rien. Je ne vais rien faire. Il n'y à rien à faire. La personne qui a monté ce dossier l'a fait à la perfection. Ce sont des preuves pour détruire. Pas juste Lucius mais toute la fortune Malfoy.

Ma mère se met à sangloter mais je ne crois pas qu'elle réalise toute l'étendue de la situation. Si c'était le cas elle se mettrait à hurler. La voix de Scorpius me tire de l'émerveillement du projet destructeur.

\- C'est Réha n'est ce pas ?!

Je lève les yeux vers lui et tout parait clair. Bien sûr qui d'autres ça pourrait être.

\- Quoi ? S'étouffe ma mère.

Mais Scorpius l'ignore il s'avance vers moi.

\- C'est son œuvre ! Depuis quand Draco ?! Depuis quand elle nous déteste autant !?

\- Je ne sais pas Scorpius.

\- Si tu sais ! Tu le sais PUTAIN ! C'est de ta faute toute cette merde ! C'est pas un truc qu'on pond en une semaine Draco ! C'est un dossier qui doit sûrement être monté depuis des années.

C'est évident. C'est évident que c'est mûrement réfléchi. Mais pourquoi maintenant. Est-ce que c'est juste pour équilibrer. Ils viennent de perdre leurs familles alors ils détruisent la notre. Non ça n'a pas de sens. Elle aurait pu le faire bien avant. Pourquoi accepter d'épouser Scorpius si c'est pour faire une chose pareille. Et Harry, Harry n'aurait pas laissé ce mot si il voulait vraiment nous faire du mal. Il y a autre chose là-dessous. Je me tourne vers les avocats.

\- Vous savez ou se trouve la résidence secondaire des Potter.

\- Oui mais…

\- Donnez-moi l'adresse.

OooO

Nous y voilà. Scorpius observe le grillage décoré d'un énorme cerf. Il ne semble plus très sûr de ce qu'il faut faire. Ma mère s'agite nerveusement. Je fais entrer la voiture dans la cours. Nous sortons tous les trois et je lève la tête vers une des fenêtres. Réha nous observe et elle me fait peur. Elle est comme la méchante belle-mère de Blanche neige. Belle et diabolique. On avance et les portes s'ouvrent sans même qu'on fasse un quelconque effort. Un des domestiques nous conduit dans un immense salon. Harry est assis dans un fauteuil fasse au feu de cheminée. Il se tourne vers nous et me fait un petit sourire. Alors je sais que rien n'est de ma faute, ni même celle de Scorpius. Je comprends qu'il est là parce que son amour pour Réha est plus fort que tout. Je sais qu'il est là parce qu'il pense que je lui en veux. Scorpius lui boue d'une rage incroyable. Il est prêt à se jeter à son cou pour le frapper. Mais Réha arrive et coupe tout élan de colère.

\- Vous pouvez vous assoir.

\- Réha… ?

\- Vous avez des questions c'est parfaitement légitime. Si vous êtes là c'est bien parce que j'ai un peu sous estimer l'intelligence des Malfoy. Celle de ses fils du moins.

Son ton et froid, implacable. Son visage est fermé et sec. Narcissa s'assoit et on en fait de même dans l'énorme canapé. Harry se tourne de nouveau en direction du feu. En fait je me fiche totalement de ce qu'il va être dit je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette. Il est dévoré par le chagrin.

Scorpius finit par ouvrir la bouche de nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas toi Réha ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait tout ça.

Réha agite la main et on vient nous servir des cafés et des petits gâteaux. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à ce fameux repas de mes 15 ans ou elle s'est levé pour me dire que jamais je ne poserais la main sur elle. Fière et farouche Réha.

\- J'ai monté ce dossier. Il ya tellement longtemps que je l'avais presque oubliée. A l'époque j'étais furieuse contre Draco et contre la présomption orgueilleuse de Lucius de croire que ça serait une idée formidable qu'il m'épouse. Après tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Harry et le mal qu'il à continué à le faire.

Je me liquéfie sur place. C'est de cette façon que Réha mesurait toute la haine pour moi et Harry le savait-il ? Son regard un peu perdu et son silence me laisse penser que oui. Alors malgré toutes ses phrases pour dire que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était du passé, que ça ne lui avait rien fait c'était des mensonges. J'avais blessé Harry, je l'avais poussé à bout. Scorpius me regarde en tremblant mais je n'ose pas tourner les yeux vers lui.

\- Mais j'ai finis par ne plus le remplir. En fait j'ai cessé de fouiller dans vos affaires quand Scorpius m'a demandé en mariage. Et j'ai recommencé quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé à New-York.

\- Quoi ?! Que s'est-il passé à New-York.

\- J'ai vu Harry.

\- C'est une plaisanterie Draco !

Narcissa se redresse piquée au vif.

\- Quel rapport ! Vous voulez vous venger de Draco ! Vous l'avez déjà bien assez puni. Votre frère à fait autant de mal à notre famille que vous.

Scorpius fusille sa mère du regard et je devrais en faire de même. Mais Réha confirme les pensées que je formule en silence.

\- Pas contre Draco non. J'ai fais comme mon frère j'ai appris à l'aimé. Mais c'est ce genre de phrase que vous sortez qui me font me dire que j'ai bien fait.

\- Vous nous mettez sur le dos tous vos malheurs. Mais Lucius n'est responsable de rien. Il n'est pas responsable de la mort de vos parents. Parce que c'est ça n'est ce pas ?! Vous voulez juste nous briser parce que vous n'êtes que des enfants capricieux.

Je supplie du regard ma mère de se taire. Mais c'est trop tard. Le regard noir et les lèvres pincées de Réha montrent qu'on a touché le point sensible.

\- Mais vous êtes responsable Narcissa. Vous êtes autant responsable que Lucius en fait. Et vous avez raison tout à avoir avec nos parents. En fait on aurait pu s'éviter bien des peines si Lucius s'était mêlé de ses affaires. J'aurais épousée Scorpius et j'aurais brûlée tout ces dossiers si votre imbécile de mari était resté à sa place.

L'insulte foudroie ma mère. Les mots son durs. Harry se gratte le front et je remarque qu'il n'a plus que quelques points de suture sur la peau. Au dessus de son œil. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. J'ai envie de me jeter à ses pieds et de lui demander pardon. Pardon pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Pardon d'exister.

\- Comment osez-vous porter de telles accusations ! Mon mari à toujours porter le plus grand des respects à votre famille !

\- Non. Lucius ne nous a jamais respectés. Il nous méprisait. Et vous aussi. Et ce depuis que Sirius Black à quitté le domicile familiale. Vous n'avez cessé de nous mépriser.

\- Sirius…qu'est ce que Sirius à avoir avec cette histoire.

\- Absolument tout chère cousine.

Personne ne l'a entendu arriver. Sirius se tient à coté du canapé. Il avance de quelque pas et pose un dossier sur la table. Il pose sa main sur le dossier du fauteuil de Réha et reste immobile.

\- Qu'est ce que ce chien fais ici ! Ce traître !Que fait-il ici ! C'est un assassin ! Un monstre !

Je regarde Sirius est ce dernier ne fait pas un seul mouvement.

\- Pourquoi Réha ? Demande piteusement Scorpius.

Et soudain je vois. Je vois à quel point ça lui coute de dire tout ça. Je vois la tristesse de Réha, sa douleur, ses peurs et ses rêves qui s'effondrent. J'ai envie de me lever et de tirer Scorpius, de leurs dires qu'ont les assez dérangés et qu'on ne gâchera pas plus leurs temps. J'ai la sensation que la suite ne fera plaisir à personne. Et le visage blafard d'Harry me crie que j'ai raison. Mais la curiosité, ce défaut malsain fixe mon corps au canapé. Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui se lève

\- Sirius n'est pas un assassin. C'est un sauveur.

\- Vous ne m'adressez pas la parole. Sale monstre! Sale voleur !

\- Mère !

C'est ma voix qui vient de s'élever.

\- Non, non Draco ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça !? Une famille d'assassin voilà ce que vous êtes !

\- Sirius n'est pas un assassin. Bellatrix Lesrange l'est elle.

Les yeux de ma mère s'ouvrent en grand. Tout son corps se met à trembler.

\- Vous accusez ma sœur…

\- Oui j'accuse votre sœur. J'accuse votre mari. Je les accuse tous les deux ! J'accuse Bellatrix d'avoir délibérément foncée dans la voiture qu'occupait ma mère, mon père et mon frère. Je l'accuse d'avoir prit la vie de deux personnes innocente. Non quatre personne innocente en fait et même plus si on ajoute la mienne et celle de Scorpius peut-être. Je l'accuse d'avoir écrasé notre bonheur et j'accuse Lucius de n'avoir rien fait pour qu'elle paie. Ou plutôt d'avoir tout fait pour qu'elle ne paie pas.

\- Vous racontez n'importe quoi. Les preuves…

Réha se lève d'un bond et s'empare du dossier. Elle le jette au visage de ma mère et autour d'elle s'éparpille des documents et des photos. Scorpius ramasse les rapports et mes yeux se fixent sur les photos. On y voit Lucius et Bellatrix s'enlacer sur certaines, s'embrasser sur d'autres. Ma mère se crispe mais c'est le visage de Scorpius qui est le plus à plaindre. Il attrape d'autre feuille et les parcours à une vitesse folle.

\- Il n'a pas fait ça…

Ma mère se tourne vers Scorpius et lui arrache les feuilles des mains. Mais le mal est fait il l'a regarde comme si elle était une sorte de limace immonde.

\- Mère… ?

\- Lucius à fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ma sœur ne finisse pas en prison.

Elle pointe Sirius du doigt et à l'air d'une folle à présent.

\- C'était vous qui aurait du y moisir ! Malgré tout les juges qu'on a payés vous avez réussi à sortir. Tout ça parce que les Potter étaient avec vous ! Vous auriez du mourir à la place de Tom ! Tout est de votre faute ! Bellatrix vous l'avez dit ! Elle vous avez prévenu qu'elle vous prendrez tout ce que vous aimez de la même façon que vous l'avais fait! Vous auriez du croupir en prison jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ! Mais à la place vous êtes là, vous paradez comme un paon, vous nagez dans le bonheur ! Vous ne le méritez pas !

J'ouvre la bouche horrifié, Scorpius attrape ma main. Il ne reconnait pas mère et moi non plus.

\- Tom méritait de…

\- Il méritait de mourir !

Harry s'était avancé comme un diable devant Narcissa.

\- Qu…

\- Tom Jedusor méritait de mourir. Il méritait même pire que ça ! Si ça n'avait pas était Sirius, si j'avais été plus vieux je l'aurais tué moi-même. Je lui aurais défoncé la gueule de la même façon que Sirius l'a fait ! Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il méritait ! C'était une ordure, et un monstre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! Vous ne le connaissiez même pas !

\- Je savais pertinemment qui il était et vous voulez que je vous dise ce qu'était votre précieux Tom !

Réha se lève et le prend par le bras.

\- Non Harry ne fais pas ça !

Il rigole mais d'un rire dément. Je suis tétanisé.

\- Et pourquoi pas ! C'est l'heure des révélations non ! Pourquoi est ce que Bellatrix à voulu se venger ! Parce que son fiancé Tom s'est fait buter. Mais peut-être que ça serait bien que notre chère Narcissa sache pourquoi son petit Tom est mort.

Réha pleure et Scorpius se lève. Il prend notre mère par le bras.

\- Harry…non…, pleure Réha.

\- Allons-nous en, dit Scorpius.

\- Non, non restez ! Je vais vous le dire ! Tom Jedusor était un putain de violeur ! Un violeur est un pédophile !

La nouvelle cloue tout le monde. Scorpius porte la main à sa bouche. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Mon frère pose la question.

\- Réha il…

\- Pas moi ! Pas moi ! Harry a prit ma place ! Vous êtes content maintenant ?! Sortez de chez moi ! Sortez d'ici ! Allez-vous-en !

Scorpius me tire mais je ne bouge pas. Pas encore. Je regarde Harry avec toute l'horreur qui décompose mon visage.

Je suis tellement désolé Harry. Pardonne-moi. Mais Harry se tourne vers Réha il se serre l'un contre l'autre. Scorpius me tire et je le suis.

.

.

.

Pfious c'était éprouvant ahaha. Un ptit mot pour dire si ça vous a plu ?


	14. Prince et Princesse

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _« Les regrets permettent la parole, mais la douleur est muette. »_**

 _ **George-Louis Leclerc de Buffon**_

 **POV Draco**

Lucius Malfoy est décédé à son domicile le 12 avril. Officiellement d'une crise cardiaque. Officieusement…il s'est pendu. C'est Scorpius qui l'a trouvé. C'est moi qui ai appelé l'ambulance. C'est moi qui ai utilisé le peu d'argent qui nous restais pour payer ce qu'il fallait payer afin d'étouffer le mystère de sa mort. J'ai vu l'homme que j'avais crains presque toute ma vie, la langue gonflée et les yeux révulsés. Même comme ça j'avais l'impression qu'il m'accusait.

Mais ce n'était plus de ma faute. C'était entièrement de sa faute à lui. Et plutôt que d'affronter le vrai monde, Lucius à préférer se donner la mort. Mère a fait une dépression nerveuse. Elle vit maintenant dans un centre spécialisée en Ecosse. Réha a réussit avec brio à détruire l'empire Malfoy. On a vendu le manoir pour payer ce qu'il fallait pour ma mère et l'enterrement de Lucius aussi. Nous n'avons plus rien.

Scorpius est le plus détruit, de nous deux c'est celui qui a tout perdu. La femme qu'il aime, sa famille. Sa vie. J'en veux à Réha. En fait, j'aimerai lui en vouloir mais je n'y arrive pas et je sais que Scorpius non plus. La seule chose qui l'empêche de revenir vers elle est la fierté mal placé des Malfoy. La seule chose qu'il nous reste. Pour ma part je n'ai aucun scrupule.

Pour voir si un homme est aimé il suffit de venir à son enterrement. Celui des Potter avait été sublime. Il y avait eu un monde fou. D'après Scorpius. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'y aller. Je ne pouvais pas y aller sans Harry.

Il n'y a personne pour Lucius. Quelques amis, quelques connaissances. Et nous. Ma mère, Scorpius et moi. C'est à mourir de rire. C'est d'une telle tristesse. Pas de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette femme à disparue dés que Lucius s'est fait arrêter. Je n'ai qu'une crainte à présent c'est qu'elle revienne pour se venger définitivement. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas aussi folle que ça.

Je laisse Scorpius raccompagner ma mère. Je les regarde monter dans la voiture. Le cimetière se vide rapidement. Je reste devant la tombe fraichement creusée de Lucius. Et je commence à rigoler. C'était l'homme qui était sensé tous nous enterrer. Lucius la grande terreur. Lucius le père autoritaire. Lucius l'assassin. Lucius le peureux. Lucius la tapette.

Je m'éloigne de sa tombe et longe toute les pierres tombales. Il est déjà là. Les épaules voutées comme si le poids du monde pesait sur lui. Il ne m'a pas encore vu. Je m'avance doucement vers lui. Et enfin il s'aperçoit de ma présence, ses yeux s'illuminent d'un coup et je sens que tout le pire est derrière moi. C'est égoïste je le sais mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de me dire qu'il n'y a plus personne pour se mettre en travers de mon bonheur. Je n'aurais pas le travail que j'espérais à la tête d'une firme improbable et pleine de pognon. Je n'aurais peut-être plus de rendez-vous assommant avec des clones en costards. Mon carnet d'adresse deviendra totalement obsolète. Mais j'aurai toujours Harry. Il sera toujours là, exactement comme il est là maintenant. Je glisse mes doigts contre sa main et il la serre immédiatement. Je le tire et on se met en marche. On continue à traverser ce nouveau lieu de vie des morts. Jusqu'à deux tombes un peu moins récentes que celle de père. Je ferme les yeux devant les descriptions. La main d'Harry se ferme plus durement sur mes doigts.

-Je suis désolé Draco.

-Tu es désolé…efface ses mots de ta bouche Harry. Tout ça c'est à cause de nous.

-On va se renvoyer la faute encore et encore ?

-Non. Non parce que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

-C'était ton père.

-Et j'ai souhaité qu'il meure. J'ai souhaité qu'il meure ce jour dans la chambre d'hôtel et tous les autres jours qui m'éloignaient de toi. Je n'étais qu'un nom pour lui Harry. Je ne veux pas être juste un nom. Je veux exister pour quelqu'un, je veux être important pour quelqu'un. Qu'est ce que j'aurai eu avec Lucius ? Strictement rien d'heureux Harry.

-Tu es important pour moi.

-Je sais Harry. C'est pour ça que j'ai mal quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai fais et tout ce qui s'est passé. Et cette histoire avec Sirius…

Ma voix se brise. Je n'arrive pas à mettre de mot sur l'horreur des derniers événements. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons forcé Harry à dévoilé ça.

-Je te dégoûte ?

Je me tourne vers lui brusquement. Il a les yeux humides. Je tire sa main pour qu'il me regarde.

-Absolument pas ! Jamais Harry ! Tu m'entends ! Seigneur de nous deux je suis le plus dégoûtant. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Harry. Je ne veux plus te faire du mal. Je veux que tout s'améliore !

Il me sourit.

-Je me suis sentie sale. A chaque fois que tu me touchais j'avais l'impression de te salir. Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu pouvais aimer chez moi. Mais je voulais que tu me touches. Je voulais que tu m'aimes comme personne. Je ne te voulais pas juste un peu Draco. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu peur. Moi aussi je veux que ça s'améliore. Je suis fatigué de courir. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

J'attrape son visage de ma main libre et capture ses lèvres. Je suis fatigué de courir aussi. Mais je veux économiser mes forces pour l'aimer encore et toujours. Je veux le combler, le choyer, prendre soin de lui et ne plus jamais lâcher cette main qui me tient. Harry rompt notre baiser. Il pose ses lèvres contres ma joue puis se tourne vers les tombes. Il fouille dans sa poche et en sort quelque chose. Je la reconnais immédiatement. Je sens mes larmes dévaler contre mes lèvres. Harry lâche ma main et se penche, il fait jouer la carte entre ses doigts.

\- Papa, maman. Je vous présente Draco Malfoy. Je sais que vous le connaissez, je voulais juste vous dire que c'est avec lui que je vais passer ma vie. Je sais qu'on en a parlé dans la voiture mais je voulais que ça soit officiel. Je voudrais vous parler d'un jeu idiot. Un jeu qui s'appelle le jeu du roi. C'est le premier cadeau que Draco m'a fait. J'aimerai que vous le gardiez pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais vous voir. J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Je ne vous oublierais pas. Je vous aime tellement, vous allez me manquer.

Harry pose la carte du roi contre la tombe de sa mère. Je fouille dans ma poche et en sort mon porte monnaie, j'en retire la carte trop longtemps oubliée. Je me penche de la même façon qu'Harry.

\- Bonjour James, bonjour Lily. Je suis Draco Malfoy. Je suis celui qui va aimer et prendre soin de votre fils jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ou de la mienne. J'aurais aimé vous dire ça de vive voix. Vous avez mis au monde la plus belle personne que le monde est porté, avec Réha bien sûr. Mais je suis un peu trop nombriliste pour penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui me concerne. J'aime Harry de tout mon cœur. Je vous promets de ne jamais le décevoir, ni de vous décevoir. J'espère sincèrement que vous m'accepterez prés de lui. Je vous donne le premier cadeau qu'Harry m'a fait. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour le mériter.

Je pose la carte du fou sur la tombe de James Potter.

Harry se relève en même temps que moi. On reste longtemps silencieux devant les tombes. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Je ne peux plus rien dire.

On sort du cimetière main dans la main. Je n'ai aucune envie de le quitter, mais il le faudra bien. J'essaie de repousser ce moment affreux.

\- Comment va Réha ?

Il ne dit rien.

\- Harry ?

\- C'est compliqué Draco. Je crois qu'elle s'en veut énormément. Elle a juste besoin de temps. Si je pars, elle sera toute seule. Sirius est déjà rentré à New-York. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner Draco.

\- Elle ne veut pas voir Scorpius ?

\- Est-ce que Scorpius veut la voir ?

\- Il le faudra bien Harry. Scorpius a besoin de Réha.

\- Et c'est pareil pour elle.

Harry entoure ma taille de ses bras et pose sa tête contre mon cou. Je savoure sa respiration lente contre ma peau.

\- Il n'y a plus de raison pour que ça ne s'arrange pas. Si on a réussit à faire quelque chose de nous, on peut bien faire quelque chose d'eux.

\- Tu parles de notre histoire comme un cas désespéré ?

\- C'est un peu ce que c'était.

\- Oui tout ça parce que tu m'as rejeté…deux fois. Je ne supporterais pas un troisième rejet Harry je te préviens. La prochaine fois je nous tus tous les deux.

\- Je ne vais rien dire parce que je suis persuadé que tu risques de mettre ta menace à exécution.

\- Je suis sérieux Harry. Je me suis comporté comme une sangsue et j'ai l'impression que tu es assez timbré pour craquer pour des hystériques psychotique comme moi.

\- On est deux alors.

Je l'enlace fortement et il dépose quelque baiser dans mon cou.

\- Je t'aime Harry.

Harry me répond en m'embrassant.

Je le regarde monter dans sa voiture et s'éloigner pour rejoindre quelque part une fille au visage identique. Je serais patient. Pour Réha, pour Scorpius, pour Harry et pour moi. Je peux attendre encore un peu.

* * *

 ** _« Dans un monde de panique, je n'ai peur que de ceux qui ont peur. »_**

 _ **Victor Hugo**_

 **POV Harry**

Réha à enfin pu s'endormir. Du bout des doigts je caresse son visage. Elle semble aller un peu mieux. Elle à recommencé à grossir depuis quelques mois. Je suis soulagé. Mais c'est le seul changement positif de sa vie.

Réha ne veut pas entendre parler de Scorpius. Pas maintenant. Je sais ce qu'elle craint. Elle craint que je parte si Scorpius revient. Et c'est sûrement ce que je ferais. Elle recule l'inévitable, elle pourrait le faire toute sa vie que je resterais quoiqu'il arrive. Moi qui rêvais de liberté. Réha qui m'avait offert cette liberté. Nous nous retrouvons au point de départ. Orphelin. Comment pourrais-je me résoudre à la laisser seule ? Elle qui n'a jamais connue la solitude réellement. Moi-même en vrai je n'en sais pas grand-chose et j'en ai aussi peur qu'elle.

Je pose mes lèvres contre son front et elle gémit un peu. Je remonte les draps contre son menton et caresse ses cheveux. Ma douce et tendre Réha. Ma chère petite sœur qui souffre le martyre. Qui pleure et qui se transforme en statue de glace.

Je me lève le plus doucement possible et sort de la chambre. Je retourne dans le bureau de père et remarque sur le meuble toutes les lettres qu'on s'est envoyé durant toutes ces années. Je me sens comme dans le film _Mary and Max._ On avait le téléphone, on avait les mails, on avait les textos mais on ne s'est jamais résolu à utiliser autre chose que des lettres. Réha a classée les lettres. Je regarde le tas de celle qu'elle m'a envoyée et je remarque quelque chose d'étrange. Je rigole en voyant ce qu'elle a fait. Sur toutes ses lettres Réha à entourée en rouge le nom de Scorpius. Elle a comptée le nombre de fois ou elle parlait de lui. Je tourne toute les pages et elles sont toutes marquées de la même façon.

Réha n'oublie pas Scorpius. Elle ne l'oubliera pas. Je la soupçonne de réfléchir à un moyen désespéré de le reconquérir. Elle pense que Scorpius lui en veut terriblement et comment lui en vouloir. Même Draco n'a pas réussit à lui faire dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu trouves que je suis folle ?

Je relève les yeux vers elle. Ma petite sœur s'appuie contre l'embrassure de la porte les mains autours du ventre.

\- Si tu l'es je le suis tout autant.

Elle se rapproche et s'assoit en face de moi en grimaçant.

\- On a le chic pour choisir ceux qui nous mettent dans tous nos états.

\- Ça ne serait pas drôle si on ne le faisait pas. Réha…

\- Je sais. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Mais si il me repousse Harry. Si il me traite de monstre. A cause de moi, son père est mort. Je suis exactement comme Lucius. J'aurais pu ne rien faire, mais je l'ai fait quand même. Et je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant ! Je suis triste à en mourir Harry.

-Et je ne t'ai pas empêché de le faire, alors je suis tout aussi monstrueux. Nous n'avons fait que révéler une vérité. Dérangeante, certes, mais la vérité quand même. Il est temps qu'on arrête de se mentir nous aussi. Il est temps d'avoir le droit de vivre. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si Harry, si je te crois. Je suis épuisée. Demain, demain j'irais le voir. Je lui demanderais pardon.

Elle se relève et son visage se tord un peu.

\- Réha ?

\- C'est rien, j'ai juste un peu mal au ventre.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis ce matin. Mais j'ai pris un cachet ça devrait passer.

Je me lève et lui prend la main, puis mon regard s'attarde sur la chaise ou elle était assise. Le tissu est taché de sang. Son regard suit le même chemin que le mien. Sa main se pose sur son ventre et elle se baisse.

\- Harry j'ai vraiment mal.

\- Je t'emmène aux urgences.

\- Non, il faut que je m'allonge juste.

\- Non Réha ! Je t'amène aux urgences ! Maintenant !

Elle ne répond rien, à la place elle ferme les yeux et fait couler quelques larmes.

J'ai conduit comme un fou, pendant qu'elle me répétait que c'était sûrement ses règles. Que ça soit ça ou autre chose ça me passais au dessus. Je ne voulais pas de mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne voulais pas jouer avec le peu de chance qu'il me restait. Dés que j'ai vue le sang, la seule image que j'avais en tête était ma Réha baignant dans on sang le lendemain matin sans que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Plutôt mourir que de la perdre ou d'être imprudent.

Les médecins l'ont vite prise en charge. Et au vu de leurs mines inquiètent ce n'était pas juste des règles.

Deux heures que je tourne comme un lion en cage. Deux heures sans nouvelles du médecin. Deux heures sans nouvelle de Réha. Jusqu'à ce qu'on m'appelle. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne. Jusqu'à ce que je vois le visage transpirant et souriant de Réha. Jusqu'à ce que je me mette à pleurer.

Je l'ai laissée à l'hôpital et je suis remonté dans la voiture. C'était trop absurde pour que je le dise au téléphone. Trop fou pour que j'attende. Trop parfait pour rester sur place sans rien faire. Je conduis plus prudemment mais je sens l'excitation monter. J'ai envie de crier, de sauter de joie, d'exploser de bonheur. J'arrive enfin devant l'immeuble de Draco, un coup d'œil sur les fenêtres éclairées et je me précipite à l'intérieur. Je sonne, personne ne répond, je sonne encore et frappe à la porte. C'est Draco qui m'ouvre.

\- Harry ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

Je l'embrasse avec force. J'ai envie de lui faire l'amour tout de suite. J'ai un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

\- Ou est Scorpius ! Sorpius !

Le jeune homme sort de la salle de bain, avec juste un t-shirt et un jogging. Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Harry ?

Son ton froid ne m'atteint pas. Je prends une veste et ses chaussures et je les lui jette. Il me foudroie du regard mais je sens le regard amusé de Draco.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- Habillez-vous tous les deux et suivez-moi !

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi on devrait te suivre ? Tu as d'autres secrets monstrueux à nous dévoiler.

Je sais qu'il est en colère. Et mon sourire doit sûrement lui taper sur le système.

\- Pas monstrueux non…magnifique Scorpius. Magnifique !

Il me regarde avec encore plus de suspicion.

\- Tu as un fils Scorpius. Un merveilleux petit garçon. Tu es papa.

Je vois son visage s'affaissé, son teint devient livide. Draco crie un « quoi » derrière moi. Il court vers Scorpius et le secoue. Scorpius s'écroule contre le mur.

-…Je suis papa.

* * *

 _« L'enfer est dans un cœur vide. »_

 _Khalil Gibran_

 **POV Réha**

J'ai un fils. Je suis maman. Je répète ce mot jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus aucun sens. Je le murmure à son oreille. Je n'y crois pas un seul instant mais il est là. Contre moi, en pleine santé. Je respire son odeur, mon odeur. C'est un miracle. C'est un cadeau du ciel. Un trésor.

J'ai eu de la chance selon les médecins. La chance d'avoir un frère qui est devenu parano. La chance de ne pas juste me rendre aux toilettes en pensant que c'était une envie pressante. J'ai fais un déni de grossesse. Je ne peux pas croire que ça soit possible. Je n'arrive pas à croire m'être laissée dévorer par le chagrin alors que mon corps abritait quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux. Je caresse son petit crâne du bout de mes lèvres.

James Harry Potter est né le 21 mai. Il est blond. Et ses yeux sont verts. Il est parfait.

La sage femme entre et le prend pour le mettre dans la couveuse. Je me rallonge confortablement. Il est loin de moi mais je meurs déjà d'envie de le reprendre contre moi. Je repense au visage d'Harry en apprenant la nouvelle. Je le revois souriant et tenant James contre lui. Je commence à rire et pleurer en même temps. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter de pleurer. Je pense à Scorpius, à papa et à maman. C'est ça la vie. Des montagnes russes. Des chutes, des vertiges, puis toucher le ciel, voler vers lui. En ce moment je vole, je caresse les nuages. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Harry est partit me chercher des affaires. J'ai hâte de lui faire une liste de tout ce qu'il faut acheter. J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse.

Je fonds littéralement en larme en voyant Scorpius.

Il avance rapidement vers le lit et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Scorpius ! Scorpius ! Je suis tellement désolée, je ne savais pas ! Pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas. Pardonne-moi !

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Réha. Rien. J'aurais du rester, j'aurais du insister. Je t'aime tellement ! Je ne t'abandonnerai plus.

Je continue à pleurer contre lui. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il glisse ses lèvres contres mes larmes. Je rigole contre son cou. Je ne suis plus seule.

\- Tu veux voir ton fils…

Il se redresse un peu et me fait le plus beau des sourires. Il m'embrasse encore une fois puis il se tourne vers la couveuse. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et il met sa main devant sa bouche. Il hésite, c'est adorable. Scorpius passe ses mains sous notre bébé. Il l'approche de son visage et pose ses lèvres sur son front.

\- C'est mon fils…C'est mon fils…Réha. Il est magnifique.

Il ramène son regard sur James et caresse doucement sa tête.

\- Bonjour James, bonjour…c'est papa…

James pleure un peu, puis il ouvre ses yeux et Scorpius écarquille les siens. Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde. Je le fixe.

\- Je t'aime Scorpius.

Il éclate de rire et c'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais entendue. Harry et Draco entre dans la chambre. Je suis heureuse. Enfin. Merci papa, merci maman.

* * *

 ** _« Parce que le bonheur c'est magique. Quand on en donne un petit morceau, il repousse plus grand et plus beau. »_**

 _ **Lenia Major**_

 **POV Scorpius**

\- Papa !

\- Oui c'est ça appelle moi papa.

\- Draco arrête de lui dire ça. Arrête de me voler mes enfants.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ils me préfèrent à toi. Quoique je trouve ça tout à fait normal, après tout je suis le plus beau.

Je fronce les sourcils et retire Lily des bras de Draco. Mon frère se met à rire et je fais un effort pour ne pas faire pareil. En vain. Je frotte le nez de Lily avec le mien.

\- C'est moi ton papa Lily, sois un amour fais la différence entre ton sublime père et la chose qui te sert d'oncle.

Lily Malfoy me regarde de ses grands yeux gris, elle secoue ses cheveux noirs et bouclé et pose ses deux petites mains sur ma joue. Lily me ressemble. C'est ce que répète Harry à chaque fois qu'il l'a regarde et j'adore le croire. Pourtant je trouve qu'elle ressemble à chacun d'entre nous. Tout comme James, même si ce dernier est le portrait craché d'Harry et Réha, s'il n'y avait pas ses cheveux lisses et blonds, presque blanc, on pourrait penser que c'est leurs petits frères. Et c'est une idée qui me plait. Lily joue avec mes joues puis son regard se détourne de moi et elle s'exclame.

\- Papa !

\- Mais non Lily, ça c'est oncle Harry ! Cri James

Je me retourne pour voir Harry portant James sur ses épaules. Juste derrière lui ma douce Réha fait enfin son apparition et son sourire me rend idiot. Draco le voit et me donne un coup de coude.

\- Je sais que mon homme est parfait Scorpius mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le reluquer comme tu le fais.

\- Arrête de l'embêter Draco. Allé petit gars je te pose d'accord.

\- Oui !

Harry pose James qui se met à courir vers moi une fois au sol, je me baisse pour l'attraper et il serre Lily contre lui. Je plonge mon nez dans ses cheveux blonds. Il sent délicieusement bon. Il se met à rire et fais pareil sur sa sœur qui rigole. Ils s'agitent tous le deux et je ne peux bientôt plus les tenir. Je repose James au sol et Réha en profite pour venir m'embrasser. Avant même que j'ai pu dire quelque chose Draco me dépossède une fois de plus de Lily qui ne se prive pas de demander des câlins.

\- Tu es jaloux Scorpius.

J'enlace Réha en regardant mon frère et Harry s'installer dans le canapé. Lily sur les genoux de Draco et James sortant son album photo pour le poser lourdement contre Harry.

\- Non je suis heureux.

Réha embrasse mon menton et s'assoit à coté d'Harry. Je les regarde tous et j'ai enfin le sentiment d'être à ma place. J'ai une famille parfaite. Je savoure encore ce moment durant lequel c'est encore juste nous. Dans quelques heures Ron et Hermione arriveront avec Rose et Hugo, Sirius et Severus débarquerons sûrement quelques minutes après eux. Luna que Harry et Draco gâte beaucoup trop sautera sur nous habillée d'une de ses jolies robes bleue, et arrivera en retard comme toujours Nymphadora, Lupin et Teddy.

Tout ce qu'Harry à apporté de merveilleux dans notre vie. Tout ce que Réha à apporté de merveilleux dans ma vie. Tout ce que Draco à fait de merveilleux dans notre vie.

Ce n'est pas tout le temps facile, ce n'est pas toujours parfait. Mais c'est une vie agréable et je ne la changerais pour rien au monde. Je copie Réha et m'écroule à coté de Draco. Lily tend ses bras vers moi. Draco râle mais Harry le fait taire d'un baiser et James parle.

Il parle du lion d'or, il parle de Londres. Il parle de New-York et de la jolie Rose et de son intention de l'épouser. Il parle d'un jeu de carte idiot auquel il refuse de jouer à l'école. Il parle de Lily et du moment où elle pourra faire de la patinoire avec lui à Central Park. Ma précieuse Lily que je couvre de baiser, ma parfaite Réha qui serre la main d'Harry, mon cher Harry qui caresse les cheveux de James, mon amour de James qui tend ses photos à Draco et mon frère, mon beau et détestable grand frère qui me décoche un de ses sourires charmeurs.

Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de rire. Je suis fou. Fou de bonheur.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé ! Merci beaucoup pour vos messages. Je dois dire que les commentaires positif donne vraiment envie d'aller vite ahaha.

En ce qui concerne les fautes, pardonnez-moi. J'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de poster que je ne suis pas passée par ma Béta. Je serais beaucoup plus modérée par la suite. (J'avoue être médiocre en relecture) Mais j'espère que ça ne vous a pas empêché de passer un bon moment. Je sais que la fin porte un peu à confusion. Sur l'endroit où ils vivent vraiment, sur ce qu'ils ont décidé de faire de leurs vies. J'aurais pu épiloguer longtemps mais en fin de compte je suis satisfaite de la fin. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Au plaisir de vous revoir sur mes autres fics. Koeur sur vous les agneaux.


End file.
